The Soccerball And The Strawberry
by SapphireRain16
Summary: Tadase is being overprotective of a certain Pinkette. Ikuto's with Utau, plotting a scheme as usual. And Tadase's running Kukai ragged. Will Tadase stop being insecure? Will Kukai finally blow? And will Amu realize that true love isn't as blind as she thought? Read and find out! KUKAMU Edited with help from my little cousin. :D COMPLETE
1. Tadase's Jealousy

_**Hey!**_

_**You may call me SapphRain or Rain16.**_

_**It didn't take long for me to fall in love with this couple.**_

_**It involves Kukai and a popular girl. **_

_**Kukai - Is it Utau?**_

_**No! It's not Utau! :(**_

_**Kukai - That was the most obvious guess I had. If it's NOT Utau, then who is it?**_

_**I can't tell you yet.**_

_**Kukai - The suspense is killing me. Hurry up and write the story!**_

_**I don't own Shugo Chara! The characters belong to Peach-Pit.**_

_**Kukai - Don't forget to review for faster updates!**_

_**I like reviews! They really motivate authors like me to write more! :D**_

* * *

_**(Kukai's POV...At the Royal Garden)**_

I don't know what to do. Tadase has given me an unusually large amount of paperwork. I would question his authority, but if we got into a fight, things would only get worse. But Tadase is overprotective of Hinamori. He blames his insecurity on Ikuto.

To be honest, I think Tadase is jealous of Ikuto. But who isn't? Ikuto never really bothered the guardians until Hinamori showed up. Speaking of Hinamori, where is she? I looked up from my paperwork and I found Tadase glaring at me.

For those of you who didn't know, I had gotten really close to Amu on her first day as a Guardian. I practically dragged her one-hundred meters by her hand. And when she bumped into me for the first time, I had grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a heart-warming grin. But when she finally saw me face-to-face, she blushed and jumped out of my arms. While she stood near me blushing, I stood there with that grin on my face.

I tried to focus on my paperwork, but Tadase's glare is fierce. It's like looking at the Sun with your forehead. No really, I can literally feel Tadase's eyes burning a hole through my forehead. I turned my head and I saw the other guardians giving me an apologetic look. I need to go check on Hinamori, but Tadase is making things difficult.

* * *

**_(Two Hours of Tadase's glaring and paperwork later...)_**

It took two hours, but I finally finished all that paperwork. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head in a lazy way. I was about to leave, when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned my head to find Tadase glaring daggers at me. "Hotori-san, did I do something wrong?"

Tadase just scoffed at me. I really need to check on Hinamori, she didn't come to our meeting today, something must be wrong. I was going to leave, in the hope that Tadase would be less agro tomorrow. And I don't want him to know about where I'm headed. Suddenly, Tadase tightened his grip on my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Don't play dumb and innocent with me Souma! You know perfectly well what you've done wrong. I can see it in your eyes. You're going to visit Amu again. And if you think I'm going to let you run off into the Sunset with my Amu, you need to think again!"

The other guardians fell silent, waiting for my reaction. I felt a bad feeling in my gut, and I didn't like it at all. I was speechless. Suddenly, I felt my instincts kick in. I growled back at Tadase, surprising him and myself.

"Tadase, you need to grow up and see reality! The reality that clearly shows how selfish you really are. We all care about Amu, but you can't treat her like some little doll from a shop just so you can throw her around! You need to back off and let Amu choose who she wants to be with!"

The other guardians gasped, surprised at my outburst. I gave Tadase my meanest glare I had and he whimpered a little. I jerked my arm out of his grasp, and he fell to the ground in shock. I turned around with my back facing him and I began to think of all the places Amu could be. Knowing her, she's probably babysitting her little sister Ami, or she's home alone while her family is on vacation or something.

I heard Tadase yell from behind me and I moved out-of-the-way. He tried to pounce on me, only to land face first into the rough cement walkway in the garden. I almost felt sorry for him. Keyword : Almost. I laughed at the thought of Ami torturing Amu, they are an amusing pair of siblings.

Tadase got up on his hands and knees and I smirked down at him. "Hey Hotori...how's the weather down there?" He growled at me and I took his hand and raised him up. "No hard feelings Tadase. But you should really pick on someone your own size."

I began walking away and halfway out of view, I turned around. Tadase was grinning and I smirked, then I began waving at him and he waved back. I took a big gulp of air. Then I yelled at Tadase, "You were right. I am going to see Amu, deal with it!"

Tadase's grin turned into a fanged scowl and he began yelling profanities at me. I just laughed at him when he tried to run after me. I was walking, and right when he pounced again, I dashed away from him. I ran out of the Royal Garden laughing hysterically at Tadase's antics. He'll probably try again tomorrow and then he will fail again.

But now I have more serious things to worry about. Like the well-being of Amu. She doesn't just miss meetings, unless something serious happened. What if she got into a fight with Utau?

What if Ikuto kidnapped her?

I have to stop thinking about it, I'm making myself nervous. Well, whatever trouble she's in, I will be there to help her when I can. I just hope it's nothing too serious. I'm sure we can handle it. Daichi fell asleep in my jacket's pocket, he does that sometimes.

You would think with me running and the jacket moving because of it, that he would wake up. But not Daichi, he's got really good instincts. He knows when something is up, so I will let him rest.

Ah, the Hinamori's residence. It's such a peaceful place. Unlike mine. I have too many brothers. It's getting kinda dark now, so I'm glad I left when I did.

Alright, here goes nothing. I knock on the door and I hear whispers on the other side of the door. I heard a TV, but then it's silent again. I get nervous as I hear footsteps approach the door. Loud footsteps, possibly those of a giant. The door opens and I see...

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_If you want to know what happens next, I need motivation._**

**_A.K.A Reviews!_**

**_I don't see any point in continuing something if no one likes it, you know? _**

**_If you haven't figured out the mystery couple, shame on you!_**

**_It's really obvious. XP_**

**_Kukai - Not to me._**

**_That's because true love is blind! _**

**_Kukai - Wha-_**

**_I SAID, "TRUE LOVE IS BLIND!"_**

**_Kukai - Can I get another hint?_**

**_*Face Palms* No you cannot. Wait till the next chapter _****_and you may ask again._**

**_Kukai - Fine. Maybe I will._**

**_We shall see, young grasshopper._**

**_Kukai - 0_0 What was that about?_**

**_Sorry. Just wanted to say that. XD _**


	2. Amu's Feelings Revealed

**Hey everyone! **

**I have decided to update daily. **

**But I'm so excited to write this story that I will add another chapter today.**

**I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Kukai - Now can you tell me who it is?**

***face palms* Read the title.**

**Kukai - * Reads the title* Strawberry. ...*blushes* Hinamori?**

**Looks like we have a winner folks! **

**Kukai - I can't believe I didn't notice before.**

**Like I said before-**

**Kukai - True Love Is Blind.**

**Yeah...what he said. ._.**

**Enjoy this chapter everyone.**

**Each chapter will switch POV's, some may switch a lot in different chapters.**

**I apologize for that. :D **

**Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**(Amu's POV...Upstairs)**

I just got a shower and cleaned my room. I'll just have to find a way to keep Ami out. I hope she didn't find my diary. Wait ... my diary was on my nightstand. Oh no!

"ONE-CHAN! THERE'S A CUTE BOY HERE TO SEE YOU! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I READ YOUR DIARY ALOUD!"

It took me a few seconds to brush my hair, put it in a pony-tail, and adjust my X clips. Then I rushed downstairs.

I approached the front door only to find Ami staring at the door with an evil smirk. I began to roam the house looking for the _'cute boy'_ as Ami pointed out earlier.

After a few minutes of searching, I gave up. I laid down on the couch and grabbed a pillow.

"Ami, are you lying to me? Where's my diary? And when did you get it?"

Ami walked in the living room giggling mischievously. "I will answer all your questions in order. No. It's a secret. This morning while you were asleep."

I growled in frustration and sat up. "I don't care anymore Ami. Just leave me alone. You kicked me in my sides and slapped me in the face three times last night. I am exhausted."

Ami began pointing behind me and giggling and making weird hand signals. I sighed and threw my pillow at her and she dodged it. I threw two more at her, hitting her on both sides. "Ha, I got you now!"

I was about to tackle her and tickle her until she revealed the location of my diary.

But suddenly, I felt warm breath on my neck. I froze up in fear. I could smell peppermint. I swear if it's Ikuto again, I am putting my foot down when my parents get home. We need a dog, a **_big_ **one.

Then I felt someone's arms around my waist. I was freaking out on the inside. "You may have her, but I've got something better." I hesitantly asked who. He laughed and I recognized him instantly and I sighed in relief.

"I've got you." The tone of his voice was so warm, I couldn't control myself. I blushed. Ok, I might have a tiny crush on Kukai. He laughed as he sat down on the couch next to me pulling me into his lap.

I giggled and he began nuzzling my hair with his nose. "Kukai, what are you doing?" He chuckled. "I'm enjoying some quality time with you. I miss hanging out with you at school.

Tadase has been a grouch lately. If I mention your name or look your way he freaks out. He snarls and glares at me, not to mention all the extra paperwork he throws at me. He tried to pounce on me once, but I was to quick for him. But I know he's just jealous."

I laughed at the thought of Tadase freaking out. I don't think I really got to see that side of him. Unless you count all those incidents when Ikuto was around. I have a lot of amazing guy friends, but Kukai is the only one that truly understands me. I feel safe when he's around and we always have a good time.

Ami had disappeared a while ago. It didn't take long for me and Kukai to get lost in a conversation. About ten minutes later, Ami came back in the room. Kukai stopped talking and he looked nervous. "Um...Amu, I think you might want to hide...like...now."

I looked around and Kukai grabbed my head and moved it so I was looking in the right direction. I turned pale.

"Ami, where did you get those?"

She had **my** **diary** in one hand and **Dad's camera** in the other.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to get pictures of you two. And let me just say, Papa's not gonna be happy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were dating. And if you are, tell me now and no one will know about this."

Kukai shivered and held me tightly against his chest. "We're...not dating. We're just friends." I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Ouch that really hurts Kukai.

Ami frowned. "Just friends huh? Kukai are you aware of Amu's feelings?" Kukai shook his head. "If I told you that Amu had a crush on you what would you say?"

Kukai turned bright red. I could tell because his arms were turning red. Kukai began mumbling something under his breath and he tightened his grip on my waist. I swear I heard something like "I wish."

"One-chan you said so yourself,'_If you loved someone enough, you would tell them.'_ Right?"

I sighed in defeat. "Yes. I said that. But I didn't mean it. I was talking about a couple on TV."

Ami sighed dramatically. "Well then, I guess I will have to read your diary. I think I will start with the entry from last night."

Amu was so tired, she just didn't care anymore. Plus she already knows about Kukai's feelings. He turns everything he does into some dramatic thing. But that's what makes him so interesting.

Kukai was silent after Ami's announcement. He rested his chin on Amu's head and closed his eyes. He had a lot to think about. There were so many questions he has for Amu.

Amu was certain that Kukai wouldn't overreact about something as serious as a relationship. But then again, he's unpredictable. One minute he's wild and crazy. The next he's wise and mysterious.

What Amu doesn't understand is how someone as loud as Kukai can sneak up on people, but it's usually just her.

The first day Amu saw Kukai, she blushed because he was so charming. And his personality really blew her mind. Amu was surprised to see a boy like him attempt to run one-hundred meters non-stop.

So many emotions ran through her mind when he dragged her with him. But she was more concerned about him letting go of her hand.

Amu was holding on to his hand like it was her lifeline. And in her case, it was. Amu looked like a human flag waving around behind him. But the number one shocker about Kukai for Amu was his energy and confidence. Amu never met a guy like him before.

She's had a small crush on him since day one. But she's too shy to tell him herself. After a whole year in school with him, she still can't find the courage to tell him. Amu's ashamed because she's had multiple chances to tell him and she didn't take any of them. She had considered asking for advice from the other girls, but she decided to let Kukai make a move.

And he hasn't. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. When Tadase is around he never lets them near each other. Amu hates it. But she doesn't say anything.

Ami can tell that Kukai and Amu have zoned out. So she set her dad's camera on flash and snapped a picture of them. The noise jolted them out of their thoughts. Kukai almost fell asleep with his chin on Amu's head. And Amu looked warm and cozy.

"Alright Amu. I am getting tired of sitting here so I'm going to make this quick."

Ami turned the page and began to read from last night's journal entry.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've held this in for a year and a half. I am tired so I will get straight to the point. I've had strong feelings for my best friend, Souma Kukai. I know this maybe a surprise to you because the last time I wrote in you, I had declared my love for Tadase. But honestly, I have lost interest in him a long time ago._

_I have considered asking Rima or Nadeshiko for romantic advice. Oh that reminds me. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are twins. When one of them goes on a long trip, the other one takes their place. _

_They seem pretty cool with the thought of cross-dressing._

_I think Nade likes Tadase. Rima likes Nagi. Yaya likes Kairi. And I like Kukai._

_I am hoping for a chance to get these couples together. But before I get involved in someone elses love life, I need to fix my own. Starting with a confession. I don't care who confesses first. I just want to get this over with, it is driving me insane! _

* * *

_**I know this one may have been a little confusing.**_

_**I apologize and I should have told you sooner.**_

_**I have a lot of little cousins and they always manage to show up when I'm busy.**_

_**I plan on updating at least 1 chapter a day. Depending on my mood.**_

_**I'm a perfectionist so I try to keep errors out of my stories. **_

_**But tell me if I missed any. I appreciate the help.**_

_**Ikuto - Your needs are weak compared to mine.**_

_**-_- What do you want? **_

_**Ikuto - More Amuto Fanfics!**_

_***slaps him* I'm sorry Ikuto. But the time has come for Kukamu fans to come out of the shadows and into the light!**_

_**It's time to embrace and welcome Kukamu. You're going power crazy. **_

_**Kukai&Amu - Please review for Kukamu fans everywhere!**_

_**Ok that's enough chatter. **_

_**Sorry if I seem rude to you, but I am really tired. **_

_**I've been working on this chapter since 11 am and had to stop and start again at 4 pm.**_

_**I almost finished 2 hours ago but my phone acted up and I didn't save it. -_-**_

_**:D I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. Kukai's Feelings

**_Hello everyone! _**

**_I woke up earlier than usual so I think now is the best time to update._**

**_To be honest, I don't really need motivation to write._**

**_I just let my thoughts flow naturally._**

**_Kukai - I understand that Hinamori is a strawberry, but why am I a Soccer ball?_**

**_You like Soccer and it was the first thing I came up with._**

**_Plus it's cute._**

**_Right Amu?_**

**_Amu - It could be better. But it's ok._**

**_Kukai - I agree._**

**_Oh hush. You're only agreeing because you like her._**

**_*Amu Blushes*_**

**_Kukai - I...um...Hinamori..._**

**_I like you and I want you to like me._**

**_Amu - Eh...sure._**

**_That's all it took? D: (Vocaloid Reference - I like you, I love you - LenxRin)  
_**

**_Amu - Yep. I was just waiting for it._**

**_._. Ok...Onward to Chapter 3!_**

**_Might be a few curse words in this one._**

**_Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!_**

* * *

_**(Kukai's POV...The next morning )**_

I fell asleep on Hinamori's couch last night. But Amu wasn't around.

I guess she went back to her room and fell asleep.

She was probably too embarrassed to see me face-to-face.

I should probably tell my brother's where I'm at.

The events of last night rushed back to me and I jumped up and fell off the couch. I can't believe that Amu's had feelings for me since day one. She's been keeping her feelings bottled up for a year and a half.

I think I should ask Daichi for advice. He slept all day yesterday. So...he needs to wake up. I grabbed my jacket and began calling to him. It took a few minutes of protesting, but he got up.

"Kukai, is something bothering you? Don't lie to me because I can see it in your eyes. Now why don't you explain to me why you woke me up? I was having a good dream. And another thing, why are we at Amu's house?"

I blushed because I didn't know what to say.

"I got tired of Tadase and so I came to visit her. But last night Ami read Amu's diary and it turns out that Hinamori's had feelings for me for a year and a half. Plus I got comfortable last night and I was kinda tired from all that paperwork from yesterday. Daichi I need some advice, what should I do about Hinamori?"

Daichi chuckled. "I can't believe it took you a year and a half to find out about her feelings. I knew she liked you and so do the other charas. We kept threatening Amu because we wanted her to tell you. But she said that it wasn't the right time for it.

So we all agreed to leave subtle hints about it to our guardians. But they are more oblivious than you Kukai! The only one who paid attention to the hints was Tadase. And that's why he's been so upset lately. He's afraid he's going to lose Amu to you.

Well Kukai, do you have feelings for Amu? Any feelings at all? I recommend going on a date. That's the best way to explore your feelings. Not just any date, I think you should take her to the amusement park in town.

Ride some rollercoasters. The Ferris Wheel is very romantic at night. I heard they are going to shoot fireworks at night there. And some Ice Cream would be good too. You could always ask Amu's charas if you want to know what she likes."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Thanks Daichi. I kinda like Hinamori. I have for a while now. I just never really noticed her feelings and now that I think about it, she did make it kinda obvious."

Daichi poked me in the nose. "You should have paid attention. Promise me that you will start paying attention to Amu. I know you like her, why didn't you just tell her yourself? You have a pretty good chance to get a positive response."

I nodded my head again. Daichi makes some good points. I think I will ask her to go on a date with me. But I will tell her that we're just going to the Amusement Park tonight. I want to see how long it takes her to realize that it's a date.

I'll tell her to dress casual. But the odds of her showing up in a cute outfit are pretty good. Even if it is casual. It will look good. I need to change my clothes.

It's a good thing that I brought some extra clothes in my satchel. I don't understand why we can't just carry backpacks already. All that extra weight on your back might be a problem though. I brought a dark green t-shirt and some black jeans. I have my green converse too.

If I was at home, I could just change now. But I don't want Amu to come down stairs. If she sees me shirtless she might freak out. I am pretty fit, so maybe I should take that chance to show off.

As I began lifting my shirt up, Daichi poked me in the nose again. "Kukai, you know how shy Amu gets around guys like you. You should change in the bathroom. We don't want Amu to faint at the sight of you shirtless, do we?"

I sighed and put my shirt back down. "No. I'll change in the bathroom." Once I found the bathroom, I realized that the door was locked. I guess I'll just have to change upstairs.

As I went upstairs I could hear laughter coming from Amu's room. I smiled as I walked past her door to the bathroom. I love it when she laughs. I try to make her laugh when I get the chance. I entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Daichi suggested that I lock the door. Once I got dressed, I brushed my teeth. Amu agreed to allow me to leave a toothbrush here. Amu's mother is really nice to me. She offered to let me keep some clothes here, but I politely declined her offer.

Amu's dad is another story. When he's home he watches us like a hawk. Whenever I hug Amu her dad begins wailing. Midori (Amu's Mom) told me that Amu's father isn't to enthusiastic about Amu having a boy who's her friend. He's just afraid that his _'little sparrow'_ might leave the _'nest'_ with her mate.

Amu's father is a great photographer. He calls Amu his little Sparrow because he likes birds. There are a few photographs of birds in his room. Amu said that her father acts silly all the time because he wants to keep everyone in a good mood. But when Ami was born, he cried tears of joy and vowed to play with her everyday at least once.

So naturally Ami is a daddy's girl. I don't know about Amu though. I think her mom is her favorite. I got lost in thought while I was brushing my teeth.

I wonder what we're having for breakfast? I didn't get the chance to guess when a familiar smell entered my nose. Pancakes! Amu is a big fan of pancakes with strawberries. I rushed down stairs to the kitchen to see Amu.

But I found Amu's charas instead. Su was giving Miki a list of the ingredients that they would need. And Ran was stirring up eggs to make the batter. Apparently Su only planned on making breakfast for Amu and Ami. Because when she saw me she began to pout.

"Miki you might want to add an extra batch of pancakes to the list. Kukai's here."

Miki and Ran turned around and greeted me. I offered to help them but they refused. "Amu always helps us with our problems and she hasn't been feeling well lately. She won't tell us what it is."

Daichi flew into the kitchen and landed on my shoulder. "You mean Amu didn't tell you?"

Ran, Miki, and Su looked at us in confusion. "Tell us what?"

Daichi chuckled and pointed at me. I blushed and I nodded my head. "Last night Ami was reading Amu's diary out loud and I found out that she likes me. I was very surprised. But it was so obvious and I didn't even know."

Ran fell into the batter. Su fainted and Miki ripped her paper in half.

"So you really didn't know, huh?"

Miki was the first one to shout and Daichi helped Ran out of the batter.

Miki was angry because she ripped her new artwork. Su fainted because Amu tells her everything. Ran blushed because she might have a chance with Daichi because Amu and Kukai might get together.

Amu walked in and blushed when she saw Kukai. "G-good...Morning Kukai." Kukai just grinned at Amu and hugged her. Amu almost fainted because he gave her a bear hug. Su recovered and jumped up to yell at Kukai.

"Let her go you big jerk. She's been in love with you for a year and a half. Don't tease her! Oh and by the way, she's suffocating."

Oh geez! I let Amu go and she gasped for air.

"Damn *pant* you *pant* Kukai.

*pant* You *pant* always *pant*manage *pant* to knock *pant* the breath *pant* out of me."

"Amu! I'm so sorry. I was just excited to see you. I was wondering if you would like to go to the Amusement Park with me tonight. I think you will enjoy it. And if you decide to go you should dress casual."

All of Amu's Chara's gasped loudly. Ran began chanting and waving her pom poms around, "Say yes! Please say yes!" Miki and Su nodded their heads in silent agreement.

Amu was shocked. Not only did he practically ask her out, he finally called her Amu.

Amu tried to answer him but she couldn't make a sound. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Daichi began chuckling. "Dude, I think you broke her."

Kukai looked down out of guilt. "I'm so sorry Amu! I just really want to spend some alone time with you! We never get to do anything together anymore. I understand if you don't want to go."

Amu cleared her throat and got a glass of water. She took a big swig of the water and before she swallowed the water, Kukai began talking again.

"Amu, think of it as our very first date. But with a lot more exciting things to do."

Amu did a spit take. "What?!" She turned a light shade of red.

Kukai blushed too. "Amu...I think I'm in love with you too."

Everyone gasped except for Kukai.

"So, what do you say? Would you like to go on a date with me

tonight?"

Amu decided to answer him. But she began stuttering.

"Kukai...I..um. M...my...answer...is...Um..."

Kukai looked hopeful. " Come on Amu, you can tell me. I will respect your answer. Just be honest me with me. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Amu blushed again and cleared her throat. "Kukai, my answer is..."

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_Kukai - Dude! Why would you do that? _**

**_I'm a girl! Stop calling me dude!_**

**_Kukai - You are? Are you sure you're not just another cross-dresser?_**

**_._. I'm positive. D: Don't make fun of Nagi he's awesome._**

**_Kukai - He made Tadase wear a skirt! He almost got me to wear one!_**

**_*Rolls on the floor laughing and high fives Nagi*_**

**_Nagi, you are an epic avenger.  
_**

**_Nagi - Thank you. I try my best._**

**_And I use a Cliffhanger for obvious reasons.  
_**

**_It makes things interesting. _**

**_*Amu's still stuttering*_**

**_Ran - Say yes! Come on Amu-chan! We all know you like him! _**

**_You might get lucky and get a kiss from him!_**

**_*Amu faints*_**

**_Damn it Ran! -_- _**

**_Now we have to wait until tomorrow before I can update._**

**_Kukai&Ran - We hope you enjoyed this chapter. But the author would like to tell you that she will only post 1 chapter each day. She has way too many distractions at home._**

**_So come back tomorrow for Chapter 4! :D_**


	4. First Date Gone Wrong?

**Hello**_** everyone! **_

_**To be honest, I should be asleep now. **_

_**It's 5:33 A.M. XD **_

_**I have not fallen asleep yet. **_

_**Cause Im a night owl. (0▼0)**_

_***Kukai yawns***_

_**Kukai - So tell me why you are updating the story so early?**_

_**Because I'm only posting 1 Chapter a day. **_

_**And I am using my phone to type this and my phone acts retarded.**_

_**So I have to fix a lot of mistakes. I HATE IT!.**_

_**Kukai - O_0**_** Oka****y,**_** you need to stop being such a grammar Nazi.**_

_**But if I don't, I confuse everyone including myself.**_

_**Kukai - How-**_

_**I'm done talking! Let's post chapter 4!**_

_**Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara.**_

* * *

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

"Kukai my answer is... I love the Amusement Park. I like Strawberry Ice-Cream. But do you know what I like the most? Just guess."

I scratched my head in confusion. What does Amu like? I sat down on the floor in a comfortable position and I thought long and hard. When that happens, I usually get a Poker face. Amu and her Chara's began giggling.

I looked at Amu and she blushed when I made eye contact with her. Then I smirked. I jumped up in realization and I began walking towards Amu. I pinned her against the wall and I leaned down so that my lips were just a few breaths away from kissing her. Then I cleared my throat.

Amu's whole face was red. I chuckled and tried to make eye contact with her. But she turned her head. So I kissed her on the cheek and pulled away. She jerked her head and made eye contact with me and she looked behind me and she froze.

I took this chance. Amu's Chara's were getting anxious. I heard Ran muttering, "Come on kiss her. You both want it." I'm not gonna lie, I wanted it bad for a while now.

"Hey Amu?" But she didn't reply as her blush became a darker shade of red. Daichi was on my shoulder whispering into my ears, "Just do it!"

"Let me guess, the thing you would like most about the date is you will get to spend time with me. Right, Amu-Koi?"

Amu gasped as I began leaning in again. I was a breath away from kissing her, but she tried to turn her head again. I wasn't falling for that this time. So I put my hands on opposite sides of her head. And I whispered, "Amu...I don't need to go on a date with you to find out if my feelings are real."

Amu frowned. "Why not? I actually wanted to go, but if you don't..."

Kukai managed to use Amu's one-track mind to his advantage. He kissed her on the lips. Amu's eyes were wide open from shock. But when Kukai deepened the kiss, she finally began responding.

She tangled her fingers in his hair while they made-out. Their lips began moving in perfect sync with the other. The kiss started out slow and sweet. Then it became passionate and rough.

They pulled away for and they were gasping a little. Kukai just leaned his forehead against hers. Amu was speechless. And Kukai just grinned.

"That was..." Amu interrupted him this time with a short kiss. She giggled when she saw the surprised look on his face. Now Kukai was speechless. "Kukai, I think the word your looking for is amazing. "

"Amu, what I was going to say earlier. The reason why I don't need to go on a date with you to find out my true feelings is : I'm already in love with you."

Amu's chara's began cooing. "Aww, that was so sweet Kukai!"

Kukai blushed because for a minute there, he forgot that they had an audience.

Ran began cheering. "Yay! Finally, I was waiting for this moment!"

Daichi gave Kukai two enthusiastic thumbs up. " I knew you could do it Kukai!"

Miki and Su just giggled. But the mood was killed when someone made sounds of disappointment and disgust, everyone turned their heads to find the culprit. It was Amu's little sister, Ami. She had her father's camera in her hand, **again. **

"That was the grossest thing I have ever seen! Why were you trying to eat each other's faces?"

Amu and Kukai just sweat-dropped.

"Amu-chan, tell me why you would want to do something like that to him. Is that what you're supposed to do with your boyfriend? Please explain that to me, I could ask mom. But she would just tell me that I'm too young to understand."

Amu and Kukai gave her a look that said, 'Really, now you choose to show up?'

Ami laughed at their expressions.

Amu just gave her a look that said. 'It's not that funny.'

Ami began laughing harder at Amu's expression. She finally stopped after two minutes.

Amu and Kukai looked at Ami. Amu said, "Alright Ami, you've had enough blackmailing fun for one day."

Kukai was getting impatient. "When you see two people kissing, you shouldn't interrupt them like that. It really kills the mood. And you're right, you are too young to understand. Wait till your Amu's age, and then you can find out."

Ami made a confused face. "What's that supposed to mean? By the time I'm as old as Amu, she'll probably be married or something."

Amu just face palmed.

"I'll admit it wasn't that bad, and now I've got proof that you two are dating.

And because you refused to tell me the truth with the silent treatment , I'm going to have to show this video to dad. He's not going to be too happy. And now that I know all the phone numbers to your friend's cell phones, courtesy of your diary, I may just find a way to send this to them. So many hearts will be broken, but it will be worth it. Every single moment of it."

Amu and Kukai sighed. Kukai gave Amu a look that said, 'Are we really going to let her get away with this? If you want, I can help you convince her to stop. What do you say?'

Then Amu looked at him with a determined face. "Let me handle this Kukai." He just nodded at her in response.

"Ami, I don't care if you tell Dad. The worst thing he's going to do is lock himself in the bathroom for a few days with all the food he can find. And then he'll cry and make a big deal about this. He'll claim that he's running away from home , when in reality he's only going to lock himself in the bathroom. Mom will question Kukai, and then Mom will talk to dad and everything will be fine again in a few days."

Ami dropped the camera in surprise. She began wailing about how unfair this was. The she got an idea. Ami can tell Dad that Amu told her that Kukai is her boyfriend and he's going to have to learn to get over it. That will really upset him.

"Amu, that's not fair. You're cheating and it's not fair. I'm going to tell mom that you left me alone just so you could spend time with Kukai. And then she'll be mad at you. And we will see who has the last laugh."

Amu just glared at her as Kukia pulled her away from the wall. "Ami ,you say its not fair, but you're right in front of me trying to black-mail me. I'm pretty sure that's not fair either.

So should I tell Mom that you were trying to black-mail me? Or should I tell her that you stole my diary after you beat me up in your sleep?"

Kukai began laughing and eventually all of Amu Charas, and Daichi began laughing too. Ami began fake crying in the hopes that someone would stick up for her.

But eventually, Ami realized that what she did was worse compared to her own alibi, and that it was pretty funny. Amu won't admit it, but she's really hoping that Ami will approve of her relationship with Kukai.

Eventually Ami realized that Kukai can make Amu happier than she imagined. And she decided not to mention this to dad.

She heard Kukai tell Amu that if she still wanted to go the Amusement Park tonight, he would go with her. Ami's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. She began chuckling evilly.

"Amu-chan? Did I just hear you two mention that you and Kukai were going to the Amusement Park tonight?"

Amu and Kukai both shared a worried look. "Yeah, why?"

Ami made a cute face at Amu. "Can you please be a nice big sister and take me with you? I promise I won't misbehave. Please One-Chan?"

Amu tried not to look at her face, but she failed. Kukai didn't say a word. Amu said she could handle it. And he doesn't want to make her upset by saying something he shouldn't.

Daichi sat on Kukai's shoulder and just shook his head in disappointment. Because he knows Amu has a weakness for her little sister's puppy dog eyes. "Kukai, I'm sorry but Ami's definitely going with you. You will have to tone it down on the romance if you still decide to go."

Kukai sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't mind. If I'm going to stay in a relationship with Amu and make her happy, I'm going to have to learn to accept her family for the way that they are. They seem happy enough. And as long as Amu is happy, I'm happy too."

Amu's chara's began cooing again. Amu just blushed at his comment. And Ami got that whole thing on the camera for more evidence later. And to show Amu that if Dad can finally learn to accept Amu's relationship, maybe he won't react so dramatically to this whole ordeal when and if she shows him this video.

"Ami, I guess it's alright if you go to the Amusement Park with us. Besides, you're right, I shouldn't leave you alone without checking on you at least every two minutes when I'm not around. And it will be more fun with you there."

Kukai gave Amu a disappointed look. "What? You said so yourself that you don't mind. Did you change your mind, Kukai-koi?"

Kukai blushed. Karma is the worst. What goes around comes around. "No I'm thrilled that she's going with us. It's just I can't believe you think I'm not as fun as your sister."

Amu and Ami shared a look. Then they started giggling. Kukai began making weird faces. "What? Is their something on my face or something?" They tried to stop laughing and give him a poker face, but they couldn't hold it in.

There are many similarities between Amu and Ami. You just have to squint really hard if you don't know them that well. One of the many similarities of their childhood, is that they both find funny faces to be the most hilarious thing on the planet when everyone else is trying to be serious.

You can blame it on their dad. He upset them so much when they were babies with all his energy and booming voice, that making funny faces was the only way he could make them smile at him again.

* * *

_**(Later that day...Still Kukai's POV)**_

I told Amu and Ami to get dressed for our trip to the Amusement Park. They both shared an excited look and they began cheering. I sweat-dropped. I never thought a girl like Amu could be this enthusiastic about something like that. But then again, her 'Cool-n-Spicy Mode' only appears when she's nervous at school.

So, I am expecting to find more surprises later into our relationship. If it lasts long enough for that to happen. But I know it will. I can feel it inside.

I told them that I would give them an hour to decide on their outfits. After all, I had to drag Utau around a mall once because Ikuto managed to convince her that if I went with her, his respect for her would increase.

Utau being lovestruck for Ikuto as usual, got excited and dragged me with her to the mall just so we could pick out a dress for her _'fabulous first date with Ikuto_.'

Her words not mine. I mean I heard rumours that girls were picky, but that was just ridiculous.

Enough about Utau and Ikuto, back to me and Amu. Alright, I told Amu and Ami that I would meet back her in an hour with them after I went home and changed into my lucky charms.

They just laughed at me, but I knew they would be jealous when I got all the best action at the Amusement Park.

So, I dashed home as fast as I could. When I opened the front door, I peeked around a corner and saw Unkai, my oldest brother, reading a manga.

My other brother Rento was playing my PSP. If I wasn't so excited about the date, I would be attempting murder now.

But I let it slide because mom made my brother's promise that if they broke someone else's things, they would have to buy the owner a better replacement.

I just smirked evilly at that thought. But I actually know a guy who can repair things like this.

He's on the soccer team, he's the assistant coach. He's wasn't exactly thrilled that I became team captain of the soccer team.

But when he saw how awesome my skills were, he completely changed his outlook about me.

But I won't tell them that. Besides I heard there was a new PSP coming out soon. And I wanted to get it.

I made sure my other brother's weren't around watching me.

When I found nobody in my way, I dashed upstairs and when I got in my room, I shut the door quickly. I almost slammed it because I was so excited.

"If I keep this up, they won't even have to know that I was here. I can make plenty of excuses, right Daichi?"

I grabbed my lucky charm. It was a necklace with a laminated four leaf clover on it.

Then I decided to change into a black shirt with a green hoodie, and a green shooting star with a red burning tail behind it to represent how fast it was going.

Then I found an emerald-green pair of jeans and a golden pair of converse.

I found a bracelet in my room and I thought about giving it to Amu. I received it when I was a child, I used to love this bracelet.

It had a frilly black and green plaid style about it. When you turned it in a complete circle it showed a pattern with two stars on it. One pink star and one yellow star.

It reminds me of Amu and myself. So, I decided that I would give it to her later. And I stuck it in my pocket. Then I remembered that I left home without my cellphone.

I'm usually so busy with Soccer or just being a Seiyo Guardian that I don't really text or call people that much. I made a mental note to ask Amu for her number if something happens and I need to contact her.

It would be awfully awkward if I called the wrong number asking for my girlfriend with the pink hair.

But then again, that would be pretty freaking hilarious.

I need to get her house phone number too just to be safe.

One of these days I just have a feeling that I'm going to lose Amu's number.

And when I call her house phone, her dad will be the one to pick up the phone. I am going to have to text Amu until we drop the _'boyfriend'_ bomb on her dad.

I hope Ami gets that on camera too. So, I can show my family her dad's reaction to all this.

I double-checked to make sure I didn't forget anything. And then I called out to Daichi that I was ready to head back to Amu's house.

Then I realized something, I don't think he came with me.

I sighed as I tried my best to make it out of the house without being detected. I was almost out the front door, which by the way, is still open. And I mentally face palmed.

Great now were going to have bugs in our house.

When suddenly, I was grabbed from behind.

"And just where do you think you're going, little bro? Why are you in such a hurry to leave? There's not any soccer games coming up, so why are you wearing your four-leaf clover? And why do you have that old frilly green bracelet around your waist? And why do you look so nervous?"

I froze. Soo many questions. "I...Um." I think about Amu and then I blush. "Where have you been Kukai?"

I thought long and hard about this. And then while my bro was thinking he called my other brothers to come in here and help interrogate me.

"Yo bros! Kukai's home! And he's wearing his lucky charm and he's blushing and he's about to leave again!"

There were many comments for what they think.

"What was he doing?"

"Maybe he's got a disease that we don't know about and he's going to see the doctor for his results!"

"I think he's finally found a rival who can match his soccer skills and he's going to show them whose boss!"

They were all wrong. Until my smart brother Rento leaned down in front of me and began inspecting me.

I freaked out. Crap! He's going to find out about Amu and our date! I'm not ready to tell them yet!

He looked at me as he studied me. I tried my best to look at him with a poker face. But I was so nervous it looked like I was glaring at him.

"Guys, I think he's in love with a girl. And he's going to visit her for a date. So he came home when he realized he didn't have any nice looking clothes for his date, and he didn't want to screw up on the date and ruin his chances with her.

So he is wearing his lucky charm."

"But Rento, how can you tell?" He gave them a face that said, _'Are you really that dumb?'_

"I see it in the mangas, and the animes we watch all the time. It's so obvious guys."

My second youngest brother began making a confused face.

"But I've only watched the one about the chick flick animes."

"...What?"

They all looked at him with a WTF face.

He blushed when he realized what he just said.

"Soooooo...When I get a girlfriend, I can understand what she's going through!"

They all took that as a pretty legit answer.

"Okay Rento, how can you tell?"

Rento face palmed. "..."

"I am surrounded by idiots."

They all looked at him.

"What was that bro? We couldn't hear you over our stupidity! We're obviously too stupid to talk to you!"

Rento smirked. "That's exactly what I just pointed out!"

I just sighed. "Everyone, shut up!"

They all looked at me.

"Kukai's right. We should just let him leave so we can work this out! Fist to Fist!"

Unkai cheered. "Yeah bros! Besides if what Rento says is true, we don't want to ruin Kukai's chance at happiness, now do we? He's our baby bro after all!"

I sweatdropped. Then an idea came to mind. This is the perfect distraction!

"Well...then I guess I'll be going then."

I was about to leave again when Rento grabbed me and turned me around so all the guys could see me.

"He is obviously trying to make a poker face and failing. Sweating nervously. Dilated Pupils. Wearing a frilly bracelet. Wearing a lucky charm. Is blushing and feels like he's got a fever..."

"He's definitely in love with this girl. Wait...what if it's a guy?"

I turned pale. "Why would you say something like that? I am 100% straight!"

Unkai laughed. "Is that why that Nagi guy was putting you in a skirt?"

I blushed. "I just wanted to know what it was like to wear a skirt! He's a cross-dressing freak! I didn't expect him to strip me down to my boxers!"

My brothers began laughing. "Okay, okay. We believe you. For now. Kukai answer me. Are you gay? Or are you dating some cute chick behind our backs?"

I sighed. "No. I won't answer either one of your questions. You are all obviously insane!"

Unkai fist pumped Shuusui. "By insane...you mean insanely awesome?"

I face-palmed.

"Why is he hitting himself? Is he retarded?"

I face-palmed again.

"Stop hitting yourself!"

I just sighed and crossed my arms.

* * *

_**(A few hours of Kukai's brothers arguing Later.)****  
**_

This is getting old. And suddenly a gust of wind blew through our house and we got wet.

"Hey guys, it's raining outside." Rento glared at Unkai.

I smirked. "No. God is crying because you ruined my perfect chance at happiness!"

They all gave each other a weird look.

"Really? He likes you that much? Woah. Ultimate respect bro."

I'm looking out the door and I couldn't take it anymore.

Amu and Ami have probably given up on waiting for me by now. Well, I blew it. There goes my first date with Amu.

My brother's were still arguing and lightning roared.

"Damn it! Because of your fighting I missed the chance to take Amu on our first date tonight! We were going to go the Amusement Park and ride the Ferris Wheel, and eat Ice Cream and it was going to be great!

But thanks to you guys and your stupid bickering, I lost my chance! I hope your all happy because I'm not!"

Unkai smirked. "Aww man, I owe Rento five bucks."

Rento just smirked. "Yes you do. But now we need to help Kukai. We made this mess and now we're going to have to apologize. To Amu and Kukai."

Unkai grabbed me by my arm and screamed. "Yeah! What are we waiting for Bros? Where does this chick live?"

Oh hell to the no! They are not going to visit Amu! This is a disaster. Rento began chuckling.

Then I realized my phone wasn't in my pocket.

"Hehehe...Is this her Kukai?"

He showed the picture I have of Amu, she was sleeping too. I couldn't resist. She had a cute little brown teddy bear with green eyes that I got her and she was hugging it in her sleep.

It was so cute. I will admit it, I squealed like a little girl after I left her house with the picture.

"T-Th-That's...not mine!" Rento smirks again.

"Then why is it on your phone with a caption saying, "Amu with the Valentine Bear I gave her! There's even a heart after the caption!"

My face turned a scarlet shade of red. "Ha! I knew it, you're in love with her! All of you owe me five bucks! I told you he liked a girl named Amu!"

Rento had caught me one night when I was asleep. I was dreaming about Amu and I started talking about her out loud, and Rento just had to be in my room when this happened.

So, he began bugging me about it for a week.

All my brothers groaned in frustration.

"Aww man!"

Rento laughed because apparently, he found Amu's address on my phone.

He smirked evilly at me. "Guys...I know where she lives!"

Everyone began cheering except me. I felt terrible.

* * *

_**(10 minutes later they arrived at Amu's house...)**_

Unkai finally set me down. He was dragging me by one hand as he ran. Now I know how Amu feels. Terrible. I will just have to teach her how to run faster so we can run together.

Unkai barged up to the door and knocked on it roughly. I hid behind my brothers afraid of Amu's reaction.

Amu's little sister opened the door and she looked terrified.

"W-who are you?" Unkai laughed. "I am one of Kukai's older brothers Unkai. Who are you?"

She smiled. "I am Amu's little sister, Ami. Why are you here and where's Kukai?

He was supposed to take my sister and I to the Amusement Park but he didn't show up and he said he would meet us when he got back. Did something happen to him?"

My brother's looked guilty when they found out that I was being serious. And that they really do owe Rento five bucks.

"Hey, you're sister's name is Amu right?" Ami looked at him like he was stupid. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Unkai shivered. "We need to talk to her. It's not Kukai's fault that he was too late. It was ours, we're sorry."

Ami looked down in deep thought. "Apology accepted. But now you've got to tell Amu. I'll go get her. But I want Kukai to tell her his side of the story."

After a few minutes, Amu came outside with a hoodie on. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, it's still raining.

I began to pull mine up so I wouldn't look stupid in front of Amu.

When she came out my brothers gasped. Rento started laughing. "Wow Kukai, she's even cuter when she's awake!" They all began laughing.

Amu looked at me in confusion. She was about to go back inside but I grabbed her by the wrist.

"Amu wait. It's not my fault that I didn't make it back in time. I have proof, just give me a minute."

I grabbed Unkai by his shirt and pulled him so that we were eye-to-eye. "I want you to tell her what happened. You started it, you finish it."

Unkai looked afraid of me for once in his life. "Ok. Fine."

He looked at Amu and then he looked at me. He sighed.

"Amu, what Kukai says is true. It's not his fault that he was late. It was mine. When he was headed out the front door he was blushing and in hurry so, I being the one of his older brothers, wanted to know what was wrong with him.

He's never been in such a hurry about a girl and I didn't realize why he wanted to leave so fast.

So, I called our other brothers over and we interrogated him. But we eventually began arguing about it.

"Because somebody," he looks at Rento, "Thinks he's better than everyone else."

Rento lowered his head in shame. Amu wasn't expecting this.

She's never really seen all of Kukai's brothers at the same time. She didn't know he had this many.

Amu sighed and pulled Kukai into a hug. Even though it was raining and cold wind was blowing, Amu managed to warm him up with her body heat.

Kukai sighed. "Amu, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect this to happen.

I should've just told my brothers the truth and then I could've made it back in time before this storm."

I heard lightning right after I said that. Amu sighed as she looked at my brothers behind me.

"I guess you guys are going to have to stay at my house until this storm blows over."

I am not looking forward to this.

* * *

_**Lol. My aunt forced me to go to sleep so I stopped typing this chapter. **_

_**I feel asleep at 10 A.M. and woke up at 2 P.M. **_

_**So...I only got 4 hours of sleep! :D **_

_**It's a bit longer than my recent chapters. I got distracted with funny internet videos. XD**_

_**And I have company again. But at least I won't be so bored. ^_^**_

**_Kukai - You just had to get my brothers involved didn't you?_**

**Yep. I love torturing you. **

**Kukai - -_-**

**I am sorry for making you wait. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update again tomorrow. **

**But not so late this time. I started at 5 A.M. and then I started watching videos and I forgot about my story.**

**So I used the microphone on my phone so I wouldn't have to type it all and the damn thing made so many errors! -_-  
**

**Gomensai! For a few missing incorrect details.**

**I forgot to mention a few names involving Kukai's brother's and their ages.**

**Kaidou is the oldest.**

**Just to let you know.**

**So when I got out of bed and started correcting it, I kept getting distracted.**

**So, I ended up posting later than I had hoped to.**

**I started at 2 pm when I when I woke up and tried to write the rest of my story.**

**Then a lot of stuff happened and I forgot about it**


	5. Kukai's Brothers And Secrets

_**Hello!**_

_**So glad you like the first 4 chapters!**_

_**Well, I hope you like this one!**_

_**If you were confused last chapter,**_

_**the rain became very intense after a while, so Amu decided to let Kukai's brother's stay until it stopped.**_

_**Sadly, it didn't stop in this chapter! **_

_**Kukai - Oh, Kami, why? Why would you do this to me?**_

_**Eh. They were going to do something like this later in your relationship anyway. **_

_**Kukai - I guess your right about that.**_

_**Of course I am!**_

_**Kukai - Know it all. -_-**_

_**I'm kidding. XD **_

_**Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_**(Amu's POV...The next day)**_

My parents were supposed to come home today.

They called the house phone, but Kukai's eldest brother, Kaidou answered the phone first.

He assured them that he would keep an eye on my little sister and I while they enjoyed themselves. My mom was concerned until she found out that they were Kukai's older brothers. Then she seemed perfectly fine with the idea.

Unfortunately, it's still raining. Apparently, I promised the brothers that they could stay as long as it was still raining. I was half asleep last night when I said that.

I was very comfortable in Kukai's arms on the couch. So, naturally I fell asleep.

Kukai woke up in a grouchy mood because of it. It all started this morning when we woke up.

We were still asleep on the couch. When I woke up, one of Kukai's brothers was in my face, so I screamed. Kukai woke up in a sour mood and began yelling at his brother.

"Why would you do that? What's wrong with you Rento? And you're supposed to be the smart one!"

He just laughed and adjusted his new glasses. They were my mom's reading glasses.

I looked at him like he was retarded. "Where did you get those glasses? I'm pretty sure those are my mom's reading glasses!"

He just laughed at me and poked me in the nose. "Somewhere you will never know about."

I just scrunched up my nose and I sneezed. "Excuse me."

Rento freaked out and ran away screaming. "Ahh! Kukai's girlfriend sneezed on me! I'm allergic to girly germs! Ahh!"

Kukai and I looked at each other. Then we started laughing. Eventually Kukai's other brothers woke up laughing. I looked at Kukai again. "Does he always do this?"

Kukai chuckled and kissed my nose. I giggled and blushed. "Only when we've had a bad day. He tries to make us feel better about it by acting dumb on purpose! So, this is very rare."

I started laughing again and Kukai hugged me tightly. He kissed me on the forehead and sighed. "Good morning Amu-koi."

I giggled again. "Good morning to you too, Kukai-koi." He just blushed.

"What? You didn't expect me to call you '_Kukai'_ all the time, did you?"

He just chuckled. "Well, no but..."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he stopped talking. Then he sighed in happiness when I pulled away.

"I love you Amu. Very much. Wait, I just realized something very important!"

I looked at him in concern. "What?"

"We have to go back to school tomorrow!"

I gasped. "Crap! What are we going to tell the others? I don't want to hide our relationship forever!"

Kukai nodded his head and sighed. "I guess we could keep it a secret until we come up with a plan. I don't think they will notice."

I sighed. "I guess it's our only option. We don't want Tadase spazzing out on us. I mean sure you get lots of paperwork. But, I don't want more!"

Kukai looked shocked. "Hey! I don't want more paperwork either!"

I chuckled. "You're used to it. But I'm not. So, it's fair."

Kukai pouted. "Fine. But, you're going to help me with the paperwork."

I sighed for the millionth time today. "Fine. It's only fair considering that it was my fault in the first place."

* * *

_**(Later that day...)**_

I guess Kami felt pity for us and decided to make the rain stop. Kukai's brothers left in a hurry.

Why you ask? I don't know. Rento left my mother's glasses on the table next to the kitchen's entrance with a sticky note.

I picked it up and began reading it.

A blush made its way to my face after I read it.

* * *

_**(The Sticky Note...)**_

_Dear Amu. _

_I am happy that Kukai decided to confess his feelings to you. _

_I was afraid that it was a snobby girl or something much worse. But when I first laid eyes on you, I knew you would be able to make him happy for a very long time. _

_And I was right. You are a very sweet and beautiful girl. I hope you two are together forever. _

_And someday if you two get married, I will be the brother that supports you 100%! _

_I will even bring a cake for you two! _

_Of course, you need to tell me when you're getting married and what flavors you want __for the cake!_

_So, I left my number on the back of this note. Along with everyone elses. Good luck! _

_P.S. Don't have too much fun with Kukai! Well, if you do, use protection! :D_

_You're probably blushing madly now. But someone had to be a man and say it!_

_Love, your big bro Rento. _

* * *

_**(Amu's POV...After reading the sticky note.)**_

I blushed madly. I never thought Kukai had such an intelligent, yet perverted, brother. Well, you learn something new everyday. I guess I better let Kukai read the note. Just to be safe.

After Kukai read the note, he had a similar expression. Blushing madly with a nervous look on his face.

Sounds pretty accurate. Daichi read the note and he began laughing at us. I begged him not to tell the girls but he did it anyway.

My chara's, including my little sister Ami, smirked at me evilly.

Oh Kami. What have I gotten myself into? I always manage to find trouble along the way. No matter what choice I make. Oh well. I guess this was meant to be after all.

* * *

_**(Later That Night...Still Amu's POV)**_

We managed to wrestle with Ami and put her to bed. She decided to sleep in a chair in our living room.

While we slept on the couch again. I was worried about school tomorrow. So, I told Kukai about my doubt and fear. He just chuckled and began tickling me mercilessly.

I laughed and tried to hit him to make him stop. But he was too strong for me.

"Promise me you'll stop worrying about our relationship?"

I giggled. "N-no." He smiled at me and began tickling me again.

I tried to laugh quietly to avoid waking Ami, but it was practically impossible. After a few minutes of non-stop laughter, I gave up.

Kukai asked me the same question again. "Promise me you'll stop worrying about our relationship?"

I sighed in defeat. "I will try. But I can't keep any promises."

Kukai sighed. "Close enough."

He chuckled and gave me a good night kiss.

"Good night Amu-koi." He held me tightly in his arms.

I yawned. "Good night Kukai-koi."

The living room light was still on. So I politely asked Ran to turn it off. After all, she was resting under the light switch.

She yawned and turned out the light.

Everyone thanked her and fell asleep.

* * *

_**(The next day after school at the Royal Garden...)**_

Kukai grabbed my hand on the way to the Royal Garden and a few students began whispering. This made me nervous. I glanced at him and he just winked and smiled at me. I relaxed a little after seeing his face.

_Okay Amu. You can do this! You're just hiding a secret from your friends. Not a big deal. Well technically it's about my relationship with Kukai, so this is a big deal. Who am I kidding?! I want to hide so bad right now!_

I guess Kukai could sense my nervous aura because he squeezed my hand reassuringly. I relaxed completely.

When the other guardians were in my sight, I released Kukai's hand. He looked disappointed but he shook it off quickly to avoid suspicion.

Everyone became excited when they saw us. "Amu-chi! You're back!" Yaya tackled me to the ground in a bear hug. "Ow. Nice to see you too, Yaya!" I tried to hug her back but she was too strong.

I couldn't move.

Kukai chuckled nervously. "Yaya. Try not to kill Amu with a bear hug okay?"

Yaya began pouting but she let me go.

"Meanie, you always manage to ruin Yaya's fun. Amu-chi doesn't mind. Right Amu-chi?"

I just remained silent.

Yaya sighed.

"Oh. Yaya knows what's going on. You do mind don't you?"

I just nodded my head. And Yaya smiled again.

"Okay Amu-chi! Yaya will try to be more gentle next time when she hugs you!"

I smiled at her and Kukai helped me get up. Tadase and Nadeshiko came up to us.

Nadeshiko noticed how I blushed when Kukai lifted me up. Hugging me after he pulled me up.

She giggled. And Tadase glared. "What's going on here Souma-kun?"

Kukai and Yaya shared a look. "Well, Yaya got to hug Amu, so why can't I?"

Tadase let that one slide...for now.

Nadeshiko decided to hug me too. After all the guardians hugged me, Tadase was last. He didn't want to let go but Kukai gave him a look that apparently scared him.

We sat down and got right back to business. Paperwork as usual. Tadase was disappointed when I decided to sit next to Kukai and ask him for help.

But I gave Nade a look and she offered to help Tadase. He was still disappointed, but he looked happier than he was before.

Kukai was right. Tadase has given him extra paperwork.

I think Nade caught on to our plan because every time Tadase looked at us, she would give us a signal to look busy. And we did. This caused Tadase to look at us suspiciously.

I was sweating nervously. But if you didn't know me that well, you would probably assume it was because I was thinking too hard.

Kukai grabbed my hand under the table and he squeezed it gently. And I relaxed as I continued my work.

He's kinda like a stress ball. You squeeze it and you feel better again. I know it's a weird comparison, but oh well.

It didn't take long before Kukai and I finished our paper work. Nagi was helping Rima and Kairi was helping Yaya. We all finished earlier than expected.

I think Rima was on to our secret because she gave me a look after we all finished.

It was the kind of look that said, "I know you're hiding something. And I will get to the bottom of this. And when I do, everyone will know."

I was concerned. I shared a look with Kukai and he just chuckled. "What's the matter Hinamori? Something bothering you?"

I blushed. I forgot that he used to call me that all the time. It was actually kinda cute, now that I thought about it.

Tadase glared at us but we both ignored him. I gestured for him to lean down and he did.

I began whispering in his ear, "I'm nervous about this Kukai. I think Nade and Rima are starting to get suspicious. You think I should tell them? The guys seem completely oblivous, well except for Tadase."

He just sighed and kissed me on the forehead. Everyone gasped. He gave them a look. "What? I always do that with Amu. She's just feeling overworked at the moment."

Everyone sighed in relief. "That was close." I lip synced it to him. He replied back. "I know."

After the Royal Meeting and paperwork was done, I decided to tell the girls.

"Hey Rima! Nade! Come here for a moment!"

Kukai gave me a look that said, "Try not to screw things up too bad."

And I nodded at him in return. The girls both looked at me in confusion. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Rima, Nade, I've been in a relationship with Kukai for a few days now. But I just don't want the guys or Yaya to know yet. Can you try to keep this a secret?"

Rima looked surprised. And Nade just smiled at me. "I knew it! I knew you like each other!" Nade almost screamed like a fan-girl but I put my hand over her mouth before she did.

"That was really close Amu. I was about to start my investigation. You're secrets safe with me. For now."

Rima said that with little emotion in her voice.

"Rima sometimes I wonder why you're so quiet. Are you plotting something?"

Rima smirked. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Nade and Rima returned to their seats. Rima with a smirk on her face. And Nade with a goofy smile on her face.

Well, that went better than I expected.

* * *

_**(After exiting the Royal Garden with Kukai and Amu on the path to her house.)**_

Kukai was excited.

"Amu, I need to tell you something now."

I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes Kukai-koi?"

I heard noises in a bush behind us, but I ignored it.

"Nagi knows about us. And I overheard Tadase and Nagi talking about the possibilities of our relationship. And Tadase didn't seem as disappointed as I had expected. I don't think this relationship will have to be a secret for long."

Kukai kissed me on the lips before I could respond. It was a short kiss, but it was also passionate.

When he pulled away he chuckled. "I've been waiting for that kiss all day."

I just giggled and grabbed his hand. "Let's head home Kukai-koi."

He chuckled. "As you wish, my princess."

We laughed about it on the way home.

But something's not right.

When Kukai kissed me, I swear I heard someone in the bush. They sounded surprised and I heard them gasp.

I wonder who it could be?

* * *

_**(To the mystery person in the bush...)**_

I don't believe it! I thought Amu liked **him. **Not Souma! He's going to be very disappointed. And our plan is still not ready yet. There are still a few things we need to do first.

Before we can continue with our next operation.

Or as the code name suggests, **"Operation X."**

She was definitely female. She began laughing evilly.

"Just wait Amu. I will have my revenge!"

A certain devil Chara laughed with her owner.

* * *

_***Gasps* Who do you think it is?**_

_**I know for you hardcore Shugo Chara fans that it's pretty obvious.**_

_**But for the beginners, like I used to be, it's not that obvious!**_

_**Well, feel free to tell me who you think it is!**_

_**Kukai - This was a good chapter.**_

_**Thanks. It didn't take me long to make either! I've had a major brainstorm! :D**_

_**Kukai - Good for you.**_

_**-_- You know I hate sarcasm, right?**_

_**Kukai - That wasn't sarcasm.**_

_**Oh. O_O Moving on...**_

_**I will try to update tomorrow. **_

_**Until next time viewers! :D**_


	6. Evil Schemes And Parents Dreams?

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I didn't give you enough time to respond to the last chapter.**_

_**But, it was obvious. **_

_**In this chapter Amu's Parents are back and Utau and Ikuto's scheme is brought into the light.**_

_**What could they be up to?**_

_**Let's find out.**_

_**Peach-Pit Owns Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

When Amu and I made it back to her house, we were surprised to find her parents waiting for us. Amu's mother greeted me happily. "Hello Kukai and Amu. Did you have a good time at school?"

We both nodded in unison. "Well, Kukai there's something I would like to talk to you about. Amu, please be a dear and head upstairs to your room. We got a surprise for you."

Amu looked at me with worried eyes but I just mouthed that I would be alright. She nodded and went upstairs. Amu's mother glared furiously. She led me into the kitchen and turned out the light. Then we sat around the kitchen table. She turned on a light above our heads. Looks like I'm getting interrogated earlier than I had hoped.

"Kukai, you're not in trouble. But, I want to hear nothing but the truth out of your mouth. Understood?"

I nodded. "Yes mam."

She smiled. "Good. Now let's begin. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer me with a yes or no response. Understood?"

I nodded again.

She began thinking long and hard.

"Okay first question. Do you love my daughter Amu?"

I blushed. "Yes mam."

She squealed. I couldn't tell if she was happy or confused.

"Did you or did you not spend the night with my daughter while we were gone?"

I sighed in defeat. "Yes I did."

Midori's face turned serious. "Did you have sex?"

My whole face turned red. "No mam."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of son. If you decide to in the future, would you promise me that you will use protection?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes mam!"

She sighed in contentment. "Okay. Fifth Question. Are you dating my daughter?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yes mam."

She smiled. "Oh! I'm so proud! Who confessed first?"

"Well, to be honest. Ami read Amu's diary and it had Amu's confession in there. So technically Amu confessed first."

Midori squealed happily. "Aww. You're just so cute! And such a gentleman!"

Then her face turned serious. "You may have gotten my youngest daughter's approval as well as my own, but now you must deal with her father. But I warn you. He's very un-predictable."

I gulped nervously. Amu's father sat down in the chair when Midori left the room.

"Hello Kukai. I am Amu's father. I hope that my wife didn't scare you too bad."

I shook my head. "No sir. She was very straightforward and honest."

He smiled. "Ah. So I see. Well, I'm nothing like her. In fact, you may say my methods are a little unorthodox."

I shook my head in confusion. "What?"

He smirked. "Now, are you in love with my daughter?"

I nodded my head. "Yes sir."

"You want nothing but her happiness, correct?"

I nodded again. "Yes sir."

He smiled. "If you had to choose between Soccer and my daughter, which would you choose?"

I thought hard. "Amu of course."

He sighed. "I know I should be much harder on you but, you're just so polite. It's hard to be harsh to you. Your last name is Souma? Is this correct?"

I nodded. My neck was getting sore. "Yes sir."

He smiled widely. "Really? How is your father doing?"

I looked surprised. "He's doing great. Do you know my father?"

He smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yes. We were colleagues once. Back in elementary school. We were friends until we got separated during college. Do you think your father would mind if we went on a fishing trip or golfing trip together?"

I shook my head. "I don't see why not. Your wife has his number. I gave it to her the first day I began walking her daughter to school. My father is actually thrilled to see you again."

He smiled happily. "That's good to hear. Now then. Have you and Amu had a proper date yet?"

I shook my head. "No sir. We were going to go to the amusement Park the other night, but my brother's stopped me from going. By the time I got back to see Amu, it was raining and it was getting late."

His face turned to that of realization. "Is that why your eldest brother Unkai answered our phone? They had to stay over because of the rain?"

I nodded my head vigorously.

"Well, normally I wouldn't allow my daughter to even mention having a guy friend. But, I guess you're a different story. I'm glad to have you in the family son."

I smiled. "Now, Amu should be upstairs. We got a surprise for her. It's small, pink, and fluffy."

"Is it a pet by any chance?" He nodded his head happily. "Yes. Now why don't you go upstairs and help Amu get settled with her new pet?"

I nodded my head in excitement. "Okay sir!" He smiled and hugged me, patting me on the back. "Please just call me Papa, Hinamori was my father's name."

I nodded because I understood. And I rushed upstairs.

When I opened the door, I was surprised.

There was a little puppy. It had light pink fur, and honey golden eyes. It's underbelly was pure white. It was adorable!

I tackled Amu in a hug. And the puppy followed after me.

Amu was surprised to see me back so soon. But she laughed and hugged me tightly.

"So, how did the_ 'interrogation'_ with my parents go?"

I smiled. "It went well."

Amu looked surprised. "You mean... My dad didn't freak out? He didn't try to run away from home? I mean lock himself in the bathroom?"

I smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Nope. He didn't even shed a tear."

Amu hugged me. "I love you Kukai."

I hugged her back. "I love you too Amu. Now, about this dog, what are you going to name it? Is it a girl or a boy?"

Amu giggled. "I think it's a boy. How about Hikaru?"

I looked at the puppy and it barked in happiness. "I think it likes the name."

It tackled Amu in a hug. "Such a sweet puppy."

Amu laughed. "You know. Whenever you snuck up on me when I was on the couch the other day, I thought it was Ikuto again. I was seriously planning to demand that my parents get us a dog because of it. And here we are now. With a new dog. I wonder how big he's going to get?"

I chuckled. "I don't know. I just hope he's house trained."

Amu giggled. " I doubt it. Maybe we should let him outside for a walk? Mom got us a leash and everything ready for him outside. We even got a dog house. All that's left to do is fill up his bowl and put his name on his house."

I began to pet Hikaru. And he barked happily. "He's such a happy dog. I wonder why?"

Amu began rubbing his belly and he rolled over. "Maybe he's just happy to find a family who will love him. And take care of him."

I sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

We took the dog outside and decided to head toward the Royal Garden. We got a text from Tadase, something about an emergency meeting. We made sure to tell Amu's mom before we left.

She told us to be safe and to make it home before dark. We agreed and rushed to the school. With Hikaru following quickly behind us.

* * *

_**(Still Kukai's POV. At the Royal Garden.)**_

When we got to the Royal Garden. Yaya squealed in delight. "A PUPPY!" Hikaru seemed just as eager to see her. Then he tackled her and she began running around with Hikaru happily chasing her.

"You're it Puppy!" Amu laughed. "Yaya his name is Hikaru. He's my new puppy."

Nadeshiko and Nagi smiled at us. "Hello Amu, Kukai. We hope we weren't interrupting anything too important."

Tadase shared a look with Kairi and Rima and he sighed. "Yes. Because we have something very important to talk about."

To Yaya's disappointment, Hikaru returned to Amu and sat in her lap when she found a chair to sit in. He remained silent as Amu began rubbing his back.

Tadase smiled. "Such a well-trained puppy. When did you get him, Hinamori-san?" I chuckled and kissed Amu on the cheek and sat down in the chair next to her. "She just got him today." Tadase glared at me but said nothing. Once everyone else found their seats, Tadase cleared his throat.

"There have been reports of little to no activity from Easter. I think we should all keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. They could be plotting something so evil, that we wouldn't expect it to happen. So, we need to keep in touch as much as possible. I have alerted your parents of our activities and after little convincing, they realised that we were being absolutely serious. Your parents have decided to help out when they can, so expect them to be more protective of you than usual."

We all groaned. "That's just great Tadase! We've got enough problems with our parents. Now you have to tell them about our guardian duties? We're probably going to be put under house arrest or something extreme now."

Everyone whispered in agreement. Tadase sighed. "Yes. As Souma-Kun pointed out, things may become more intense when you return to your houses. But, I did it to increase our safety. You can thank me later."

We all nodded our heads in agreement. Tadase got off topic soon enough, and I began staring at Amu. She caught me staring and she giggled once or twice. Hikaru began growling at me. Something tells me this isn't your average dog. I stopped when Hikaru bared his fangs at me.

I wondered why he was being so protective suddenly. But then I whispered to him. "You know about mine and Amu's secret relationship, don't you?" The dog whimpered and nodded his head. Then he proceeded to cover his eyes with his paws.

Then Tadase cleared his throat. "Souma-kun, I understand that this meeting is off topic and boring, but that is no reason for you to carry a conversation with Amu's dog. Now where was I?"

Everyone began giggling. And Tadase was ignored after that. "Souma-Kun, may I speak to you in private?" I looked at Amu and Hikaru was growling at Tadase. Something tells me I'm not going to like this conversation.

Once the others were out of view, Tadase glared at me. "Okay Souma, spill the beans." I chuckled. "I'm being serious. You have spent an awfully large amount of time with Amu. Something's up. And I want to know about it."

I sighed in defeat. Tadase smirked triumphantly. "Guess what? I'm dating Amu. And her parents are totally fine with it!"

Tadase began growling. But soon enough he sighed in defeat. Although the growling didn't stop there. We turned our heads to see Hikaru growling with his fangs bared. Not too long after, Amu was right behind him.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Amu pleaded with him to stop. But he kept growling. Then I realized something, he's been growling for quiet a while now.

I heard someone's footsteps and I tackled Tadase out of the way. There was a large hole in the ground where we were just standing. It was burning. I managed to stomp out the fire before it got serious.

Hikaru leaped into Amu's arms. Whimpering and growling. She just held him still while I jumped in front of her.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I chara changed with Daichi and I waited eagerly for my new opponent to show up. And she did.

It was Utau! "Well well, look what we have here? The Kiddy King, The Soccerball, and The Strawberry. Long time no see?"

She giggled mischeviously as the other Guardians made their way to our location. "Hmm, reinforcements are on the way. But that's okay. I can take them."

She chara changed with Eru and attempted to grab Amu. But I was too quick for her. "Golden Victory Shoot!" A flaming ball was sent flying toward her, but she managed to dodge it at the last second. It missed her head by a few inches. I grabbed Amu and threw her over my shoulder. I held her still by her waist and she held on to her dog. I decided to get Amu away from Utau. So, with my flying skateboard, I flew toward some trees while we waited for the others to finish her off.

It took a while, but Utau was exhausted after fighting the other Guardians. No one was seriously injured. But now we know she's after Amu. She locked eyes with me for a second and I gulped. I didn't make a sound.

She looked surprised for a split second, but then she laughed and disappeared. The other guardians were panting when we landed back on the ground. Amu was pale. "Never do that again without warning me Kukai."

I scratched my head nervously. "Haha. Yeah, sorry about that Amu-koi." Everyone else gasped. And Amu gave me a look that said, "Really? You couldn't wait to call me that later?"

We had to explain our relationship to everyone. But soon enough, they all began laughing in excitement! "Yaya is so happy for you guys! She always knew you loved each other!"

We both sighed in relief. I kissed Amu to prove it to Tadase. And he wasn't too thrilled about it when she kissed back. We pulled away quickly, because we didn't want to gross anybody out. Rima gave us a thumbs up and Nagi copied her gesture. Nadeshiko glared at Tadase when she found out about the reason for his hostility towards me.

"Tadase Hotori! I can't believe you! Just because Kukai likes Amu is not a good reason to assign him extra paperwork. And glaring at him is not any better!"

Tadase sighed in defeat. "Okay, Okay! I'm sorry Souma-Kun. I was just worried about you and Amu. I knew you both had feelings for each other. And I was hoping I would have the chance to confess first by making you uncomfortable. We all know how confident you are Souma-Kun. It wouldn't take long for you to confess."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Eh. I probably would've done the same thing If I was you Tadase. After all, I love Amu-koi very much. I wouldn't like the idea of somebody else stealing her love away from me like that."

We spent the rest of our time laughing and playing a few games. But it was getting late and we decided to go home. My parents still weren't home yet, so I decided to stay with Amu. But, we stopped by my house to get a few things for me to take with me. Like my PSP, and some extra clothes, and my pillow.

Hopefully, the next time Utau or Ikuto shows up, we will be ready. I got lucky today. If I had decided to stay at Amu's house for even a second, I'm sure that Utau would've grabbed her.

I'm just glad for the trees surrounding the school. I would have been frozen on the spot if I didn't spot a tree to hide in. That was close.

Oh yeah! And of course, I'm grateful for the other guardians. Without them, we would've been done for!

* * *

_**(Ikuto's POV)**_

I'm surprised to hear such terrible news. Utau has informed me that Amu has a boyfriend. I was glad to hear that it's not the Kiddy King. That would be disappointing. Amu can do so much better.

But it was even more surprising to find out that it's the Soccer Boy. What was his name? Um. Unkai, Dukai? Oh yeah. It was Kukai Souma. I heard that he is the Soccer Star.

Now what would a guy like him, want with a girl like Amu? Perhaps he's just using her for a popularity boost. If what I heard was correct, Amu's the most popular girl in her grade.

Kukai is one of the most popular guys as well. But if he's so popular, why would he need Amu? Perhaps he truly does love Amu. I will have to investigate later. But now, I need to think about when we should begin the next phase of **"Operation X."**

As the name suggests, we are going to use X eggs. But Amu is a big part of it. If we can convince Amu to join us, then the Guardians will have no choice but to surrender. After all Amu is one of the most powerful Guardians in existence.

We have been to many schools over the years. And I've never seen a Guardian quiet like her. Nor have I seen such a popular one at that.

That's why I was surprised to see Amu in action for the first time. She was obviously a beginner. But her talent was so natural, I was speechless.

How could a fragile girl like Amu become so powerful? I will find out soon enough. And when I do, Kiddy King better watch out. I still have small feelings for Amu, so hopefully Kukai will stay out of my way.

But if he decides to get involved. I will fight him tooth and nail for Amu!

* * *

_**Well that's the next chapter!**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**I appreciate any honesty you use towards my story.**_

_**If I'm going to continue, I need to know if it's worth the time.**_

_**Also on the Wiki, it says that Kukai's last name is spelt "Soma."**_

_**I don't know if that's correct, but I will keep using Souma for now.**_

_**Will Ikuto really use Amu in his scheme?**_

_**Will Hikaru become a good watch dog?**_

_**Will Kukai and the others be able to stop Ikuto and Utau?**_

_**Find out next time!**_

_**In the Soccerball and The Strawberry!**_


	7. The Fair And The Date!

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I decided to update early.**_

_**I may have confused a few of you, if I did feel free to send me a private message or whatever.**_

_**I never let them have an actual date. **_

_**In this chapter, I decided to put the date in here.**_

_**It's very important for the relationship to blossom.**_

_**Kukai - What are you talking about?**_

_**You're relationship with Amu of course.**_

_**Kukai - Oh that. It's going fine. Why do we need to go on a date?**_

_**To enjoy yourselves.**_

_**Kukai - And? What else?**_

_**To explore your feelings.**_

_**Kukai - Oh. Is that all?**_

_**Yeah. Pretty much.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Oh yeah. You're probably wondering about Dia. She's not in this chapter.**_

_**I think three Charas is plenty for Amu.**_

_**Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_**(Amu's POV)**_

When we got home, I decided to take a shower. Kukai decided to stay downstairs and play his PSP until I got out. It felt so nice to just relax when I took a shower. I got out after I thought about my relationship with Kukai.

I decided to ask him about a date. We need to have at least one. I think it would be fun. Kukai's very energetic, so I want to see what he comes up with. I got dressed in my pajamas.

My tank-top was red with black polka dots. It hugged my curves nicely. I wore a pair of black shorts with a spade, clover, and a heart on the sides. Then I brushed my hair and teeth. I decided to leave my hair down.

When I got downstairs, Momma, Papa, and Ami were watching TV. While Kukai played his PSP on the floor. He had his tongue sticking out in concentration. And I just giggled when I saw his face.

He smiled when I entered the room. "Hey Amu-koi! Did you enjoy your shower?" I blushed and giggled. "Yep. Now it's your turn to take one." He groaned. "Aww man. I was just about to beat level 12."

I giggled again. "You can finish after you take a shower." He sighed. "Alright. But, not before I get my hug and kiss first." He hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips. "Thanks Amu." I just laughed and pushed him toward the upstairs bathroom.

"Don't come back down until you're clean!" He groaned again. "You sound like my mom!" I was surprised to hear him say that. "Is that good or bad?" He thought about it for a moment. "That's a good thing. I guess."

I sat down on the couch with mom and Ami. Dad was on the floor looking at Kukai's PSP. "Dad, what are you doing?" He just continued his inspection of the game. "I'm just checking out this game console. I don't think you have one Amu-chan."

"I don't, but I have a Wii and a 3DS."

Dad looked surprised. "Wow. When did you get those?" I thought about it for a while. Then I realized that I didn't have an answer. Fortunately for me, Mom knew the answer. "We got her those for Christmas last year. Don't you remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I remember. That was fun. I enjoyed shopping for gifts. I never thought I would enjoy shopping so much."

We all laughed. Dad hated shopping. Unless of course, it was for his camera or technology. He'd rather shop for computer upgrades than clothes. But I felt the same way.

Mom would always make me model the clothes for her. Mom always bragged to other customers about me and it would embarrass me. Then dad would show them pictures of me as a kid and it would make things awkward. And yeah, it's not worth the trip with my family.

Don't get me wrong. I like spending as much time with my family as possible. But they are really embarrassing. If they could change just a little, I'd feel better. But then, things wouldn't be the same.

Hikaru was chewing on his new chew toy. Mom bought it while Kukai and I went to the Royal Garden. It was a toy bone that squeaked. Oh that reminds me. I need to give him a bath.

"Hey momma? Do you think I should give Hikaru a bath tonight?"

She smirked. "No. Let's see how Papa handles it. You up for the challenge Papa?"

He just nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah! I love a good challenge! Just name it and the place and I'll do it!"

I giggled at his enthusiasm. "We need you to bathe Hikaru. Can you handle that?"

Dad thought about it for a few minutes. "Sure. Did we get any shampoo for him?"

Mom was prepared to answer him. "Yes dear. It's in the kitchen. Wait until Kukai gets out of the shower."

Dad was excited. "Oh yeah! I get to be the first person to bathe the dog! He'll be so clean, you can eat off him!"

We all made disgusted faces. Mom sighed. "Um dear. He's the family pet, not a food bowl."

Papa chuckled nervously. "Uh yeah. I knew that."

It didn't take long for Kukai to finish his shower. He came down stairs in a green T-shirt and black shorts. He was drying his hair when he entered the living room.

He smirked at me. "Hey Amu-koi. Miss me?" Mom and Ami just giggled. Dad looked shocked to see him done so fast. "Hardly Kukai." He pouted as he made his way to me. He handed the towel to dad and he eagerly grabbed Hikaru and ran upstairs.

Kukai looked confused. "Um, what was that about?" I giggled and pulled him down to my level. I kissed him and he stopped talking after that. Mom giggled. "That always worked on your father when we were young."

I blushed. "Mom!" She giggled. "Well, I better get Ami off to bed. I'll be back soon. Don't have too much fun."

Kukai blushed too. "Humph." He kissed me one more time before he grabbed his PSP. "Hey, why are there fingerprints on it?" I laughed. "My dad tried to mess with it. But he got distracted. Mom convinced him to bathe the dog. So, that's why he ran upstairs in a hurry."

Kukai chuckled. "Every good man likes a challenge." I scoffed. "You're not a man yet Kukai." He smirked. "You said I'm not a man yet. Keyword : Yet."

I just giggled. "Don't question my logic Amu-koi." He sat up with his PSP and I just laid my head down in his lap. He blushed. "Amu, what are you doing?"

I began poking his side. He started laughing. "Stop it Amu-koi! I'm ticklish!" I smirked at him. He set his PSP down on the couch and he grabbed me and pulled me so I was sitting in his lap.

I scoffed again. "You're no fun Kukai." He just chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "I know. But I still have your heart." I remained silent after that. He began nuzzling my hair with his nose again.

I giggled. "Having fun Kukai?"

"Yeah I am. You smell good. What kind of shampoo did you use?"

I sneezed. "Excuse me. I used Strawberry. After all, it's my favorite fruit."

He began tickling my sides. And I began laughing.

"Oh really? If that's your favorite fruit. Then who's your favorite athlete?"

I already had the answer on the tip of my tongue. But he tickled me roughly.

Causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

"Come on Amu-koi. You know the answer to this. I can see it in your eyes. Whose your favorite athlete?"

I gave up when I began gasping for air. "You. Kukai."

He finally stopped. And I just gasped for air. I pushed him over after that.

Then I climbed on top of him and laid my head against his chest. He started chuckling and I could feel the vibrations as I laid on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we just laid there.

"Amu?"

I sighed.

"Yeah Kukai?"

He cleared his throat. "I really wanted you to know. No matter what happens with Tadase and Easter, I will always love you Amu."

I blushed. "I love you too Kukai. I have for a year and a half. You know that."

He chuckled again. "Yeah. I know. Hey, is there something on your mind?"

I thought about it. "Yeah , there is. I still want to go out on a date with you Kukai."

While I laid there I listened to his heart beat. It was beating wildly.

"Hey Amu. You can probably hear my heartbeat right?"

I nodded. "Well, that's how much I like you. I was afraid you would hear it every time I saw you. But you didn't. But I'm glad you can hear it now."

I smiled and raised up to give him a kiss. "I love you Souma Kukai."

He smiled and kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair. Pretty soon our lips were moving in sync. I could feel Kukai's tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. So, I let him in. Our tongues began battling for dominance, of course Kukai won.

We pulled away and he laughed. I was fifty shades of red. "Haha. I never thought you could blush so hard Amu. You're definitely redder than a Strawberry."

I remained silent. He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too Hinamori Amu."

He began trailing feather light kisses down my neck. When he found my collar-bone he began sucking on it. I giggled because I was very ticklish. When he pulled away he was smirking.

"Hey Amu. I think I left a mark." I gasped. "Did you?" He chuckled. "Yeah. But don't worry about it. It's a guy thing. It lets other guys know that you're taken.

Kinda like how a male dog marks things with his scent."

It made me think about Hikaru. Would he start marking things too? I hope not for a long time. Then I thought about Dad and Hikaru upstairs. I wonder how dad's doing with bathing the dog?

I raised my hand up and I began to feel around for the mark that Kukai left. When I found it, I was surprised. It's pretty big. Kukai chuckled and grabbed my hand. He brought it up to his mouth and he kissed it.

After a while, I realized it wasn't such a big deal. My mom and dad know about our relationship. Sometimes my mom has hickeys, she doesn't even try to hide them.

It kinda makes me uncomfortable. When I ask her why, she says that it's a male's way of marking his mate or lover. She said I'll understand someday.

Although, I know girls do it too. I decided not to say anything.

We decided to lay on the floor together in each other's arms. And listen to each other's heartbeats. Mom came back in the room after a while.

She began giggling when we both sat up. She looked at my neck and gasped. "Amu, is that what I think it is?" I panicked. But Kukai spoke up. "Yes mam. It's my fault though." Mom just smiled. "You're not in trouble. I was just curious." Kukai was surprised. But so was I.

"So, you don't mind that I gave your daughter a Hickey?"

She nodded. "No. It's quite alright. Papa does me the same way."

Kukai looked at me. "Yeah he does. It's kinda awkward too."

Mom gave me a look. "How is it awkward?"

I began panicking. "Well, I, um."

I looked toward Kukai for help. He just kissed me instead. Mom decided to leave us alone.

When he pulled away I thanked him. "No problem Amu-koi. My parents aren't exactly what you call secret about their activities either. So, I know how to deal with it."

We both laughed about it later. Hikaru came bounding down the steps. He tackled me to the ground. Kukai panicked and helped me up. "Are you alright Amu?" I just laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hikaru barked happily. "I guess he likes to take baths. But where's Papa?" My dad came downstairs with bubbles and water all over him. He was coughing out water. He burped and bubbles came out of his mouth. Kukai just laughed.

I rushed over to him. "Papa, are you ok?" He just smiled and nodded. "Quite alright Amu." Then he began pointing at my neck. Kukai looked the other way and I chuckled nervously.

He just narrowed his eyes and let it slide. Then he ran up to Kukai. Kukai nearly fainted. "Great job son!" My dad hugged him tightly and patted him on the back roughly.

When he pulled away, Kukai was covered in bubbles and water. I just laughed at them both.

I decided to take Kukai upstairs to clean him up. I grabbed an extra shirt from his pillow case. He decided to put everything in his pillow case. Then I grabbed an extra pair of shorts and handed them to him.

He sighed and went into my bathroom. When he came out he was shirtless. I blushed. "What's the matter Amu-koi? Can't handle what you see?" He began flexing and I laughed. He wasn't overly buff, but he was fit. I had to tear my eyes away from him.

He chuckled and hugged me. "P-put on a shirt already!" He kissed me on the neck again and I giggled. "N-no. Now put on a shirt." He pouted. "Aww come on Amu-koi. You know you want me."

I blushed a scarlet shade of red. I have to restrain myself from pouncing on him. "S-stop teasing me. Now put your shirt on."

He sighed and gave up. "Fine." He took the black and green plaid shirt and he put it on. "There are you happy now?" I giggled. "Yes." I gave him another peck on the lips and he smiled.

"God, I love you so much." I giggled. "I love you too." We decided to get ready for bed. When a thought came to mind.

"Hey Kukai?"

He sighed in happiness.

"Yeah Amu-koi?"

We both got in my bed and he pulled me against him. I blushed in the darkness. "Do you think we could go on a date sometime soon?"

He kissed me on the cheek. "Sure thing. How about tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was a school holiday so it was the perfect time to go on a date.

"Good night Kukai." "Good night Amu-koi."

* * *

_**(The next day. Still Amu's POV)**_

Kukai and I decided to get up early. Because everyone was still asleep, Kukai decided to have some fun with me. He started kissing me again. I was still half asleep. But after a while I responded to him. His shirt was missing not too long after.

He just kept kissing me. I would've stayed inside all day doing this. But, then I realized that we have a date today. Much to his disappointment, I pulled away. He started kissing me on the neck and I decided to let him have his fun for the day. He started sucking on my mark again and I'm pretty sure it got bigger this morning because of him.

"Kukai! Now I have to wear a scarf or something." He sighed. "Sorry Amu-Koi. You're just so irresistable." I sighed in defeat and I kissed him. He smiled into the kiss.

* * *

_**(A couple of kisses and fun later...)**_

It took a while, but I managed to get Kukai out of my house. He decided to take me to the fair today. Today was a special holiday and a parade was supposed to show up in the town. They were also involved with the local zoo. They had Elephants, Zebras, Tigers, Wolves, and all kinds of other animals.

Kukai wouldn't let go of my hand on the way there. I managed to find some cover-up that was waterproof. So people won't notice my Hickey. I don't know what I would do if people saw the monster that was on my neck. But you can't blame Kukai, what with his hormones and my innocence.

I may look innocent. But I'm not stupid. There are lots of guys who would like to brag about wrapping their bad boy claws around an innocent girl like me. But, Kukai's not that kind of person. I don't know about Ikuto though. He would brag all the time if he was in Kukai's place.

We finally arrived at the fair. It was across town. It wasn't that far from the local mall though. Maybe we should head toward the mall after this.

I have some money. But knowing Kukai, he'll probably want to brag about his allowance.

When we got to the fair, I didn't know where to go first. They had rollercoasters, food stands, games and all kinds of gift shops.

They were only supposed to come around once a year. The perfect time for our date. Especially since it's a school holiday. I won't be surprised if we run into our friends.

Hopefully Tadase won't show up. No offence but he kinda kills the mood. You know? With all that growling and glaring, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a glorified dog.

He's already got rights as the Guardian's King. He doesn't need to act like a dog. I've got Hikaru to do that for me. Speaking of Hikaru, my mom decided to make him stay home today.

She must've been spying on Kukai and I this morning. I could hear her giggling on the other side of our door. She said that we need to enjoy our date, so the dog should stay home. We were about to protest, until she mentioned the lions and large animals at the fair. I don't want some lion eating him!

So we decided to go without him.

Kukai spotted an ice cream stand. He pulled me towards it. "Okay Amu. You want Strawberry right?" I nodded my head. "Then I'll take chocolate." We got our ice cream and paid for it.

We decided to sit on a bench nearby and watch the circus animals. Yeah, they got the circus involved too. We ate our ice cream happily while we watched the animals perform all kinds of stunts.

When we finished our ice cream, Kukai pointed at me. He started chuckling. People began staring at us. I just giggled. "Amu-koi, you got some ice cream on your nose." I was about to grab it with my napkin, but he licked it off my nose. I blushed deeply. I could hear people cooing about how cute we were and my blush increased. Kukai began blushing and I kissed him.

I pulled away and he was speechless. I began laughing as I pointed at him. "Haha. Now let's go ride some rides Amu-koi!" I decided to go with whatever he wanted.

We rode a rollercoaster and I was so scared. When we got off and got our pictures, I was embarrassed. I was holding on to Kukai's waist during the ride. He was laughing the whole time. We both had blushes across our faces.

I decided that we should play some games. Kukai agreed with me. There was one of those games where you have to knock a certain amount of bottles over to win a prize. I didn't do so well, but that was because Kukai kept tickling me when I made a serious face. He even had the man who ran the stand laughing with him.

I finally gave up. The man began lecturing Kukai about how it's not fair to tease young beautiful girls. He just blushed. "Alright young man, since you ruined her chances of winning. Let's see how you do."

He smirked when he handed Kukai a ball. It only took three balls before Kukai knocked down every bottle. The man was shocked. "Well, you certainly have the skill to back yourself up. What prize do you want? You can have two."

Kukai picked a Soccer-ball plush and a Strawberry. The man laughed at the irony of the situation, but he gave us our prizes anyway. "Here you go. Now I hope you two enjoy your time here at the fair."

We both thanked him and headed to another game. It was the kind of game that tested your strength. It had a hammer and a bell at the very top of a tall board. Your goal was to hit it and see how high it would go. It all depended on your strength.

Kukai tried it and he made it half way. I laughed and pushed him aside. "Let me show you how the master handles things around here Kukai." He began laughing along with the woman who ran the game. But when I smashed that hammer down with all my might, they were surprised. It went all the way to the top. "Looks like we have a winner. You better look out, you don't want to make her mad boy."

Kukai's jaw nearly hit the floor in surprise. "H-how did you...? B-but... How?" I just giggled and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away he just began chuckling. Again, people began commenting about how cute we were.

After a while, we had tried out all the games and we were getting kinda bored. "Hey Amu? Are you ready to head home?"

I thought about it for a while. "Yeah. But, let's look around for a bit. Enjoy the sights."

I wasn't ready to head home just yet. I was really looking for the other guardians. It didn't take long for me to spot Yaya with some cotton candy. She was hanging out with an exhausted looking Kairi.

Kukai and I laughed as we walked towards them. Yaya has apparently run him ragged. He looks absolutely exhausted. His face showed relief when we showed up.

Kukai greeted Kairi and he just nodded. Yaya turned around with her face covered in cotton candy. She looked like she had a pink beard. I began giggling.

"Yaya, you have something all over your face." Yaya giggled. "Yaya knows. She's trying to get a beard to beat Santa Claus over here!" The man who was handing out cotton candy did kinda look like Santa Claus. I found that odd.

Kairi gave me a curious look when he spotted me and Kukai with our fingers locked together. "So, it's true isn't it? You two really are dating. You make a wonderful couple."

We both blushed. "Thanks. That's what a lot of people have told us."

Kairi and Yaya looked at us in confusion. "What do you mean Amu-chi?"

I sighed and looked at Kukai. He kissed me briefly and then he turned back around.

"Well, all day people have given us compliments about how we look together. So, we have pretty much heard everything there is to say about us."

They both smiled and nodded in understanding. "Well, it's getting kinda late. Yaya thinks it's time for Kairi and Yaya to leave. See you guys later! Have fun!"

We both waved at them. Yaya began dragging Kairi by his hand. And he looked at us with a face that said, "Help me! I can't control her!"

We both laughed. Maybe someday Kairi will understand just how much Yaya loves him. Hopefully not too soon though. Because that would be awkward if Yaya started lecturing us about our relationship.

A few moments later and we ran into Nade, Nagi, and Tadase. As well as Rima. They all looked surprised to see us together. But, Tadase started getting a little jealous. So Nade and Nagi, and Rima, decided to head their separate ways.

When we got home, Hikaru was waiting eagerly for us at the front door. He tackled us both and began licking our cheeks. Apparently, we didn't get all the cotton candy off of our faces. We both blushed in embarrassment.

Yaya had offered to share some cotton candy and Kukai was more than happy to take her offer. He ended up eating it all and with a few kisses from me, got it on my face.

Mom was happy to see us back. "Did you two have fun? I have contacted Kukai's parents and they seemed delighted to hear about your relationship." Kukai gulped. We both nodded with smiles on our faces in response to her first question.

"Well, you two can sleep in late tomorrow if you want. There's a new official school holiday tomorrow."

We both started yawning. "Well, I guess you two better head off to bed. But take a shower first!"

We both groaned. Once we took our showers, we headed straight to bed.

When we got in bed, Kukai took his shirt off. "I'm sorry Amu, it's just kinda hot in here at night."

I sighed in relief. I was expecting him to tease me about him being shirtless again. Ran turned out the light and Daichi began questioning Kukai. I listened while Kukai told Daichi about our day. My charas sat on my head and listened intently to our story.

A few minutes later and Daichi and my charas went off to bed. Ami came in to say good night, but she ended up falling asleep on the floor. Right before Kukai and I fell asleep in each others arms, Mom came in and picked Ami up. And carried her off to bed.

Today was fun. I hope we can do it again someday.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I zoned out through half of the story.**_

_**For some reason I write better when I'm not paying attention. **_

_**For reasons I can't understand.**_

_**Kukai - I had fun! Thanks!**_

_**You're welcome! :D**_

_**Amu - Yeah, I really enjoyed it!**_

_**Kukai - Aww. I love you too Amu-koi!**_

_***Amu blushes* **_

_**Amu - Oh, stop it you! **_

_**I'm going to start giggling if you two don't stop!**_

_**Kukai&Amu - Aww. Are you shy?**_

_**N-no. I just like cute romance.**_

_**Until next time! **_

_**SapphireRain16 is out and about!**_


	8. Summer Vacation With The Souma's?

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Here is chapter 8!**_

_**I had fun writing the last chapter!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this one too!**_

_**Peach Pit Owns Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_**(One week Later...Kukai's POV)**_

My parents have decided to spend some quality time with me and my brothers. So we are leaving town to go on our Summer Vacation. My brothers just had to mention Amu, and my parents became very interested in the topic. "So son, you've gotten yourself a girlfriend while we were away?"

My mom began crying a little. "Our son is growing up! I wonder why the other ones haven't found a girlfriend yet?" She looked at them with a suspicious glare. The guys began stuttering hysterically.

"Well, um, about that..."

My mom was more interested in my girlfriend Amu. "Kukai, do you think her parents would mind if she went with us on our Summer Vacation? It would be a great time for us to get to know her. Plus, you could spend more time with her!"

I blushed. "Well, I'd have to talk to her parents. I'm sure she would love to go." My parents wanted to know everything about her. So, we had to stop by Amu's house. If Amu decided to go with us, we would have to let her pack first. My parents were kinda like Amu's parents. They spend a lot of time away from home.

Once my parents found her house, I got out to go greet her. I was very nervous. Knowing Amu, she would probably panick about this. She's very unpredictable sometimes. Like all those times when Tadase was around. She could never keep her emotions in check. Well, she did used to have a crush on him, which I'm glad that was just a phase back then.

My parents were very excited about meeting her. But, Amu told me that she wanted to spend some time with the girls today. I wonder if they would be willing to go with us? I hope not. I can barely handle Amu when she gets excited.

When I knocked on the door Amu's little sister Ami answered it. "Kukai! What are you doing here?" Amu's dog Hikaru came charging out the door and he tackled me to the ground.

He's gotten bigger. Ami could ride him like a pony if she wanted to. I bet she does too. He barked happily. "Hey big guy! How are you doing?" He just licked me and began wagging his tail.

His bark is probably worse than his bite. I bet Amu is proud. I wonder if Ikuto has come around yet? He probably left when he spotted the dog. I began snickering at the idea of Ikuto being afraid of the dog.

I got up and dusted the dirt off my clothes. Hikaru went back inside. I didn't even have to ask for Amu. I could hear Amu complaining. Hikaru came back and he was dragging Amu by her shirt. But in his defense, that shirt was really BIG on her. It was probably her dad's shirt or something.

"Hikaru! Let me go! What is wrong with you?" Ami and I watched her fight with the dog. Hikaru began barking and pointing with his nose towards me. Amu finally took the hint and she looked up to see me.

I grinned at her and she just blushed. She jumped to her feet and began dusting off her clothes. "H-hey Kukai-koi. What are you doing here?"

I'm surprised. I haven't seen Amu for a few days and she's already shy again. I sighed. Oh well. I think she's cute when she's shy.

"Well, believe it or not. My family was going to take my brothers and I on Summer Vacation. I know you probably wanted to spend time with the girls. But, my brothers began talking about you and my mom and dad became interested in meeting you. In fact, they wanted to know if you would like to spend some time with us on our Summer Vacation. I don't know how long we will be gone."

Amu sighed and she began pacing around the door way. "Um, I don't know Kukai. I would have to talk to my parents first. I'm sure they would like the idea, but I have to pack and I don't know how long we will be gone. Can you ask your parents?"

I nodded my head eagerly. When I turned around I could see my mom and dad with their faces pressed up against the driver's window. They were blushing and drooling. "They are such perverts. I can't believe them." Mom kept giving me a look. The kind of look that asked you why you didn't kiss your girlfriend yet. I sighed and walked up to the car.

Mom and dad opened their window. My mom was the first to speak. "Oh my gosh. She's so cute Kukai! Is that her little sister? I love her dog! What's his name?"

I chuckled at my mom's enthusiasm. "Her little sister's name is Ami. And the dog's name is Hikaru. Also, my girlfriend's name is Amu Hinamori."

My dad gasped. "H-hinamori? I used to have a colleague named Hinamori. Is he her father?" I nodded my head again. "Yeah. He said he would like to go on a trip with you someday to catch up. Amu wanted to know how long we would be gone."

My parents gave me a look of confusion. "Well, about a week. We don't want to spend that much time away from home. Especially since Amu's going. We don't want her to get home sick. But, we do want to get to know her. If she's going to be a part of our family, we need to get to know her better."

I sighed. "Well, I'll go tell her." I ran up to her door and she was waiting for me. I gave her a peck on the lips and she blushed. "Kukai-koi!" She was embarrassed. Well, she will have to get used to it when we go on trips with my family in the future. I could hear my mom cheering in the car.

Amu and I turned around to see my mom spazzing out. The guys looked terrified. We both began giggling along with Ami.

"My youngest son has a girlfriend! Eat that suckers!" My brothers looked at mom with worry on their faces. "You're next boys!" My mom pointed at them dramatically. They all turned pale.

"But Mom!" I began chuckling at my brothers. I felt bad for them. Well, not really. This is revenge for ruining our first date. But the second date turned out better than I had expected it too.

Amu giggled when I blushed. "Well, if you want to go you better go tell your parents and start packing." Amu rushed inside. I could hear her dad crying about her leaving home too early. I began laughing. Amu's mother sounded happy at the thought of Amu spending time with my family.

She had rushed upstairs to begin packing. I ran inside after her. "Amu, you might want to get a bathing suit. My parents have a thing for surfing and swimming at the beach. So, you might want to get ready for some fun in the sun!"

Amu laughed and yelled back, "Hai Kukai!" I chuckled when she dashed down the stairs. My mom had one of those old SUV's. But, it was in perfect condition. You would think my family would run it down, but it was in great shape.

My mom opened the trunk for Amu to put her stuff inside. When I got back in, my mom began laughing. "Mom, what are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry Kukai, but Amu's going to have to sit on your lap." I blushed. "Aww mom!" Amu didn't seem to mind it all that much. She blushed, but she got over it quickly.

My dad began chuckling when we hit a bump on the road. I groaned. "This is going to be a long trip. Are you going to be okay Amu-koi?"

She just giggled and nodded her head. I sighed and placed my chin on top of her head.

After a while, my mom began questioning Amu. I could tell that they were going to get along just fine. My brother's kept giving me jealous looks, but I just glared at them. That made them stop. Well, at least for a little while.

Unkai got bored, so he started teasing me. "Hey Kukai? Are you comfortable? Cause your going to have to accept the fact that she's rubbing against you and you can't do nothing about it."

I blushed and growled at Unkai. "S-shut up! You pervert!" Amu turned red and she tried to sit still, but my dad was hitting bumps on the road on purpose.

I just sighed. This is going to drive me crazy. I tried to ignore the sudden urge to pounce on Amu, because this was just torture. When we get to the hotel, I am killing Unkai. I may have to drown him, but it will be worth it.

I decided to just accept it. I gave Unkai a look that said, "If anything happens, it's your fault." He just laughed at me.

My mom kept giving me apologetic looks, but she was giggling along with dad. Something tells me, they want grandkids, desperately. But, I am not going to act on this urge. I will someday, but the timing has to be right.

After a while, my brothers got hungry. So mom and dad decided to stop at a nearby Pizza Hut. I was excited because I was getting hungry as well. Although, my hunger was more powerful for Amu, I tried my best to ignore it. Well, while everyone else went in, I grabbed Amu by her arm.

"Amu-koi..." She blushed. "Yeah, Kukai?" I just kissed her passionately. I couldn't help myself. She responded quickly and we ended up making out in the car. My mom and dad said nothing when we went in the restaurant together.

Well, my hair was kinda messy. And Amu looked kinda dazed. But, we helped each other clean up. She brushed the tangles out of my hair with her fingers. And I straightened her clothes out for her.

My mom and dad began cooing.

"They are so cute together! Aww, Kukai did you enjoy the ride?" I just growled at them. Amu kissed me on the cheek and I felt better. We ate some pizza and it was good. My parents are evil. Sometimes, I can't believe that I am related to them.

My brothers had an extra helping of pizza while Amu and I waited for them to finish. Amu doesn't really have a big appetite. But a small girl like her shouldn't really have a large appetite. My brothers on the other hand, are gluttons. They could eat you out of house and home. I eat a lot too, but that depends on the food.

If it's Ramen, I will eat at least ten bowls of it. But when it comes to pizza, I'm not exactly that hungry. But I still love pizza. Amu managed to eat four slices, she went for a fifth, but then her chara's told her not too eat too much, so she quit.

I forgot to mention, Daichi was with me as well as Amu's chara's. Sometimes I think my parents can see them. They act very supsicious when I talk to Daichi. They talk weird too.

My dad says weird things like, "Honey, is our son talking to fairies again?"

My mom will respond with a weird response. "I think I see one dear." I gulp and try to hide.

They just chuckle. That happens when I'm at home sometimes. I think my brothers are pretty suspicious too. But they are just trying to fit in with mom and dad.

After my brothers finished eating, we all got back into the car. I felt better about Amu sitting on my lap. I held her tightly and she just giggled. My dad finally decided to stop picking on me as we made our way to our beach resort. Amu and I fell asleep on the way there.

Amu woke up and began squirming. Apparently, I had fallen asleep with my head on her shoulder. I had been drooling on her shoulder. So, she began squirming uncontrollably because of it. My brothers began laughing.

My mom gave me a disappointed look. "Kukai? What have I told you about drooling on girls? It's not very attractive honey." I just gave mom a weird look.

Then I realized she was talking about Amu. I had drooled on her shoulder. Oh great. I apologized quickly.

" Amu-koi, I'm sorry." She giggled when I began kissing her shoulder. "S-stop. I'm very ticklish Kukai! You know that!"

I chuckled and wiped the drool from her shoulder. It took a few hours before we arrived at our hotel. When we all got out, we were amazed. It was a pretty large hotel. There was an outdoor pool and even an indoor one. I was prepared to go swimming. I already had my swimming trunks on. I just needed to take my shirt off.

Amu was wearing her swim suit under her clothes. It was a frilly red and black two-piece. The bottoms looked just like a skirt. And the top was just like a halter top, but it showed a little cleavage. Amu's not as small as you would expect.

She blushed when she caught me looking at her. I threw off my shirt and grabbed Amu and threw her over my shoulder. Then I threw her in the water and jumped in after her.

She came up blushing. She began scolding me, but I just laughed at her.

My mom made sure that everyone put on their sun block. We didn't want to wear it, but our mom would just embarrass us if we didn't. I'd rather put it on willingly, than be tackled by mom with sun block.

My mom handles sun block like a gun. She locks it and loads it. She likes to pretend like she's shooting us when we refuse to put it on. It's very embarrassing. It's quite amusing if you're not the one being squirted.

It was pretty hot outside. My brother Unkai brought a surf board with him. He ended up surfing around me and Amu. I got pretty mad at him when he nearly hit her. But he claims he was just teasing me. I told him that if he did that again, he would be sorry.

He backed off. My brother Rento grabbed a new manga when we stopped to get more gas for our car on the way here. Mom tried to take it away from him, but he just came up with a million reasons why he should be allowed to keep reading.

My dad wasn't surprised. He managed to convince mom to leave him alone. She wasn't happy, but she got over it. My brother Shuusui apparently found a nice girl to hang out with. My mom was proud of him, although she didn't particularly like the girl he was with.

My other brothers decided to play beach volleyball. Amu and I had fun in the water for a while. Until, we got bored. Some guys started hitting on Amu, but I scared them off. They thought we were siblings or something. So, when I told them I was her boyfriend they asked me to prove it. And I did. With a passionate kiss.

They backed off after that. Amu wanted to play beach volleyball, so I decided to play with her. Amu and Unkai were on one team, and Kaidou and I were on another.

_**(A/N : Kaidou is the Eldest brother. Shuusui is the Second Eldest brother.**_ **Unkai is the Third Eldest Brother. Rento is the Second Youngest brother. And Kukai is the Youngest brother. I had to look that up. Sorry for confusing you guys about their ages.)**

Unkai let Amu serve first. Kaidou and I dove for the ball but it bounced over our heads before we could get up.

Rento decided to keep score. "Amu and Unkai have one point! Kaidou and Kukai have zero!"

Kaidou growled at me. "I can't believe we're going to lose to your girlfriend Kukai." I just chuckled and blushed.

"Not yet." I decided to tease Amu. I knew that would throw her off her game.

When Amu was about to serve again, I called her name. When she looked up, I began flexing again.

She blushed and turned the other way. I was still shirtless. Apparently Amu has a weakness for me when I'm shirtless. She ended up dropping the ball in embarrassment. Unkai began growling.

Kaidou managed to grab the Volleyball when they weren't looking and he scored a point. Rento smirked. "It's a tie between both teams. Although, Kukai was cheating by flirting with his girlfriend. It still counts!"

Unkai began kicking sand around like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Hey, that's cheating Kukai! You can't do that!"

I played the innocent act with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that MY girlfriend was so attracted to me. Do you like what you see Amu-koi?" She just blushed and began walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going? Wait for me!" Kaidou and Unkai just glared at me as I went after her.

I finally caught up to her. Then she slapped me. "That's for teasing me!" Then she pulled me close and gave me a short passionate kiss. "And that's for being so sexy." I blushed and began laughing nervously.

"Haha. Yeah. I'm sorry about that." She just blushed and started giggling. "Well, I think I've had enough heat for one day. I think the heat's getting to me Kukai."

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wonder if we can go inside for a while?" I wanted to play my PSP and hang out with Amu some more. She just giggled. "You want to go play your PSP right?"

I laughed. "And hang out with you." I kissed her on the nose and she pushed me playfully. "Don't do that Kukai. I feel silly when you do that."

I smirked. " I don't know what you're talking about Amu-koi. What makes you feel silly?" I kissed her on the nose again. She giggled. "That." I began teasing. "That? What does that mean?" She kissed me on the nose and I blushed.

"That makes me feel silly." I realized her point after that. "Yeah, you're right. That does feel silly." We tried to give each other serious glares, but we ended up laughing instead.

Mom gave us the keys to our hotel room and we went inside. Mom made us share a room with Unkai and Kaidou. Rento was going to have his own room, but Mom and Dad decided to share one with him and Shuusui.

Apparently, Unkai and Kaidou wanted to make sure that we didn't get out of control. Yeah right. Like I would let something like that happen. Well, it could happen though. I am a boy after all. And Amu does have that sexy innocent aura flying around her.

Maybe it was a good idea for us to share a room. There were five beds. The room was quite large. But Amu decided to share a bed with me. So we decided to leave our stuff on the extra bed for now.

I pulled out my PSP as Amu laid down on my lap. She had a pillow on my lap as she looked at me. I began blushing when I could feel her eyes on me. I looked down at her and chuckled.

She began blushing and turned over. She started yawning, so I pulled one of the extra blankets we brought with us on her. She looked very comfortable. I finally beat level 12 and was on my way to level 13 when Amu began snoring lightly.

I managed to lean down and kiss her forehead. It was tough, but I managed to do it. I decided to let her rest while I continued to play my PSP. I wonder how the others are doing?

I bet Tadase is flipping out. I can picture him going to Amu's house only to find her gone. I'm glad that we decided to bring Amu with us. I will have to thank my brothers later. At any minute I bet Tadase will text me, asking about Amu's whereabouts.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and began ringing. I grabbed it and turned it down quickly. Amu stirred a little. But, I just chuckled and she began smiling in her sleep. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping.

I moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and she just giggled. Is she really that ticklish?

I looked at the Caller ID on my phone and it was Tadase. I began texting him.

_**From : Kukai Souma**_

**Hey Hotori! What's up? Amu is asleep now. You almost woke her up when you called me. What's going on?**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Tadase Hotori**_

**Hey Souma! Where are you? Ikuto showed up earlier asking for Amu. But we managed to fight him off, if it wasn't for Amu's dog, we would've been done for. **

**Ikuto freaked out when he saw the dog. For a minute there, Yoru thought the dog was Amu! It was funny. How are you guys doing?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From : Kukai Souma**_

**Amu and I are on Summer Vacation at a beach resort with my family. Wow that does sound funny! **

**She's asleep with her head on my lap now. I'm playing my PSP. Sorry that we weren't there to help you guys. I'm glad that Amu's with me now. I don't want Ikuto grabbing her when I'm not looking!**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From : Tadase Hotori_**

**Wow that sounds nice! Are your brothers driving you crazy yet? **

**Also, you shouldn't worry about Ikuto. We won't let him grab Amu! And her dog won't let that happen either. **

**We were in the Royal Garden when he just showed up unexpectedly. He tried to bite Yoru but he dodged him. He managed to convince Ikuto to retreat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_From : Kukai Souma _**

**Yeah. I'm glad Amu got the dog. Well, I better go. I think Amu's going to wake up soon. Good luck and tell the others I said hi! **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Tadase Hotori**_

**Sure thing! I'm glad that Amu's with you now. She's in better hands now. Have fun!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Kukai Souma **___

**Thanks! Well, text you later!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Tadase Hotori**_

**No problem! Bye! :D **

I never thought he would stop texting me. Amu began stirring again after a few minutes. I was on level 20 on my PSP so I decided to stop. Amu raised up and I kissed her gently. "Welcome back to the world of the living Amu-koi."

She giggled and poked me on the nose. Daichi finally decided to speak to her. They got lost in conversation and I thought about what we should do next. I think I may teach Amu how to surf tomorrow.

Yes! That's a great idea! Then she can beat Unkai in a surfing contest! I can't wait to see the look on his face when she beats him!

"Hey Amu-koi?" She smiled at me. "Yeah Kukai?" I booped her nose. She looked at me like I was retarded. "Why did you boop my nose?" "I don't know. I was bored."

She giggled and kissed me on the nose. Then I sneezed. We remained silent for a while, then we started laughing. "How would you like to learn how to surf? I can teach you tomorrow if you want."

She looked excited. "Really? You would do that for me?" I smiled and kissed her. "Of course I would! I think it would be fun!"

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Sounds great! I can't wait!"

I managed to find a multiplayer game on my PSP and we decided to play together. We lost track of the time and my brothers entered the room. They were surprised to see Amu playing my PSP. But, I just chuckled when I saw the look on their faces.

"What's going on bros? You look surprised."

They just nodded and sat down on their beds. They were watching us like hawks. I began squirming uncomfortably. Are they always going to be like this? Amu handed me my PSP, it was my turn to play.

My jaw dropped when I saw Amu's high score. It was over nine-thousand! She giggled and gave me a kiss when she saw the look on my face. "Something wrong Kukai-koi?" There she goes with that sexy innocent act.

My brothers began chuckling at us. "Oh s-shut up you two! Mind your own business." They both growled at me but they turned on the TV and left us alone.

A few hours later and it was dark outside. Amu was trying her best to stay awake so she could beat my new highscore. But, she fell asleep. So, I decided to put her in the bed and go to sleep with her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Then I kissed her on the forehead and I tried to fall asleep.

My brothers stayed awake for a while, and I had trouble sleeping because they kept whispering my name. But, I feel asleep soon enough.

* * *

_**Well, that was chapter 8!**_

_**I decided that there could be a little more Kukamu romance before all the drama starts up again.**_

_**So, why not a vacation with Kukai's family?**_

_**He spent a few moments with her family, so I said, "Why not?"**_

_**Kukai - I had fun! :D**_

_**Of course you did! :) **_

_**You're one of the main characters in the story!**_

_**Kukai - Well, when you put it that way, it makes it awesome! **_

_**Yes. Me gusta mucho! (I like it a lot!)**_

**I'm kinda tired so I will update tomorrow.**


	9. Surfing Lessons And A Surprise Guest

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Here is chapter 9!**_

_**There may be a little drama in this chapter.**_

_**I have not decided yet.**_

_**I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story!**_

_**To be honest, I was an Amuto fan.**_

_**But when I found out about Kukamu, I fell in love with the couple.**_

_**Kukai - Because I'm awesome?**_

_**Somewhat. Amu is awesome too you know.**_

_**Amu - Yeah Kukai!**_

_**Peach Pit Owns Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_**(Amu's POV...The Next Day)**_

Kukai is going to teach me how to surf today! I'm so excited! I've always wanted to learn how to surf since I was a little girl. My dad used to surf all the time. When I asked him if he could teach me, he would tell me that I was far too fragile to even attempt any surfing techniques.

My mom would scold my father, but he never offered to teach me. At my last school before I transferred here, we were close to the coast. So, I never really thought about getting surfing lessons. By the time I found out about the option, my parents were ready to move. And a part of me accepted the fact that I couldn't learn to surf yet. But now that I have the chance to learn, I am going to take it!

Kukai was still asleep. I was so excited that I woke up and I began shaking him gently. "Kukai. Come on wake up. I want to go surfing."

He turned over and began grumbling in his sleep. "F-five more minutes mom." I sighed and decided to wait a little while before I tried again. I was going to just turn over and go back to sleep, when I noticed something. Kaidou was wide awake and so was Unkai.

Maybe I can ask them for help. "Psst. Hey guys!" They both raised up and looked at me. Kaidou yawned. "Hey Amu. What's up? Kukai's still asleep I see. Do you want us to wake him up?"

I was about to say yes. But then I realized something. Kukai might get mad at me if his brothers wake him up. But, I really want to learn how to surf. It was one of my many dreams as a little girl. I'm surprised that I didn't end up with a Shugo Chara that could surf.

I would have named her Lola. Or something tropical. I can't really think of a guy name for a surfer that sounds tropical. Oh. What about Barry? Hmm, I'm wasting my time. Oh well.

I puffed up my cheeks in frustration. Kukai's brother Kaidou began chuckling. "Hey Unkai. Check out Amu. She looks like a little pink chipmunk." Unkai narrowed his eyes, it was still pretty early. The Sun was just beginning to shine through the curtains.

"Hold on. There's sunlight in my eyes." He got up and sat at the end of Kaidou's bed. Which was right next to mine and Kukai's. "Oh yeah. She sure does!"

I blushed and turned around so that my back was facing them. "Hey Amu. We didn't mean to offend you." Kaidou sounded guilty. "Ah great Kaidou! Now Kukai's going to be mad at us when he wakes up. What are we going to do now?"

Kukai began stirring in his sleep. "Leave...Amu...alone." We all gasped and looked at Kukai's sleeping form. He had turned over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He began pulling me towards him. I ended up falling backwards because I was sitting up when he grabbed me.

He pulled me closer and then he wedged his chin between my head and collar-bone. I giggled when he began breathing on my neck. His breath was warm and it tickled.

Kukai's brother Unkai began chuckling. "Wow Amu. I'm glad that I'm not you. You're like a dog on a leash with this guy." I looked down. Is that true?

Kaidou smacked Unkai on the back of his head. "Shut up. Don't insult the pretty lady. We don't want to get scolded by our mother again." Both the guys began shivering after that remark.

Kaidou began smiling at me. "Hey Amu. You're pretty cool. Not many girls have the bragging rights of being with a Souma. We are hard to handle."

I sighed. "Yeah, I noticed." They began laughing as Kukai stirred again. I tried to turn over but Kukai began growling. So, I decided to stay as still as possible.

Kaidou and Unkai plucked two feathers from one of the pillows on their beds. Then they began tickling Kukai with it. One on his nose, and the other on his neck. He started laughing a little and he tightened his grip on me. This is going to take a while.

I noticed that Ran, Miki, and Su had decided to sleep in a doll house last night. I guess some kid left it here. Mama taught me how to sow blankets and clothes for little dolls back when Ami was going to be born soon. That way if Ami got dolls and ruined their clothes, I could make her new ones.

Mama said it's important for a woman to learn how to sow. And to clean. Mama's the reason my room is so tidy. She got me into the habit of cleaning my room often as a child.

Ami just got lucky. Mom and Dad decided to raise her differently. They wanted to see what would happen if they spoiled her. I think a devil was born, but she's still my little sister.

After Ran, Miki, and Su were comfortable with me the first week, I decided to make them some blankets. Miki got a light blue blanket with a dark blue spade on it. Ran got a light pink blanket with a red heart on it. And Su got a light green blanket with a dark green clover on it.

I brought them with me. They were pretty comfortable for some little doll blankets. My mom made the blanket that's on my bed at home. I felt proud once I made the blankets for my charas. It made me feel like I accomplished something great.

Daichi asked me to make him one too. I made a little black and white checkered blanket with a Golden yellow Star on it. He was quite pleased with the results. It reminded him of Soccer and Kukai. Which made him really happy.

Kukai was impressed when Daichi showed him the blanket. Kukai asked me to make him one just like it, but I told him it would take a while. Speaking of Kukai, he finally began to wake up. After a few minutes of Unkai and Kaidou tickling him, he finally woke up. But he wasn't very happy.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this? I was having a nice dream about Amu..." He paused when he saw me next to him. "Amu!" He gave me a kiss and then he hugged me tight. "Um Kukai? Is everything okay?" He just nodded happily. "It is now. I'm so glad to see you!"

Something tells me his dream was either really good or really bad. I'm going with bad. He's to cheerful to stay down for long though. "Hey Amu-koi? Is something on your mind? You look like something's bothering you."

I smiled when I remembered my goal for today. "Actually there is something on my mind. Remember how you offered to teach me how to surf yesterday?"

Kukai nodded eagerly. "Yeah, what about it? Oh wait, don't answer that. You want to start early? Is that it?"

I hugged him and nodded. "Yeah, that's it!" Unkai frowned. "Wait, you're going to teach her how to surf? Kukai this doesn't have anything to do with me and my surfing title, does it?"

Kukai frowned. "No. Not at all. What makes you say such a thing?" Unkai narrowed his eyes and got up to grab a few things out of his suitcase. "Well, if you two are going outside you better put on your sun block. Mom will kill us if she found out you weren't wearing any."

Kukai and I sighed. "Okay." After we put on our sun block we put on our swim suits. They were nice and warm. But once we get in the water, they are going to be cold. I can barely get out of the water without shivering. I prefer warmth over the cold.

Fortunately for us, it's nice and warm outside today. Well, it was yesterday. But it's a bit hotter today. Ran, Miki, and Su put on their swim suits that I made for them. They looked like little dresses not swim suits. They were one pieces after all.

Ran, Miki, and Su decided to relax under the shade of an umbrella. Su made a little picnic and Miki began sketching pictures of the ocean. It was very good. I swear I saw a few pictures of me and Kukai, but Miki denied it. Blushing at the thought of such drawings. But Ran knew better.

"Those were definitely drawings of you and Kukai, Amu-chan. Don't let her stubborn act fool you."

I giggled and decided to worry about it later. Kukai was already in the water. I sighed and ran after him. When I got in the water, he was out of sight. "Kukai? Where did you go?"

After a minute, I started getting worried. "Kukai, if this is a joke, it's not funny! You're scaring me!"

I looked around and I screamed when something grabbed me by the leg. It flipped me over, causing me to do a back flip into the water. I came up gasping for air. I swallowed some water when I panicked. It was Kukai. He was laughing hysterically.

"You should've seen the look on your face! You were like, "Oh no! Somebody please save me!"

I puffed out my cheeks again. He began chuckling when he saw my face. I turned away from him and he began pinching my cheeks. I began squirming out of his grasp.

"Stop it Kukai! That hurts." I managed to slap his hands away from my face and he chuckled again.

"Aww you're turning red. You're so cute Amu-koi!" I blushed harder.

"If you keep blushing like that, you will turn into a Strawberry! I may just start calling you that. My little strawberry, how does that sound?"

I didn't think I could blush any harder, so I just sank under water in embarrassment.

He laughed and pulled me out of the water. Then he threw me over his shoulder. When we first came out here, there was no one here except us. But now, there are people all over the beach. I began squirming, trying to loosen his hold on me. But when we reached the sandy beach, I decided not to fight him.

I don't want to end up face first in the sand. That would not be fun. Although, I doubt he would do something like that. This is Kukai we're talking about.

A few people began whispering and pointing at us. I guess playing dead won't help the situation. I was going to, but then I thought about how Kukai would feel about that. He would probably try to use CPR or something drastic like that. It would get way too much attention from the people out here. I don't want to embarrass myself like that.

This is just Kukai's way of flirting with me. I don't hate it. In fact, I think it's cute. But I wish he would stop laughing about it. I spotted Unkai in the water surfing. Oh yeah, I almost forgot!

"Hey, Kukai-koi?" He stopped walking. "Yeah?" I began wiggling around in his arms and he just sighed and set me down. "Do you think we could get started on our surfing lessons?"

He sat down next to me in the sand. I saw a crab running around on the beach and Su was flying away from it. I was about to get up and help her out. But, I heard somebody screaming and they were headed straight for us.

Ran flew towards me with one of Miki's drawings in her hand. It was one of me and Kukai. But it had Kukai laughing with me hanging over his shoulder. There were people in the background, smiling and laughing. I giggled. I guess it wasn't that bad.

Miki came flying into Ran. Knocking them both into the sand. Ran landed face first into the sand. Her little legs were kicking around, I giggled and pulled her out. Miki's hat fell off and she looked cute with her shiny short blue hair. I picked it up and handed it to her.

She blushed. "Thanks Amu-chan."

I nodded in response.

"Kukai! Aren't you forgetting something?" Ran flew up into his face. She looked angry. Kukai began scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I..."

I giggled.

"Ran, don't be so hard on him." She sighed and began grumbling, but she backed off.

I gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled.

"Thanks Amu-koi."

I smiled. "No problem. Now, what about those surfing lessons you promised me yesterday?"

His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot!"

He grabbed my hand and he began dragging me around the beach. People began complimenting us as we passed by. A mother and her children waved at us. The mother stopped us for a minute.

"Aww aren't you two the sweetest pair? You're so cute, I could just eat you up."

Kukai blushed. "Thanks."

I blushed with him. There was a surf board stand nearby. The surf boards were free, as long as you bring them back when you're done.

I saw a light pink one with a blue spade, a green clover, and a red heart on it. I thought about the irony of the situation. And I picked that one, of course. Kukai picked a red and green one with golden stars on it.

"Hey Kukai? What's up with the design on these surfboards?"

Kukai smiled at me. "Oh. My family comes here often. I guess my brother Unkai recommended a surfboard design for you. That's why he was so eager to get out into the water today. My brothers are like me, they love a good challenge."

I didn't know you could do that. I was curious. I wonder how many designs they make?

"Cool. I will have to thank him later."

Kukai smirked. "Oh there's no need to thank him. He'll be able to tell that you appreciate it if you start surfing with the board. Beat him in a competition and he'll know you really like the sport."

I smirked. "Kukai, you want me to beat your brother in a surfing competition, don't you?"

He blushed and started smiling at me. "Yeah. I do. I would do it, but it's much cooler if you do it."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, if I chara change with Ran, do you think he will notice?"

Kukai just chuckled and smirked. "Are you that eager to win? You haven't even had your first lesson! You can chara change after you learn the basics."

I pouted but I gave in to his demands.

"Okay."

* * *

_**(One hour later...)**_

I've tried to surf for an hour now. I think I got the hang of it. I was doing great until Unkai flew past me, surprising me and knocking me off my board. I sighed as I came back up and held on to my board. Unkai laughed. "You're doing pretty good. But pretty good isn't enough to handle my level of skill Himamori."

Did he just...? Call me Himamori? "It's Hinamori! If you can't say it right, don't say it at all. You're just like Nikaidou-Sensei!" He laughed as he headed toward the shore. They were having auditions for the surf board contest.

I panicked. "Wait! I need to sign up for that!"

I was in such a hurry that I had trouble getting on my surf board again. Ran noticed me struggling in the water and she offered to help me. "From a girl who can't, to a girl who can! Chara Change!" I smiled when I finally managed to get back on top of my surf board. Ran's amazing. I'm glad that I have her.

I did some pretty cool flips and tricks thanks to her. Unkai turned around and he sweat dropped. When I reached the shore, Unkai looked like he was sweating bricks.

The X clip in my hair changed to a heart. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Hey, didn't you have an X clip in your hair? Or am I just seeing things?

You're just like Kukai. Suddenly a gold star appears in his hair and he's a master Soccer Champ. It's strange."

I got nervous. Fortunately for me, Kukai showed up. He winked at me and he managed to drag Unkai away from me.

I walked up to the stand that held the surf board competition sign up sheets. The guy at the stand winked at me and whistled when I walked up. I blushed. Oh great.

"Hey, are you an angel? Cause I can see heaven in your beautiful eyes." I sighed.

"Just let me sign up for the competition."

He looked surprised. "Woah. We got us a surfer chick over here."

A bunch of other guys came towards us.

Well, things can't get any worse.

They began flirting with me, but Kukai showed up.

These guys were pretty big, but Kukai managed to intimidate them enough to the point of fear.

"Hey, what's the big deal shrimp?"

Kukai smirked and gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking too. And by the way, Unkai is my older brother."

All the guys began to look scared. "Unkai Souma is your brother? Oh no. You're one of the Souma brothers?"

Kukai nodded.

"I'm the Soccer Star, what of it? Do you know me?"

All of Kukai's brothers specialized in a different sport.

"Guys, we better get out of here. Sorry for messing with your girlfriend. We didn't know!"

They dashed away. If they were a pack of dogs, they would be running with their tails between their legs in fear!

Apparently, Unkai was popular around here. He was known for his surfing skills. He's been in a few fights with the guys around here. They looked terrified at just the mention of his name.

I didn't realize that the Souma's were so popular. I mean, yeah I know about Kukai. But the others? Not one bit.

* * *

_**(One hour later...)**_

It was time for the surfing competition to begin. It was very simple, the last one standing on their board at the finish line, wins. I didn't see the problem. A lot of the competitors were guys. They tried to flirt with me but I managed to trip them up when the competition started. Ran decided to stay with me. So, winning this competition should be a piece of cake.

After a few minutes, thanks to Ran, I knocked out half of the competition. The only person I was truly worried about was Unkai. If he's anything like Kukai when he plays Soccer, then he's going to be tough to beat. Even when I chara change with Ran, Kukai's hard to beat. But that's because he has Daichi with him.

I don't know if I've ever played with him when he's just being a natural player. Hmm, maybe someday I will. I'll probably lose. But it will be fun while it lasts.

There were three guys left. Unkai, and two other guys. I recognized one of them as the guy who was flirting with me when I signed up. Wait, he's a surfer too? That's just great. I could hear Kukai cheering for me.

"Go Amu! You got this! Remember what I taught you!" After a while he began chanting my name and then he managed to get the crowd to do it with him.

I passed by the guy from earlier. Then he sped up and began following me.

"Hey babe! Ditch the loser and stay with a winner! He's not so great!"

I glared at him. He began sweating. This guy's a total wimp!

"Shut up! You don't know anything about our relationship! So back off! I love Kukai and no one's going to change that!"

I managed to knock him off his board. I twisted around on my board and the impact on the water made it push his board around. He tried to regain his balance by flailing his arms around, but he fell backwards into the water.

One down. One to go. I was getting a little tired, but thanks to Kukai and the crowd, I felt refreshed.

They were chanting my name.

"Amu! Amu! Amu!"

Kukai's voice could be heard over everyone elses.

I smiled and waved at a few people as I passed them and they began cheering.

"You've got this Amu! Show him whose boss!"

Unkai was a few inches ahead of me.

He looked nervous.

"No way am I going to lose to my little brother's girlfriend!"

He tried to cause a tidal wave with his board , but I managed to dodge it.

Then out of nowhere, a giant tidal wave appeared behind him.

It was huge! I panicked. Oh no! This wave is far too big to be avoided! What should I do?

Ran began chanting.

"Come on Amu-chan! Believe in yourself and we can do this!"

I prayed with all my heart that we would make it. Right before the wave hit, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was on top of the tidal wave on my surfboard.

We were headed straight for the finish line! Unkai was right in front of us, he was twisting and turning, desperately trying to get out of the way.

I was terrified and I closed my eyes again.

Unfortunately, the tidal wave went over him and the finish line. Everyone gasped. I opened my eyes and I was on the beach, standing on my surf board. The ribbon for the finish line was wrapped tightly around my waist.

I looked out to sea and I saw Unkai getting up. He was coughing up water, but he looked fine. He waved at me, smiling. "You did great! I can't believe you beat me!"

I smiled and waved back at him. Then suddenly, a crowd of people started surrounding me. They raised me up, cheering.

"Amu! Amu! Amu!"

Kukai called my name through the crowd and people set me down in front of him. He hugged me and kissed me. "I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you! I love you so much Amu!"

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you too Kukai." The crowd around us began cooing as usual. "Aww! So sweet!" After a few minutes, and people wishing me good luck for next year, I spotted some one with red, curly short hair.

It was a girl in a tropical red dress. She had a flower in her hair. She looked like she just came from Hawaii.

She looked angry too. "Why you no good Hinamori!"

I recognized her voice instantly.

"I was going to get Tadase to be my sweet prince and boyfriend. But he rejected me for you. Now you've got Souma too? That's just great!"

It was Saaya Yamabuki. She's the leader of Tadase's fan club. Her followers believe everything she tells them. Even when she's criticizing their looks or personality. I can't stand her.

She's almost as bad as Utau when it comes to popularity. Almost.

Kukai hugged me tightly. "Hey Sayaa. What are you doing here?" He decided to leave his arm around my waist. This made Saaya angry. "Don't hey Sayaa me. You know darn well that I've had my eye on you for some time. Why are you with Hinamori Amu? I'm much prettier and way more popular than her!"

Kukai's eye twitched.

"No. You're wrong. I don't care if Amu's unpopular or whatever. I love her and she loves me. She doesn't try to change me and she's not a faker like you. When are you going to realize that? If you want someone to truly love you, you're going to have to search long and hard to find the right person for a girl like you. You're far too stuck up and snobby. I was trying to be nice to you, I didn't expect you to fall in love with me. Now, I wish you would just leave us alone."

Sayaa began sobbing hysterically. "Why are you so mean to me? Ugh! You're such a jerk Kukai!" She ran away with her followers close behind her. Screaming compliments at her. "We still love you Miss Sayaa! We won't leave you! Yeah! Just forget about that jerk! You deserve so much better!"

I felt bad for her. But what Kukai said is true. She does need to lighten up and be a little nicer. I sighed and Kukai hugged me.

"It's okay. Don't worry about her Amu. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and she will actually take my advice for once."

I giggled when he kissed me on the nose again.

"Yeah, I hope so."

The guy from earlier walked up to me and gave me a golden surfer's trophy.

"This is for winning the surfing competition. And for being so loyal to your boyfriend. I do that to all the chicks to test their intelligence. I'm single, I just like messing with chicks when I'm bored."

Kukai paid close attention to him. He narrowed his eyes at the guy and he just shrugged in response. "Don't worry Souma. I'm not going to mess with your girl. By the way, you got yourself a keeper!"

He smiled and walked away. Kukai loosened his grip on my waist. "Hey Amu-koi? You want to head back to the hotel and order some ramen or pizza?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure that sounds nice." We linked arms and began walking back to our hotel.

Daichi and my charas followed closely behind us.

The rest of the day was spent with jokes and games at the hotel.

Kaidou was impressed that I beat Unkai in the surfing competition.

Something tells me, he will never let Unkai live this loss down.

Well, not for a few years at least.

Unkai was glad to see me and being a good sportsman that he is, he congratulated me.

Kukai had to order Ramen. He was on his tenth bowl when we got ready for bed.

He wanted a kiss from me, but his breath stank a little.

I told him to brush his teeth first.

He sighed and brushed his teeth and then I gave him a good night kiss.

"Hey Amu?"

"Yeah Kukai?"

"Today was fun. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah. I thought so too. Thanks Kukai."

"No problem. You are my Strawberry after all."

I blushed. "And you're my little Soccer-ball."

He blushed and started laughing. "Whatever you say Amu-koi!"

* * *

_**Aww. I love happy endings.**_

_**The story isn't over yet. **_

_**If that's what you're thinking.**_

_**Kukai - Oh yeah! Eat that Unkai! My girlfriend beat you in a surfing contest!**_

_**Unkai - S-shut up. **_

_**Amu - Kukai. Stop teasing him.**_

_**Kukai - Yes dear.**_

_**LOL. You sound like a married couple.**_

_***Amu & Kukai blush***_

_**Haha. You two are so cute.**_

_**Ikuto - Hello people. Make an Amuto!**_

_**o_o How about...No? There are too many of those already!**_

_**Ikuto - Please? I don't care if I'm out of character or whatever! Just make an Amuto.**_

_**Sheesh. There's another couple that could use some more love.**_

_**It's from Vocaloid. It's called Kagamine Rin and Len.**_

_**I love them so much! I'm wearing there little chibi's on my necklace now! :D**_

_**Ikuto - What are you talking about? They are pretty popular already.**_

_**Yeah. I know. I just want people to make more stories.**_

_**All the other one's are too predictable.**_

_***clears throat* Sorry about that! -_-'**_

_**I will update tomorrow. **_

_**I Hope you enjoyed it! :D **_


	10. Heading Home And New Plans

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Here is chapter 10!**_

_**It's going to storm soon, so I'm going to try to extend this chapter a bit.**_

_**The power could go out and I won't be able to post tomorrow.**_

_**I'm running out of ideas for the Vacation, so I think it's time they headed home.**_

_**Next time I post a story, I'm going to complete it first then post it online.**_

_**Kukai - That's a good idea.**_

_**Thank you. **_

_**Amu - Eh. I've heard better. **_

_**O_o Well not everyone can be perfect Amu.**_

_**Kukai - That's true. **_

_**On to the story!**_

_**Peach-Pit Owns Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_**(Kukai's**_** POV...The Next Morning)**

Apparently my parents are getting tired of this vacation. They spent the night with Amu when I fell asleep last night. I'm impressed. I didn't even know she got out of bed. When I woke up, Amu was in our hotel room with my parents watching TV.

She was sitting in the middle of the bed with my parents on both sides of her. They were laughing. They looked like a real family. I smiled. I think our relationship isn't as crazy as I thought it would be. Yeah I had a few doubts, but they are gone now.

I noticed that all of my parent's had already packed up their stuff. Amu's was ready too. So, I got up and began packing my things. My brothers had already been ready to leave, they were outside enjoying the time they had left here. Rento was actually doing something active. He was playing beach Volleyball with my other brothers.

Rento and Shuusui were on one team. And Kaidou and Unkai were on another. They were having a lot of fun. Mom would be proud of Rento if she knew that he was actually doing something besides reading a manga. Sometimes, when I get bored I read his mangas. They are actually pretty good. I can see why he stays in the house reading them all the time.

My parents and Amu were watching a comedy on TV. They greeted me when they noticed i was awake. "Hey Kukai!" Amu got up to hug me, but my dad pulled me on to the bed and he sat me right next to Amu. My dad is a lot like Kaidou. He's strong and wise. Although, my dad is very energetic like me.

My brothers and I got a lot of our traits from dad. Rento's obsession with reading and his intelligence. My unnatural energy. Kaidou's strength. Shuusui's mysterious personality. Unkai's cheerful and picky attitude.

My mom wanted a daughter. I will be honest with you. That's why my mom and dad were so eager to meet Amu. They really wanted a little girl of their own. They are happy with us, but I know they feel a little disappointed.

They decided to give up after I was born. Mom and dad spoil me, but they don't show it in front of my friends. They don't want to embarrass me. I'm glad they respect my reputation.

I have a feeling that Saaya is going to alert the school about my relationship with Amu. Oh well, I don't mind rumors. There are some people who have nothing better to do, so the rumors are a form of entertainment. T

hey just want their 15 seconds of fame. Even though rumors last a lot longer than that.

Besides, I don't like keeping our relationship a secret. And I can tell Amu doesn't either. She just doesn't want to deal with the irritating competition. I can't blame her, I have a lot of fan-girls. I love them all, but not in a romantic way. I feel like it's more of a master and student relationship.

They admire me and I humor them now and then. But I don't bother them that much. I offer advice here and there, but that's about it.

Amu has this little kid who calls her Sempai all the time. But, I know he's not a threat. He said something about winning her over once, but I doubt that will happen. He's a short kid with glasses and he's a big fan of Amu. When Amu participated in a soccer game with me the first time, he was waving a flag around with Amu's name on it. He's a pretty big fan for someone so small.

Every time they meet, he's like "Amu-sempai!" Or "She's so cool!" It's kinda cute in a way. I don't even know the kids name. But, I'm sure he will say something about our relationship.

* * *

_**(One hour later...)**_

My mom and dad are ready to leave. Amu wanted to stay a little longer, but then she realized that our Summer Vacation was cut short because of some incident at school. I believe we had to many days of school where no one showed up. We had one week of crazy stormy weather for no reason.

I wouldn't be surprised if some kid with a chara was causing the weird storms. Oh yeah. That prince from India has visited our school recently. He's got a pet tiger named "Ginger." It's a pretty tame tiger. He had a thing for Amu for a while, until Amu convinced him otherwise.

Saaya had a thing for him and she wanted a kiss from him. Unfortunately, the only person who wanted a kiss from her was his tiger. She was embarrassed. But the prince found it hilarious.

He shows up at random times to check up on Amu. Well, he realized that Tadase has a lot of things in common with him. They both don't like being called a prince.

Enough about him. My mom decided that Amu deserved a better seat besides my lap. I felt a little offended at that statement. But Amu didn't mind. My mom pouted about it, but she let Amu decide.

I was happy to have Amu in my lap again. It didn't bother me anymore. I kissed her on the cheek and she giggled. I am looking forward to school. I want to find out how Tadase and the others are doing. Last time Tadase texted me, he mentioned Ikuto and Amu's dog. But that was about it.

I forgot to tell Amu about it.

"Hey Amu-koi?"

She nodded.

"Tadase texted me the other day. And he said that Ikuto showed up and that he was looking for you. He said that they're okay. But if it wasn't for Hikaru, they would've been done for."

Amu sighed. "I'm glad I got that dog. But what would Ikuto want with me? He claims that he loves me, but I love you far too much to change my mind about us. Utau has a thing for Ikuto, but he always rejects her."

I sighed. "Yeah. I had a ramen eating contest with her once. She almost beat me. She's not really that bad. But you know Ikuto. He wants to be free like an alley cat. But Utau is just dragging him down. Like a leash and a wild dog. They are not exactly compatible."

Amu nodded again. "Yeah that's true. Let's not worry about it now. We've enjoyed ourselves, I don't see why we should feel bad now. We can talk about this later."

I chuckled and kissed Amu on the cheek again. I can't help it. I think it's cute when she giggles.

My mom and dad decided to stop teasing me about Amu. They are happy to have Amu as a part of our family. I am one-hundred percent positive. If anything happens to Amu's parents, she will always have a place to go. My parents will probably fight tooth and nail for Amu. They love her that much.

They seem to like Ami as well. If my parents spent time with her, I don't think they would want to leave without her. Amu's the new daughter that they have always wanted. And if Ami joined us, they would welcome her with open arms as well.

I was surprised that my brothers didn't want to stop to get something to eat. I wasn't hungry either. My parents had to check on Amu first.

"Amu dear? Are you hungry? Because we don't want to send you home hungry."

Amu must have zoned out because she didn't respond.

"Amu? Earth to Amu?"

She jolted awake. Okay, I was wrong. She fell asleep in my arms.

"Huh? What's going on?"

My brothers laughed.

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanted something to eat before we got home."

Amu yawned.

"No. Thanks for asking anyway."

My parents sighed and decided to just keep going.

* * *

**_(A couple of hours later...)_**

My parents decided to stop and make us eat before we got home. Amu tried to decline their offer, but they managed to convince her to eat anyway. She was very sleepy. We all decided to get Ramen. Amu ate most of her food, but my parents had to take her food away when she almost fell asleep face first in her Ramen bowl.

My parents sighed and decided to get ready to leave. My brothers and I were waiting for Amu to finish eating, but she looked exhausted. Ran, Miki, Su and Daichi were also exhausted. When we got back in the car, they fell asleep in her lap with the blankets she made them.

I thought it was pretty cool that Amu made Daichi and her charas a blanket to sleep with. She was going to make me one, but she said it would take a while. Daichi's blanket was pretty soft. It was about the size of a little rag, but he loved it anyway.

We were a few blocks away from our houses when I got a text from Tadase.

_**From : Tadase Hotori **_

**Hey Kukai! I heard from Saaya about your relationship with Amu. Of course, the guardians and I already knew about it. This just made her furious. We had to kick her off campus for a while.**

**But she's still going to be a problem when she comes back. When you get home we need to discuss some important matters about Amu and Easter. We found out some information from Yoru. But he escaped before we got all the details.**

**.**

**.**

**From : Kukai Souma**

**Alright. We are on our way home now. Amu's about to fall asleep. Along with Daichi and her charas. I will try my best to wake her up and we will see you guys soon. **

He stopped texting me after that. When we reached Amu's house, my brothers decided to help carry some of Amu's things inside for her. She was really tired. Her parents told her to take a shower and she almost refused.

But I agreed with her parents and she took a shower anyway. I told her that her charas might need one too. Along with Daichi, but Daichi didn't want to be mistaken for a pervert.

So, he decided to get washed up in the sink in the kitchen. I helped him dry off and he got dressed again. "Ah. I feel better now. I wonder why I was so sleepy?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wonder as well. All of Amu's charas were having trouble staying awake as well. Hmm, I guess it's just stress."

Daichi hummed. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Well, I heard your phone vibrate. Did you get a text from the other guardians?"

I smiled at Daichi. "As usual, you're right. Tadase said they found some useful information from Yoru. It involves Amu and Easter. I don't like the idea of Amu being involved with Easter. Just puting the two names in a sentence together feels wrong."

Daichi's eyes widened. "Hey! Maybe that's why Utau was so eager to grab Amu. I'm pretty sure she saw us before she left. She probably had other orders from Easter. Ikuto seems to like Amu, I've heard from Yoru that he's saved Amu multiple times from danger. And for some reason, he likes to show up when Tadase is around. But we can see why. He likes teasing Tadase for his own amusement."

I nodded. "Yeah."

I heard Amu upstairs moving around. "Well, I think Amu's almost ready to go."

A few minutes later, Amu and her charas showed up downstairs.

I told my parents that we had to take care of something with the other guardians. My brother Rento knows about our Shugo Chara's. He can actually see them. That baffles me. I thought only a few people with Shugo Chara's could see them.

He understood and he has explained the situation to my parents a long time ago. That explains a lot of things. Like how my parents claim that I'm talking to fairies. That's so embarrassing.

We nodded as they drove home. Then we began sprinting to the Royal Garden. Amu's mother insisted that we bring Hikaru and Amu agreed with her. The hyper pink dog was excited to go with us.

A few minutes later and we were at the Royal Garden. Tadase was excited to see us.

"Oh, Souma-kun and Hinamori-san are here!" Everyone looked up.

They began greeting us. Yaya hugged Amu. "Amu-chi! Yaya thought Ikuto or Utau had grabbed you! Where did you go?"

Amu smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Yaya."

Amu greeted everyone else before she began explaining the situation.

"Well, I went on a trip with Kukai and his family. It was fun while it lasted. Now, I heard you guys got some information about Easter right? What does all this have to do with me?"

Tadase sighed. "Well, it seems that Easter is learning to harness the power of regular Shugo Chara's. Yoru explained that they wanted to perform an experiment using your chara's.

But because you weren't here, they have decided to try again later. I suggest that you keep a close eye on them."

Ran, Miki, and Su gasped. "Desu.. That doesn't sound good at all." Ran and Miki hummed in agreement.

Miki gasped suddenly. "Wait! I've got an idea! Okay, how about this. We make replica's of me, Ran, and Su. And then we attach a camera or a wire to them. And we leave them out in the open. That way when Easter grabs them, we can find out what they are up to!"

Everyone began whispering. Tadase had to ruin our good spirits.

"Sadly, I don't think they would fall for something so obvious. Miki that was a good idea, but I'm sure they won't fall for it. Unless we could attach a string or something to them to make them move, I don't think it will work."

Miki sighed. "Well, I guess we could stay hidden in Amu's bag like we usually do." Ran and Miki nodded. "That's a great idea. The only way they can get us is if they get Amu!"

I didn't like the sound of that. "Well, we can't risk putting Amu in danger. So, I think that Amu should spend the night with one of us that way we can keep an eye on her and her charas."

For once Tadase agreed. "That's a great idea! All in favor of Amu staying the night at my house, say I!" No one replied. "Okay, fine. All in favor of Amu staying at her boyfriend, Kukai's house, say I!" Everyone agreed.

"Heh. Sorry Tadase. Better luck next time!" He sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in my face why don't you."

Everyone laughed. "Yaya doesn't see the big deal. Kukai and Amu are a happy couple. Tadase should be happy for them!"

Everyone looked at Tadase after that statement. Nade and Nagi nodded in unison. "That's right. Why aren't you happy Tadase? Amu's in good hands now."

Tadase looked away from us. "Well, a part of me still chooses to deny it. The part of me that truly loves Amu. Oh well. I guess you're right. As long as Amu's happy, I'm happy."

He tried to smile, but we could tell that it was a forced smile. Everyone sighed and decided to change the topic.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me."

It was Kairi's turn to speak.

"Saaya has spread rumors about your relationship. She came back to school earlier today and she began ranting about you two. You might want to check it out soon."

I laughed. "Ha. I don't mind rumors. I was getting tired of hiding things from our fans for a while now. Besides, if our fans truly loved us, they would accept it and move on with their lives like they normally do."

Amu giggled. "Oh Kukai. You always manage to see the bright side of everything."

I chuckled. "Well, I'm even happier now that I have you." I gave Amu a kiss and Tadase turned his head. The girls began giggling. "Aww, that's so sweet."

I blushed along with Amu. "Kukai. Are you always going to do this in front of our friends now?"

I hugged her. "Well, if you don't want me to, I will stop just for you. But I expect a kiss after school. At least one."

Amu began laughing. "Okay. Just stop tickling me."

I didn't realize that I was tickling her. Oh well. "I don't recall tickling you."

She began squirming in my arms. "You're doing it now!"

Everyone laughed. "Yaya thinks that Amu and Kukai are a cute couple. Now only if Kairi felt the same way about Yaya."

Kairi blushed. "I do like you Yaya. I'm just shy about this kind of stuff."

Yaya smiled and hugged him. "Oh Kairi! Yaya loves you too!"

Nagi looked like he had an idea. "Hey Rima. You remember that card you got for Valentine's day last year? The purple one that said, "One look makes my heart beat in perfect rhythm?"

Rima blushed. "Yeah, what about it?" He chuckled and kissed her.

"That was from me. I love you Rima."

She sighed. "I love you too. You purple cross-dresser."

Nade was looking at Tadase. But she decided to stay silent.

Aww. So close Nade. Maybe next time she'll get him.

Tadase is oblivious to Nadeshiko's feelings for him. I bet Amu could help her out.

Amu decided to call her parents and tell them about our situation.

Her parents were worried, but they decided that it was a good idea for Amu to stay with me. My brothers are a handful, but they are pretty tough.

* * *

_**(That Night at Kukai's house...)**_

My parents offered to let Amu sleep in their bed, but she decided to sleep in my room with me. I was happy. I love spending time with Amu. We may not be all romantic all the time, but we make each other happy.

I was looking forward to teasing Amu again. Daichi agreed with me. He thought it was amusing when I teased Amu. Ran, Miki, and Su decided to sleep nearby. They didn't want to be too obvious by sleeping in Amu's bag. So, they slept together on a shelf above my bed.

Amu went to the bathroom to put on her pajamas. I began thinking of all the ways that I could tease her without getting in trouble for it. Well, I could pull the old shirtless trick on her. That seems to work.

I decided to go with that one. I changed into some green plaid pajama pants and I took my shirt off. I began flexing in the mirror and Daichi started laughing.

I decided to humor him for a while. I began winking at myself in the mirror. "Who's the man? You are!" I pointed at my reflection dramatically and Daichi began snorting. I laughed.

"Daichi, you're snorting again." He tried to stop but he couldn't. "I'm sorry. It's funny."

"Dude, it's funny when you snort too." Daichi blushed in embarrassment. "S-shut up."

Ran giggled and Daichi smiled at her. She blushed and pretended to fall asleep.

Oh I see what's going on. Ran's got a thing for Daichi. It's kinda weird how Ran looks almost exactly like Amu.

A few minutes passed and I noticed that Amu has not returned yet.

"What could be taking her so long?"

Su began talking.

"Desu. Amu likes to brush her teeth before she goes to bed. She probably fell asleep while brushing her teeth. She does that all the time at home."

Miki and Ran agreed with her.

"It's true. She does that so many times."

I decided to go check on her. When I opened the door she was putting her shirt on. I blushed and shut the door quietly. I ran back to my room and jumped on the bed.

Daichi chuckled. "What's wrong Kukai? Did you see her nude or something?" Amu's charas began giggling.

"S-shut up. I did not. Well, I saw her shirtless. That was it. I swear!"

Amu's charas gasped. "Kukai! You pervert!"

I began flailing my arms around blushing madly. "I didn't mean to! I swear! She didn't notice! So, let's just pretend that never happened. Okay?"

Amu's charas didn't like the idea, but they agreed to it.

Daichi was laughing at me.

"Daichi it's not that funny."

He poked me on the nose. Sometimes I hate it when he does that.

"Dude. It's funny because you always tease Amu when you're shirtless. Now the tables have turned on you. Karma just got you back."

I sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right."

* * *

_**(A few minutes later...)**_

Amu entered the room and I acted like I didn't notice. I was playing my PSP. She giggled. I had my tongue sticking out again. I do that when I'm concentrating on something difficult.

As the game I'm playing goes on, the levels get harder to beat.

I was laying on my back. I was upside down on my bed with my PSP. Amu sat down on my lap and I gasped.

"Amu! Don't do that. You scared me."

She giggled again. I raised up after I saved my game. I don't want to start over. That would be terrible.

Although I do start over when I get bored. I need to beat the game first.

I set my PSP on a shelf near my TV. Yeah I have one, but I don't use it very often. Unless I'm really bored.

Or I got a game console hooked up to it.

Amu had a mischievous aura this time.

"Amu, what are you up to?"

She just laughed as I pulled her closer.

She leaned in for a kiss and I sighed.

I kissed her anyway.

Amu began tangling her fingers in my hair and I moaned when she yanked my hair.

She smiled into the kiss as I pulled her closer. But that's practically impossible.

Amu's tongue flew across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth.

We began fighting each other's tongue for dominance.

Surprisingly, Amu won this time.

We continued to kiss for a while, but then we pulled away for air.

"Amu. What's gotten into you?"

She giggled and kissed me again.

"Nothing. I just felt like kissing you again. It's been a while."

I smiled. "Yeah it has. Hey, are you ready to go to bed yet?"

Amu nodded.

"Yeah. I hope Ikuto and the other's don't find out about my location."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let them get you. My brothers can put up a fight as well. Believe it or not, Rento's pretty fit. He knows Karate too."

Amu giggled. "Really? I did not know that."

We continued to goof off for a while until we got tired.

Daichi turned out the light and we crawled under the covers. Amu turned over on her side and I pulled her against my chest. I guess she's getting used to me being shirtless. Or she's really not as shy as I thought she was.

Oh well. I began falling asleep a few minutes after Amu. I could hear Ran and Daichi giggling, but I ignored it.

* * *

_**._. Well, there's chapter 10.**_

_**I'm still getting used to the make out scenes. **_

_**I don't write those very often. Because I'm shy! D:**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**It took a little while longer to make.**_

_**But that's because I was listening to music the last time I made a chapter.**_

_**Oh well. I will update soon. **_

_**I may take a break for a while. **_

_**I am a gamer if you didn't know.**_

_**And I recently found one of my DS games that I thought was stolen.**_

_**I got the sequel to it, but I want to beat it again.**_

_**It was four years ago when I lost it.**_

_**Turns out it was under my grandma's bed all this time.**_

_**-_-' I feel stupid.**_

_**She's got one of those mattresses that are a pain in the ass to climb under.**_

_**You can't even look under there without hitting something painful.**_

_**LOL. Enough about that.**_

_**If I'm not updating, you know why.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the rest of your Summer break!**_

_**School starts in August for me. Not until the 27th though.**_

_**Kukai & Amu - See you next time! :D **_


	11. Claws, Fangs, And A Tail, Oh My!

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Love your reviews.**_

_**I agree I do think someone hid my game under the bed and forgot it.**_

_**My little cousin is a thief, wouldn't be surprised. **_

_**Just the other day I saw her under my grandma's bed with her phone.**_

_**Hmm. Suspicious much?**_

_**I am going to spice things up a bit.**_

_**And yes, I agree Len and Rin are such a romantic couple.**_

_**By the way, they are not exactly twins.**_

_**Because they are Vocaloids, they can be anything you want them to be.**_

_**I always pictured Amu as the lone wolf type. I even got a pic of Amulet Heart in wolf form.**_

_**Pretty cool. :D **_

_**Kukai - So, is Amu a wolf now?**_

_**Not exactly. **_

_**Kukai - What does that mean? O_o**_

_**You'll see.**_

_**I know I add a lot of details that aren't really necessary.**_

_**I will try to make it short and sweet and to the point.**_

_**I know I used giggled and chuckled a lot.**_

_**I got stuck thinking about good detailed words. **_

_**Sorry about that.**_

_**This chapter will be longer to make up for when I didn't update the other day.**_

_**And because I might get carried away.**_

_**I'm listening to music again! :D **_

_**Helps me brainstorm!**_

_**Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I began growling a little. Kukai's balcony window, yes he got a balcony too, was across from his bed. Just like mine. He had a sliding door with curtains, something I should get too.

The curtains were wide open. I tried to block out the sunlight by hiding my face in his chest. But it was no good.

I turned over and decided to ignore it while Kukai pulled me closer. I giggled a little.

Then my nose started itching. Kukai had my arms in his. I tried to pull them out of his grasp without waking him up.

It took some time, but I managed to get my arm free. I raised up my arm and scratched my nose. Suddenly, I felt a sharp stinging pain in my nose.

I touched it with my hand and I recoiled when it stung harshly. I hissed and took a look at my hand.

There was blood and something else. It was golden like my eye color.

I took a close look at them. Oh my. I have CLAWS!?

I was going to scream, then I realized that maybe this was just a coincidence.

I recall Ami likes to paint my nails in my sleep. Sometimes Miki does it too. Maybe I just forgot to clip my nails and Miki painted them gold for me?

Hmm. I was gonna try to go back to sleep, then I felt something soft against my leg.

_It's probably just Kukai. He likes to cuddle me in his sleep. Probably just his pants, they were kinda fluffy._

I began panicking. _I need to clip my nails! I might hurt someone with them! _

I put my hand on the side of my face and I sighed. Then I realized something.

One, my ears are missing! And two, that's not Kukai's leg!

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't take it. I screamed.

Kukai woke up with a startled look on his face. He sat up and pulled me toward his lap. He kissed me and hugged me close.

"Amu! What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

I was going to tell him. When he reached behind me. I felt something being yanked from behind me and I growled.

"Hold it Amu. You got something fuzzy behind you."

He pulled it around so it was in my lap. I realized that it was obviously attached to my behind. Because when he pulled it, I felt it being pulled. It's like when your hair gets pulled, only it's on your rear.

It was fluffy and pink and it had white on the very tip. It looked like a tail!

"Uh. Is that a tail? Amu, what's going on? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I panicked. "No! Of course not! Where are my ears! And my nails are so long!"

Kukai sighed. "Amu, your nose is bleeding. Did you do that with your nails?"

He grabbed my hand and began inspecting my nails.

"Wow, these are pretty sharp Amu."

He poked one of them and his finger began bleeding. I took his finger in my hand and I kissed it.

Kukai blushed.

"Amu..."

He put his hands on the side of my face and he began pinching my cheeks.

"You're so adorable! I mean you were cute before but now, you're irresistable!"

He began pinching my cheeks and cooing.

"Aww my little strawberry!~" I sighed and blushed.

"Okay. I can handle the tails and the claws, but where are my ears?"

Kukai looked at me like I was blind. "Amu-koi..."

I gave him a curious look and tilted my head to the side. "What?"

He blushed again and smiled. "Aww, you're so cute Amu-koi!"

I blushed a deep shade of red. "Amu, your ears are on top of your head."

He began laughing with a big blush across his face.

"Hey! It's not funny!" I put my hands on top of my head, very carefully. I don't want to start bleeding again.

I felt something twitch on top of my head when Kukai laughed. I found something soft like my hair. And it was pointy.

"Um, Kukai? Do you have a mirror I could borrow?"

He chuckled and began petting me like a dog. "You're so cute! I'm never letting you leave my sight!"

Then he began crying hysterically like my dad when I told him that I was in love last year.

"I won't let them get you!" He hugged me by the waist, nuzzling my side with his face.

I blushed. "Kukai! I need to see a mirror! Do you have one or not?"

He sighed.

And then he looked around.

"Huh my room is different. Maybe we moved last night while you and I were sleeping? My parents do that a lot. They make it as similar as possible. I will be right back."

He began walking around the room, inspecting everything. He found a closet and all his clothes. He had shelves above his bed and he had in big letters above his bed, with shelves on the opposite sides of it, Kukai Souma.

The letters were outlined in emerald-green and the real letters were the color of his hair. His walls were a pale shade of yellow.

On the parts of his wall that weren't covered by shelves, a jersey from almost every sport, and his trophies, there were green stars scattered in random places.

And yeah, he got a balcony. I know I mentioned it before, but I just can't believe it!

He opened a door and entered it. He came back out and sighed.

"I have one in the bathroom. But, try not to scream. This is a good look for you."

I pretended to be offended. I gasped. "Kukai! Are you calling me ugly?"

He looked frantic. "Um. Uh. No. Um. Potato?

I giggled internally but pretended to be mad.

"Well, you think I look like a potato? I never!"

Then I slapped him.

"Ow. I'm sorry baby!"

He reached out to me with his hand. I stuck my nose and my tail in the air and ignored him.

I got off the bed and began walking to the bathroom. I got out of bed last night and I found the bathroom. When I went back to sleep and looked for the bathroom again, it wasn't there.

I was not amused.

I'll tell his parents my opinion about moving in the middle of the night while your kids are sleeping.

It smelt like the forest in there. He had one of those forest pine air fresheners in his bathroom attached to the wall by a hook. I sighed happily.

I love the smell of the woods. Odd, I never felt that way before. Oh well.

He began sobbing. "BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!"

He ran into the bathroom and hugged me.

I giggled at the song reference.

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just you're like a little puppy. You're so cute!"

I giggled and gave him a short and sweet kiss. He sighed happily.

"Thanks for forgiving me Amu-koi."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I was forgiving you?"

He was about to pout when I laughed.

"I was kidding."

He chuckled and smiled at me.

I looked in the mirror and I panicked again. Oh no. I moved my hair away from the side of my face and my real human ears were gone.

The only thing I had resembling ears were the pointy monsters on top of my head. I began rubbing them. They felt real and they worked like real ears.

I was going to scream again but Kukai covered my hand with his mouth.

"Don't scream again. Please. I don't want my parents to take it the **wrong** way."

I blushed and nodded. I licked his hand when he just kept staring at our reflection. He chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"Gross. Ah well. At least I know where your tongue has been."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I stuck my tongue out at him. And he kissed me.

He tried to French Kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"Gross Kukai! It's too early for that."

He made a disappointed face.

"Aww. We haven't made out in ages!"

I giggled. "Um yeah we did. Last night."

He sighed.

"I know. I was just teasing you."

He winked at me suggestively.

"Kukai. You have a dirty mind."

He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't have a dirty mind. I have a sexy imagination!"

I giggled again.

"Whatever you say, Kukai."

He tease me a little while longer.

Then we went back to his room and sat on the bed.

"Kukai, what are the others going to say about this?"

He chuckled. "Let's find out." He took out his phone and took a picture of me. He then proceeded to send it to people.

I freaked out and reached for his phone. I tackled him so that I was on top of him.

"No! I'm not ready yet!"

Kukai sighed and held his phone away from me.

Then he sent the pictures.

"Amu, judging by your reaction, you'll never be ready! It's okay. I only sent it to the guardians."

I sighed in relief. "Okay. Tell me what they think about it okay?"

I crawled off of him. "Sorry about that."

He chuckled and kissed me. "I will. But they might tell you first."

He sat down on the bed next to me.

I curled up in a ball and laid down on his bed.

He grabbed my tail and he was grinning from ear to ear.

I giggled as he pet my tail in silence.

It felt nice.

"Your tail is so soft and beautiful, just like your hair!"

He looked at me when he said that.

He gave me such an intense stare that it took sheer willpower to keep me from blushing.

On the outside I had a poker face. But on the inside I was blushing.

My inner self was like, "Oh. Stop it you!" With a really flirty blushing smiley face.

Oh Kami that was a weird image. I began giggling. He smirked when I blushed a few seconds later.

"What are you thinking about Amu-koi? Perhaps I'm not the only one with a sexy imagination. Right?"

I blushed harder. "What? What makes you say that? I'm innocent."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

I blushed and slapped him playfully.

"You pervert."

I smiled and he chuckled.

"I may be a pervert. But, I'm your pervert."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

He laughed.

"Yes it is."

I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me.

"Amu your tongue is bleeding. And you have little fangs. Like a kitten."

I blushed again.

"Shut up. I know that. I bit my tongue. Captain obvious."

Kukai smirked at me.

"Aw. My little sarcastic kitten."

I sighed. I couldn't possibly blush again.

* * *

_**(Two hours later...)**_

"Kukai! Amu! Time for breakfast! Get down here before your father eats it for you!"

Kukai smirked at me and I blushed.

"Stop smirking. I can't handle it."

Kukai didn't have a shirt on either to make matters worse.

"And put on a shirt please."

Kukai chuckled. "I'm too sexy for my shirt. And you know it."

He kissed me and put a black t-shirt on. It had a green star on the front, on the back it said Souma with light green letters at the top.

And in the middle it had a Soccer ball, underneath the Soccer ball it said Kukai. Also with light green letters.

Then he put on a black pair of jeans. It had a yellow belt to go with it. He had black and white star converse.

I got some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I guess I should wear a skirt.  
I don't want to poke holes in my clothes to fit my tail, I don't know how long I will stay like this.

I just hope that I can get used to it. I put on a red skirt and a red halter top.

It's the middle of Summer, I don't want to be too hot.

It hugged my curves and covered up my cleavage. Because, I'm shy about that.

Kukai was waiting for me outside the door. He blushed. "I like your outfit."

He made a growling sound and kissed me.

"Oh you." I giggled. I guess I'm not the only one whose acting different.

A few minutes later he came back out. He kissed me again and his breath smelled like peppermint. I giggled when he hugged me.

"What's gotten into you Kukai?" He chuckled and kissed me on the nose. I winced. I was expecting it to sting after the cut I made earlier, but it actually felt nice.

He looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Did that hurt?"

I giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"No Kukai, it felt nice."

He smiled. "I'm glad. Now let's go get some breakfast! I'm starving!"

I got nervous. He was pulling me towards the door but I stopped him.

"Wait Kukai."

He sighed. His mom began yelling again.

"Are you two awake? I heard noises upstairs! Kaidou, can you please go check on them?"

The walls in this house had to be pretty thin. Or maybe it's my new ears? Hmm, I'll go with the ears.

I could hear him groan. "Why do I have to do it Mom? I just sat down. And I'm hungry!"

He sounded like a little kid for a minute there.

Kukai heard it, but barely.

"What did he say?"

I sighed. "He said, and I quote, "Why do I have to do it Mom? I just sat down. And I'm hungry!"

We both tried to hold in our laughter.

Mrs. Souma raised her voice and began yelling.

"Either you go check on your baby brother,

Or you will get no breakfast!

Do I make myself clear,

Young man?

You may be my first baby,

And you may be younger than me,

But you do not disrespect your mother!"

Kaidou sighed.

"Yes mommy."

We almost busted out laughing at that statement.

Kukai and I were turning pink from holding it in.

I could hear him on his way upstairs.

"Kukai, he's on his way up! What do we do?"

Kukai sighed. He began whispering a plan in my ear.

We jumped in the bed and pretended to be asleep. Kukai covered me up with the blanket to hide my tail. If Kaidou asked about the ears, we could just say I was cosplaying or something like that.

We heard him heading upstairs. My ears were quiet useful. But the way he walked, really irritated me. He was dragging his feet.

So I could hear his bare feet squeak against the wooden floor. Kukai held me tight and kissed me on the cheek to comfort me. My ears kept twitching in anticipation.

Suddenly the door to the room opened. I winced and Kukai pulled me closer to him.

I could feel Kaidou standing above me and I panicked. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt his hand reach for my ears and he began feeling them.

Kaidou appeared to be lost in thought. He kept rubbing them. I tried to hold still but my ears twitched.

I opened one eye just a bit and I could see him with a curious look on his face.

"Hmmm. Pigs...in...space. Ham."

I almost laughed.

He pulled the blanket off of us and he chuckled. I felt him feel my tail and I almost blushed out of embarrassment. Kukai began growling and threw his leg over my tail, trying to block him.

Kaidou chuckled and began tickling Kukai's foot. Kukai gasped and pulled his leg away. Then Kaidou grabbed one of my hands and began inspecting it.

Kukai was growling the entire time. He didn't like his brother touching me. He pretended to be asleep to avoid getting caught.

Kaidou chuckled and went around the bed to Kukai's side. He began poking Kukai in the side. Kukai growled louder, and Kaidou ignored it.

And you would think that I'm an animal. Are you sure it's not Kukai? I can't believe Kaidou did that.

Well technically, I'm a furry. Part human and animal. Until I find out what animal I am, I will be known as a furry!

Kukai tightened his hold on me and I turned over. I snuggled up against his chest and he sighed. All of a sudden Kadiou was gone.

I was getting nervous. Kaidou just vanished. I began twitching my ears, trying to find any sound that would alert me of his whereabouts.

You know, I am really grateful for these ears. I might want to keep them. But the tail isn't really necessary. But I guess it's a part of me.

Like Ikuto and his Neko ears and tail. It's part of your look. You have to deal with it.

He just vanished. I strained my ears to find him, but I found nothing.

"Kukai, I think he vanished. Are you sure that I should tell him that I'm cosplaying?"

Kukai and I sat up. He nodded. Kukai sat me on his lap and we both sighed in relief.

All of a sudden we heard a gasp of surprise.

"Ah ha! I knew you were awake! And don't use the cosplaying excuse on me! Those are natural claws, a tail and especially those ears of hers!"

We looked around the room in confusion. Kukai called out to him. "Where are you Kaidou?"

"I'm up here!" We both looked up and sweat-dropped. He was hanging from the ceiling.

You know how in the movies they have a hook shot that they use to climb up buildings? It hooks itself on the ledge and they climb up the rope? Well, Kaidou was hanging from one.

"My Ceiling!"

Kukai was not happy.

"Mom! Kaidou used a hook-shot on my ceiling!

...Again!"

His family's laughter could be heard downstairs.

"We will worry about that later! Get down here and eat! I made Pancakes."

I jumped up. "Pancakes?"

Mrs. Souma replied back with a yell. "Yes dear! We've got Strawberry Pancakes!"

I love strawberry pancakes! I rushed downstairs, completely forgetting about my appearance.

Hey. I know it's a bad idea. But, in my defence, I was hungry!

Kukai called after me. "Baby come back! We need a plan first!"

I giggled and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

Kukai's brothers began giggling. "Amu, what's up with the furry ears and tail? Woah, are those your fingernails?"

I blushed and then I shrugged.

"Uh, I'm just cosplaying."

They didn't believe me. "Amu, you're lying. And you have fangs."

Mrs. Souma went around the table and gave me a plate with some strawberry pancakes. I thanked her.

"Now boys, don't harass the girl. She's probably going through a phase or something. Don't pick on her."

I thanked her and she shared a knowing look with me. I was confused. Did she know something about this?

I began cutting my pancakes into neat little squares. I decided to cut Kukai's for him too.

Kukai's brothers just chuckled. "Aww, cutting up his pancakes for him now? So sweet."

I blushed. "S-shut up. At least he has a girlfriend that cares about him."

They shut their mouths after that.

After a few minutes, I heard a loud crash from upstairs. I was about to jump up but his mother stopped me.

"He'll be fine dear. Now eat. You need to gain some weight!"

I giggled when she set down another plate of pancakes for me. I ate that one too. Kukai's brothers whistled as she gave me a third helping and I ate that one too.

Unkai chuckled. "Amu, you're just like Kukai when he eats Ramen. You just keep eating. And you somehow manage to stay skinny all the time."

I giggled.

"Well, if you must know the true story. I have a high metabolism, and I excercise daily at home.

When Kukai's around, he dashes 24/7 and drags me with him.

Plus, I play a little soccer with him. Don't you remember?

Also, My little sister always steals my pancakes when I'm not looking. So, I learned to eat fast so she can't have any."

Mr. Souma smiled. "I'm just glad that our youngest son found such a lovely girlfriend. So sweet and beautiful too. Even if she is a furry."

I blushed again and thanked him. He smiled and began to read the newspaper. Typical dad I guess.

After a few minutes Kukai and Kaidou came downstairs.

Kukai sat down in the chair next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for cutting my pancakes for me Amu-koi."

I blushed. "Uh, how do you know it was me? It could've been your mom."

His mom laughed. "No, Kukai always cuts his pancakes on his own. He claims that he's old enough to do it himself.

I still offer, and he refuses. You're lucky that he let you."

Kukai's dad chuckled and looked up from his newspaper.

"Kukai, if you could have anything you want, what would it be?"

Kukai chuckled.

"I just want Amu. That's all. All her flaws, mistakes, smiles, jokes, sarcasm, everything. I just want Amu."

I blushed hotly. I felt warmth spread throughout my body hearing him say that. I had butterflies.

"Kukai..." He winked at me and I went back to eating my forth plate of pancakes.

Kukai's parents gave each other a look.

"That was a good answer son. Very touching."

Unkai laughed. "Kukai you should've seen Amu. She's on her forth plate of pancakes now. She's like you when you eat Ramen."

He chuckled and began eating his pancakes.

I defended myself quickly.

"I can't help it! I love strawberry pancakes!"

Kukai was about to say something, but his mouth was full.

I raised up a hand, silencing him.

"Don't talk to me with your mouth full. You might choke."

Rento laughed.

"You just got burned!"

Everyone laughed a little.

Kukai swallowed his food and chuckled again.

Then he looked at me in confusion.

"What about regular pancakes?"

I sighed. "They're okay. But I love strawberries and pancakes together.

I will eat strawberries separately, but not pancakes.

Unless we're out of strawberries."

Kaidou finally sat down. He had a bump on his head.

"What happened to you? Kaidou, did you fall?"

"No. I was just making sure gravity still works in Kukai's room."

Kukai began laughing. "He fell off his dumb hook-shot and left a gaping hole in my ceiling. I was going to hit him with my baseball bat, but the floor beat me to it."

Everyone shared a quick laugh and resumed eating.

* * *

_**(One hour later...)**_

I was sitting on the couch in Kukai's lap.

I felt my phone vibrate. I have a pocket on my shirt and it tickled. My pocket has a pink heart on it, by the way.

I giggled and grabbed my phone.

The phone case was pink and black, there are three stickers on it. A green clover, a red heart, and a blue spade.

The phone case was sparkly, that way if I dropped it outside, I could find it in the sunlight or with a flashlight at night.

It's a touch screen phone.

I have a phone charm that spells my name.

"Amu."

It's laminated so it won't wear out.

Kukai chuckled.

"It's probably the guardians. They already sent me their reactions. Guess they decided to tell you."

I giggled when he kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, might as well reply now."

He chuckled and continued to watch the TV as he held me tightly in his lap.

* * *

**6 new text messages.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

From: Tadase Hotori

**Wow. **

**That's all I have to say.**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Thanks, I guess? **

**._.**

.

From: Tadase Hotori

**You're welcome Amu-chan! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

From: Yaya Yuiki

**Amu-chi! **

**You look so cute! **

**:3**

**I must hug you! **

***Huggles***

**.**

From: Amu Hinamori

**Thanks Yaya!**

***Huggles Back***

**:)**

**.**

From: Yaya Yuiki

**No problem Amu-chi! **

**Bout to eat some Ice cream, bye! **

**:D **

**.**

From: Amu Hinamori

**Bye!**

**:)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

From: Rima Mashiro

**Nice.**

**Cosplaying? **

**Or did you wake up like that? XD**

.

From: Hinamori Amu

**I woke up like this.**

**. **

From: Rima Mashiro

**Oh.**

**._.**

**Are they real?**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**I think so. **

**I scratched my nose with my claws this morning and it started bleeding. **

**DX **

**Kukai keeps teasing me.**

.

From: Rima Mashiro

**LOL **

**I'd like to see his reaction.**

**XD**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**He thinks I'm cute. **

**I think the other guys need to watch out. **

**He may get really jealous today.**

.

From: Rima Mashiro

**Kukai jealous? **

**I have to see this. **

**I'll make Nagi hug you so I can see his reaction! **

**:P**

**.**

From: Amu Hinamori

**Please don't. **

**D:**

.

From: Rima Mashiro

**Too bad. **

**I already told him to do it. **

**XP**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**I hate you sometimes.**

**.**

From: Rima Mashiro

**Aww. **

**I hate you too sweetie! **

**:D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

From: Nadeshiko Fujisaki

**Cute! **

**:3**

**I want to post this on the schools website now.**

**Can I?**

**.**

From: Amu Hinamori

**No! **

**D:**

**I have to get used to it first. **

**I don't know how long this will last.**

.

From: Nadeshiko Fujisaki

**A perfect excuse for me to post it!**

**I want everyone to see it while it lasts! **

**Besides, if it does go away and comes back later, it won't be a big deal to the kids at school then.**

**Please?**

**.**

From: Amu Hinamori

**Fine. **

**Whatever.**

.

From: Nadeshiko Fujisaki

**Cool & Spicy! **

**I bet your iPod would say,**

**"iCool'N'Spicy"**

**Don't be upset. **

**If these are real, then everyone will find out about it.**

**XD **

**.**

From: Amu Hinamori

**That made me feel worse! **

**I hope Ikuto doesn't find out.**

**If I see Ikuto, he's dead. **

**:(**

**I am obviously not a cat. **

.

From: Nadeshiko Fujisaki

**LOL **

**I will back you up girl! **

**:D**

**.**

From: Amu Hinamori

**Thanks! **

**:D **

**See you later!**

.

From: Nadeshiko Fujisaki

**Ok ! **

**:D **

**Have fun with Kukai!**

**;)**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**...**

**What are you talking about?**

.

From: Nadeshiko Fujisaki

**You know. ;) **

**Gotta go practice a dance routine!**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Bye! **

**Good luck! **

**:D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

From: Nagihiko Fujisaki

**I like it. **

**XD **

**Rima wants me to hug you. **

**I refused, but now that I see your outfit, I can't resist.**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Oh.  
Be quiet you. **

.

From: Nagihiko Fujisaki

**Aww. **

**Come on you know you want a hug from me! **

**Since Rima's okay with it, I want a hug.**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Fine.**

**But if Kukai punches you...**

**It's your fault.**

**You have been warned!**

**.**

From : Nagihiko Fujisaki

**It's worth it! **

**:D**

**Plus I completely respect your relationship, so it's cool.**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Do you want to get killed? **

**D: **

**I can't lose you Nagi! **

**You're one of my best bros!**

.

From: Nagihiko Fujisaki

**Aww.**

**I feel the same.**

**Bye now! **

**:D**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**And I'm not your bro!**

**To be more accurate, I am your sis!**

**Bye you crazy cross-dresser. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

From: Kairi Sanjou

**O_o **

**It looks good. **

**XD **

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Thanks.**

**Are all guys perverts?**

**Cause you seem to be intelligent, so what do you think?**

.

From: Kairi Sanjou

**Guys don't have dirty minds.**

**They have sexy imaginations.**

**B) This is my happy face.**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**That's what Kukai said this morning! **

**D: **

**Nice. **

.

From: Kairi Sanjou

**I can't respond yet.**

***Rolling On The Floor Laughing***

**Okay, I'm good.**

**Good luck with Kukai.**

**Are you going to the Royal Garden Today?**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Thanks. **

**And I think so.**

**O_o **

**I'm scared.**

**Why?**

.

From: Kairi Sanjou

**I am in charge of keeping up with important dates.**

**We plan on playing some games at the Royal Garden today.**

**You in or not?**

**I have to keep track of whose going you know.**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Sure!**

**Sounds like fun!**

**I'll tell Kukai!**

**Count us in!**

**:)**

.

From: Kairi Sanjou

**Alright!**

**B) **

**See you guys there!**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Bye! **

**Good luck with Yaya! **

**XD**

.

From: Kairi Sanjou

**Thanks.**

**She's quite the handful.**

**But that's what makes her cute.**

.

From: Amu Hinamori

**Aww. **

**See you guys later! **

**:)**

* * *

**(After answering the text messages..Still Amu's POV)**

I told Kukai their reactions and he chuckled.

I didn't tell him about Nagi though.

Like everyone else, I have never seen Kukai act jealous.

I want to see it happen.

"Kukai? Have you ever been jealous before?"

Kukai sighed.

"Actually I have."

I giggled. "When? I want to know."

Kukai kissed me and thought about it.

"Every day when I wasn't with you. I didn't know that you liked me, and I've loved you for a long time now. That's why I visited you every chance I got."

I blushed. "Oh. I see. That makes sense. I felt the same when I wasn't with you."

He blushed too.

I remembered what Kairi said about the Royal Garden.

"Kukai?"

He gave me a curious glance.

"What is it Amu-koi? Something else bothering you?"

I giggled. "It's not serious. Kairi said that he's in charge of important dates for the guardians. He said they were going to play some games today and that we should come. What do you think?"

Kukai smiled widely. "That sounds like fun! Yaya was the first choice in keeping up with things. The only thing she remembered is when we could have a school ice cream party."

I wagged my tail a little as I thought about how funny that would be.

I laughed. "Really? Wow. How did that go?"

"Horrible she was very unorganized. We were running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

I made a grossed out face. "That's gross Kukai. But it's true. I guess."

We went upstairs and I grabbed my favorite bag. Miki, and Su were awake. But Daichi and Ran were asleep. They slept like together a lot like Kukai and I.

I giggled. Then I whispered to Kukai. "Get a camera and be quiet. Turn off the flash."

He did as he was told and we got a picture of them together. It was cute. Daichi had his arms around Ran's waist and she was smiling in her sleep.

It broke my heart to wake them up, but I had to. They were blushing when they woke up.

Ran flipped out and jumped away from him. Daichi looked a little disappointed.

Kukai gave Daichi a thumbs up, he was grinning like an idiot. Daichi blushed and returned the smile.

I gave Ran a suggestive look and she remained quiet. Then I got Miki, Ran, and Su to put their eggs in my bag. Daichi was still tired, so I put him in there too.

I looked at Ran before I closed it. "And no funny business."

Miki and Su repeated my order to the two love birds.

Daichi and Ran blushed and remained quiet.

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

Thanks to Kukai and his crazy dashing, we made it earlier than I had expected to.

His house is actually across from mine now.

His mom and dad moved into the house so they could be close to me.

Kukai's brothers and parents look happy. Kukai said their last house had spiders.

I turned pale. So, last year when I thought Kukai was tickling me, that was a Spider. Oh no, if I had known about the spiders, I would have never spent the night with him.

I'm glad I didn't know. We had lots of fun together at that house. The new house is similar to it, a little bigger, they even have a large back yard.

Kukai's room has a balcony and a sliding door too. Ironic. It makes me think of Romeo and Juliet. I giggled after that.

It was right across from mine. So, if I wanted to say good night to him, we could do it by balcony.

There wasn't a balcony when we first moved to this town. I guess while we weren't paying attention, they added a balcony to their house.

I told him he was lucky, because my mom wanted that house. But she got stuck with ours because dad insisted on it. He claimed that I deserved a balcony and my own room because I was his little princess.

Ami wants my room, but I told her she could have it if I moved out. She was satisfied after that.

Tadase and the others greeted us when we entered the garden.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya tackled me and hugged me tight. "You look so cute Amu-chi!"

I blushed. "Thanks Yaya-chan."

Rima had an evil smirk on her face. I was scared now. The guys blushed and Kukai secured his arm around my waist and glared at them.

They avoided eye contact with us after that move. Good job Kukai.

"Hinamori-san." Tadase began, but I had to interrupt him.

"Please just call me Amu. We're friends, you don't need to be so formal."

He smiled. "Alright Amu. We have decided to start with Truth or Dare.

Are you two going to join us?"

Kukai looked at me as I nodded. He sighed. "I didn't want to, but I will if Amu does it."

I bet he sensed the evil aura that Rima had, because I felt it too.

Rima smirked. She tried to convince Kukai to sit somewhere else when we sat in a circle together.

"But, she's my girlfriend. And I have the right to sit next to her."

I was between Tadase and Nagi. I was boy trapped. Kukai was not happy about it.

My skirt was pretty long. So, I was able to sit on my knees and I wrapped my tail around my legs.

My tail was as long as my body. That was a bonus for when you curl up in a ball, because it will keep me warm.

I decided we were just wasting time. Besides, Nagi and Tadase are two of my closest friends. It will be fine.

"Please Kukai. I will be fine."

Kukai sighed. "Fine. But you owe me a kiss later."

I blushed and nodded.

Rima smirked and sat down next to Kukai.

"Amu, you decide who goes first."

Tadase looked a little depressed about Kukai's statement. He did it again when I told him we were friends.

Even though he smiled, I could tell it was fake.

I decided to pick Nadeshiko. She's had a thing for Tadase for a while now. I think it's time somebody told him.

"Nade, Truth or Dare?"

Nade smiled. "I pick Dare."

I smirked. "I dare you to kiss..."

She looked nervous. I wanted to add a dramatic effect to the dare.

"Tadase."

She blushed with Tadase.

"But, I..."

"It's a dare Nade. And I know you like him. Just do it."

Tadase looked surprised. "Is this true, Fujisaki-san?"

She frowned. "Yeah it is. Will you stop with the honorifics already!? We're all friends here!"

Everyone agreed with her.

Tadase was a little embarrassed. But he nodded in agreement as well.

"Ah yes. I knew that. I like you too Nade-chan."

She blushed and crawled towards him and then she kissed him.

The girls and I couldn't help ourselves. "Awww! So sweet."

Kukai smirked at me. He puckered his lips at me and then he winked at me too.

I blushed and looked away. He just smiled. Rima nudged him with her elbow. He blushed sheepishly.

He just got busted. I giggled and he smiled at me again.

Nade sat behind Tadase and she thought about her next dare.

She smirked at her twin brother Nagi.

"Nagi, Truth or Dare?

He shared a smirk with her.

"I pick Dare."

Nade gave me a look. Oh no.

"Nagi, I dare you to hug Amu and give her a kiss on the cheek."

Yaya and Rima giggled.

Kukai did not think it was funny.

Rima got out a video camera and was filming when Nade gave Nagi his dare. She turned to Kukai and continued filming.

Kukai growled. Then he stood up.

"What? No way! I refuse to let him touch her!"

He was about to tackle Nagi.

Kairi and Tadase tried to hold him back. He was fighting their advances, but they managed to get him to be still.

Nagi hugged me and then he kissed me on the cheek.

Then he sat back down in his spot like nothing just happened.

"Kukai-chan, you can calm down now. Amu loves you and you know it, so sit down. It was just a hug and a kiss on the cheek. If you want that kiss from Amu, I suggest you calm down.

There's no need to be jealous."

Kukai crawled to me and gave me a kiss and picked me up. Then he walked back to his spot in our circle and he sat down with me in his lap.

"Kukai, he's right. Don't be jealous."

Kukai sighed.

"I'm jealous because I love you, and I don't want other people to hurt you."

Like usual, I blushed and the girls laughed.

"Kukai, I love you too."

He smiled and relaxed. I listened to his heart beat. It was beating fast. That really excited him.

Tadase and Kairi sighed in relief and sat back down as well.

Nagi smiled.

"Alright it's my turn! Hmm, who should be my next victim?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Ah. Since Kukai-chan tried to kill me, I will pick him."

Kukai growled. "Don't call me Kukai-chan. Don't call me Kun either. It's just Kukai."

Nagi chuckled. "Okay, Kukai. Truth or Dare?"

Kukai nuzzled my hair with his nose while he thought about it.

He mumbled as he sniffed my hair.

"Mmm. Strawberries."

I blushed again.

"I pick Dare."

"I dare you to..."

Nagi smirked at me

"...Make-out with Amu-chan."

Kukai smirked at me and I blushed.

"It's a dare Amu. Please? I was going to do this earlier this morning, but you wouldn't let me. "

He pouted after he said this. Then he made puppy dog eyes.

I blushed harder and I sighed.

_Don't fall for the puppy dog look._

_Don't fall for it._

He began whimpering too. Then he turned my head so that I was looking at him.

His lip was sticking out in a cute way too.

_Damn it! _

Fine. But no-..."

He kissed me before I could respond. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I turned around in his lap so I would be more comfortable. He eagerly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

It started out slow and gentle, then it became fast and passionate.

Kukai's tongue moved against my bottom lip, he tried to get a french kiss this morning and I rejected it.

I decided to let him have one this time.

I was going to tell him no tongue, but I guess it's too late for that.

Everyone gasped when he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I could hear the guys freaking out and the girls squealing silently.

As usual, we had a tongue war for dominance. Kukai won. Not very surprising, he was awful excited from the incident with Naig. We continued to kiss as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

We pulled away for air a few minutes later. Kukai had a great pair of lungs. Must be from all the sports and running that he does. I was gasping for air and he wasn't.

But then he started kissing me on the neck. The girls gasped loudly. He began sucking on my collar-bone and I moaned a little. I was embarrassed.

The guys and the girls were freaking out. I could hear them all sweating bricks and flailing their arms around.

Kukai left a mark and finally pulled away. Then he turned me around so my back was against his chest.

I was blushing heavily. "She's mine. You hear that guys?" He even pointed out the mark so they would know.

I was so embarrassed, my ears were down and I almost fainted.

"K-Kukai! Why?" I was questioning him. I know why. I just wanted to hear him say it.

Kukai sighed in a daze.

He began nuzzling my hair again.

He bit my ears playfully and I gasped.

Rima smirked.

"You really needed that kiss from Amu, eh Kukai?"

I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"I don't love you because I need you.

I need you because I love you."

I blushed. He's so sweet. Then I smiled and pecked him on the lips. Nade and Rima high-fived while smirking.

Rima began talking. "Nade and Tadase are the shy couple. Yaya and Kairi are the sweet couple. Nagi and I are the funny couple. And Kukai and Amu are the naughty couple."

Kukai and I blushed with every one else.

Everyone was embarrassed.

"RIMA!"

She just chuckled and sat back down.

"Alright Kukai, whose next?"

He smirked at Rima. Oh boy.

"Rima, Truth or Dare?"

She blushed.

"Truth."

Kukai scoffed. "Dang it! I had a good dare."

Rima smirked again. "Too bad for you."

"Rima, I dare you to confess your love for Nagi."

She turned bright red. "Eh?" Nagi gave her a curious look and she smiled.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"I love Nagi a lot. Even though I don't show it, I get excited when he's around me. Just one look at him makes my heart beat like a marathon runner. And even though he's a cross-dressing purple-haired dancing idiot, I love him."

Nagi blushed and kissed Rima sweetly.

"I love you too. Shrimp."

She blushed and hugged him.

"Tadase, Truth or Dare?"

Tadase picked Truth.

Rima smirked at me and Kukai.

What's up with all the smirking today? Gosh, I wish it would stop.

"How long has your crush for Amu been going on?"

He blushed and Nade pinched him.

"For 7 months now."

Kukai scoffed. "Hmm. How long have I loved Amu, huh Tadase?"

He sighed. "Since day one."

"That's right! And don't you forget it."

Yaya began cheering. "Aww. Yaya loves her _Kukamu_."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

She giggled. "_Kukai and Amu_ of course."

Rima giggled as well. "What about _Amukai_?"

Yaya smiled. "It's cute, but it's the same thing."

Tadase chuckled and whispered something to Nagi.

Nagi spoke up after he stopped laughing.

"_Kukamu,_ sounds like a crazy cow."

Kukai and I pretended to be offended.

"Well, we think you're all being absurd. We are obviously not a cow. And we are quite fancy."

Everyone laughed.

Nade and Rima giggled.

Nade kissed Tadase on the cheek and he blushed.

Tadase picked Kairi next.

"Kairi, Truth or Dare?"

He blushed and picked Dare.

"Kiss Yaya."

Yaya blushed and looked down.

He kissed her and Yaya blushed heavily.

He pulled away a few seconds later.

"I love you Yaya."

Yaya smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh! Yaya loves you too Kairi-Kun!"

She hugged him tightly and he blushed harder.

"Well, that was everyone."

I giggled.

"No it wasn't. You forgot Yaya."

Yaya began blushing again.

"Yaya, Truth or Dare?"

"Yaya picks Truth."

Kairi smiled. "How long have you been in love with me?"

Yaya smiled back. "Since Yaya first met you. Yaya's been in love with Kairi ever since day one. Yaya was afraid Kairi wouldn't like her back because she's too crazy and eats too many sweets."

He smiled. "Well, I do love you back. I want you to know I'm okay with you eating a lot of sweets. That's why you're so hyper."

She smiled.

"Let's play a new game! How about Twister?"

Everyone groaned.

She gave us the puppy dog eyes and we sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

_**(During the twister game...)**_

Kukai and I were the only ones left in Twister. We were the most flexible couple, that's what Yaya says. Yaya would've lasted longer, but Kairi panicked and tripped up on her.

Kukai and I were blushing heavily. We were twisted in a suggestive position. He was above me, with his hands and knees around me. I was on my back. I had to twist this way to reach for the red circles behind me, with both hands.

Now I regret it. Everyone else was giggling about our position.

The perverts. And I thought Ikuto was bad.

Tadase as usual, was in charge of the game.

He had the little plastic color board.

He flicked a little pointer and whatever color it landed on, we have to move our body there.

He picks the body part on his own.

"Left hand, orange."

We both groaned. Kukai managed to reach it with little difficulty, but my hands were behind my head.

"Come on Amu, you got this."

Kukai smiled at me.

I managed to make it with my left hand. I hope that I get to move my right hand soon. My whole arm is shaking nervously.

Kukai noticed the nervous look on my face.

"Amu, you want to win right?"

I frowned. "No, I just want to move my right arm."

Tadase must've heard me.

"Right hand, orange."

I smiled. And moved it to the orange circle. "Thanks Tadase."

He just smiled back. Kukai growled a little.

Rima was not as forgiving. "No! It landed on the blue one. You're cheating Amu. Kukai wins."

Nade began arguing with her.

"No he doesn't. Tadase was just being nice. Besides, he's in charge of the color choices. It doesn't matter."

Rima took the little plastic board away from him.

He tried to get it back. But she growled at him.

Tadase sweat-dropped and backed away from Rima with his hands up in surrender.

My tail was wrapped around Kukai's leg. He blushed when he noticed.

"Um, Amu-koi? You're tail is wrapped around my leg."

I blushed. "I'm sorry. But I can't move it. I might fall or something."

He nodded in response. "It's okay. I like it. It's nice and warm."

I blushed harder. "Okay then."

She flicked the pointer and it landed on red again.

"Right arm, red!"

I frowned and groaned.

"ARGH!"

Rima laughed. "Screaming at me like a _Pirate_ won't make me change my mind."

Kukai and I growled at her.

"Growling at me like_ dogs_ won't help you either."

I managed to move my right hand to the orange circles, like my other hand.

Now both hands were close to my waist, but a bit higher.

I nearly fell in the process of moving my arm.

Kukai was raised up. He was trying his best not to lean on me.

He was right above me. He was standing as tall as his hands and knees allowed him too.

Kukai had a concerned look on his face.

"Amu, are you going to be okay? I can lose if you want."

I frowned again. "No, I want to win naturally."

He smiled. "Okay Amu-koi."

Rima flicked the pointer again.

"Left leg, broken!"

We looked at her in confusion.

"Eh? Sorry. I was day dreaming."

We gave her concerned looks. She just smirked at us in response.

"Um, Amu-koi, I think we should stop before she kills us."

I nodded in agreement.

We both waited until she called the next color.

"Left leg, green!"

Kukai and I decided to just fall after that.

Although, Kukai landed on top of me.

We were both happy to quit.

Rima was scaring us. Everyone laughed as they teased us about our position.

We were both blushing. Kukai stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry about that Amu-koi. I didn't have a very good choice due to our position. Maybe next time, it won't be so bad."

I looked at Rima. That little smirking she-devil.

"Kukai, agree with me here."

He looked confused. "Okay?"

I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, grinning.

"There won't be a next time when Rima's around, okay?"

He grabbed my hand with his and smiled at me.

Then he pulled my hands away from his face and he held them in his own.

He nodded eagerly. "I absolutely, positively agree! I'll do whatever you say, you know that right?"

I giggled. "Yeah, I know."

Rima smirked again. "Kukai. You are so whipped." Everyone agreed.

"So obvious." It was a smirking Nagi.

"Without a doubt." It was Tadase.

"Yaya likes it!" Obviously, Yaya.

"I think it's cute!" A very happy Nadeshiko.

"He's just being a good gentleman." It was Kairi.

Kukai blushed.

"I can't help it. I've never been in love with someone like her before. Sure, I've had crushes, but who hasn't? Amu's my first love. And I hope it's my last. I don't want to lose her."

I blushed. "Aww. Come here you." I gave him a kiss and then I hugged him tightly. He began rocking us back and forth, in a sweet way.

Everyone began cooing.

I got tired of it.

Rima opened her mouth. And I noticed it. With my sensitive ears, I could hear her take in air before she was about to respond.

I beat her to it.

"Don't you dare say anything that will ruin this moment."

Rima closed her mouth quickly.

* * *

_**(At Amu's house...)**_

Kukai and I decided to give my family a visit. They were very excited. Mom offered to make some more pancakes but I refused.

My mom and dad remind me of Yaya. I'm surprised that Yaya isn't related to me or something. They talk in the third person, a lot.

"Momma is shocked Amu. Why don't you want some pancakes? Are you sick?"

She began feeling my forehead for a fever and I blushed.

"And you're blushing? If it's not Kukai or a fever, is something bothering you?"

I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Momma..."

She gave me a look.

"No mamma. I had breakfast with the Souma's and I ate six helpings of pancakes. We just got back from the Royal Garden and played Truth or Dare and Twister."

My dad began freaking out. He narrowed his eyes and pointed at Kukai.

"Papa is angry. Those are evil games. Why would you let her play?"

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "Because she wanted to? And besides, we were the last two in Twister."

My dad raised his eyebrow, mocking Kukai. "Did you two end up in a suggestive positon?"

Kukai smirked and described the position with unnecessary details added in there about how we kiss.

My father began crying a river. "Ahh! Amu's already kissed him?! And had her third French-Kiss? And they cuddle when they sleep?! I didn't know this!"

"Papa is running away!" He grabbed some food and some blankets and ran to the bathroom, locking himself in.

My mom and Ami sweat-dropped.

Kukai began chuckling and gave my mom a concerned glance.

"Don't worry about it Kukai. He'll be back in a few days..."

She motioned for Kukai to cover my ears. And he did.

"...Or a few seconds, once he realizes that you two are leaving **again**!"

My ears twitched underneath Kukai's hands. I grabbed his waist with both hands, wrapping my arms around him. I wrapped my tail around our legs out of discomfort.

Mom had began yelling loud enough so dad can hear her over his loud sobbing. He immediately rushed out, putting all the food and blankets back where they belong. Then he returned to us, as though nothing happened.

Kukai released my ears as I hugged him. Papa made a pointing gesture at his eyes and then he did it to Kukai.

"I'm watching you."

It was mine and Kukai's turn to sweat-drop.

Mom kissed dad on the cheek and he relaxed a bit. He still glared at Kukai though. Ami started giggling.

Mom made a suggestion, trying to ease the awkward tension between dad and Kukai.

"Alright. Enough about that. Let's sit in the living room."

Kukai and I sat on the floor. While Ami sat between mom and dad on the couch.

"Alright Honey. Now why don't you tell us about your...um...weird appearance?"

I sighed. "Well, Kukai and I woke up this morning."

Dad raised his voice. "Were you two sharing a bed?"

Kukai nodded proudly. And dad growled a little.

"Yeah. And we were cuddling too."

Dad raised up. "That's it."

Hikaru showed up and growled at my dad. He was shocked when Hikaru bared his fangs at him.

My dad glared at the dog, they were both growling. Then suddenly, dad whimpered and sat back down. Then Hikaru made himself comfortable between me and Kukai.

I asked the question that everyone was thinking about asking.

"What just happened?"

We all remained silent. Then dad gestured for me to continued my story.

"Anyway, the sunlight from the window was in my face, because **sombody **forgot to shut his curtains last night."

I glared at Kukai and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Amu-koi."

Dad gasped. "He calls her koi too? Do you even know what that means?"

Kukai raised an eyebrow.

He replied sarcastically, "Yeah. It means love."

My dad calmed down.

"It does? I did not know that."

Kukai raised an eye brow.

"Then why did you ask?"

Dad replied with, "I was just curious."

He looks at mom to confirm it, and she nods at him.

"It does mean love dear."

"Okay, I'll calm down. For now."

Dad was making me so nervous!

Mom just giggled. "I think you two are a wonderful couple. And Papa needs to learn to accept the fact that Amu is in good hands. Papa needs to stop worrying."

She looked at Papa the entire time when she said that. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yes dear. I think they're a cute couple too, but as her father, I just get worried."

Momma got up and left the room. Papa began apologizing.

"Sorry about that Kukai. I'm just worried."

Kukai smiled. "It's alright. I understand."

"If Amu and I got married and had a little girl of our own and she had a guy friend, I would be worried too."

I blushed. "Married? Kids?"

Kukai nodded. "Of course. I love you a lot Amu."

My father sighed.

"So glad to know that you're a good guy. Well, I didn't know. Until I called your parents while you two were at the Royal Garden. I began talking to your father and he told me all about you. Then your mother started explaining things and I realized something. You two are going to be fine."

I sighed in relief. "Glad that's taken care of..."

My father raised up with a finger in the air.

He had this aura about him.

The kind that said, "As a matter of fact..."

"..about the French-Kissing..."

Kukai and I growled at him. Ami joined in.

"Papa! Stop talking!"

He sweat-dropped and sat back down.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I have a wife and two kids!"

It was our turn to sweat-drop.

"Oh Papa."

Ami and I hugged him. Hikaru felt the need to include Kukai in the family hug. He grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him toward us. He growled until Kukai joined the hug with us. Then he began wagging his tail barking.

"That's better."

I could hear a strange male voice. Wait a minute.

"Hikaru, is that you?"

He barked. "Yes, of course it is darling. Who else would it be?"

I gasped. Kukai looked at me with a concerned face.

"Amu, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

I sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kukai raised an eye brow.

"Amu, you woke up this morning with a fuzzy tail, ears, claws, and fangs. Plus what about our Shugo Charas? And the way we all Chara change? You think I can't handle this?"

I sighed. "Alright."

"I can understand the dog. And he speaks perfect English. He sounds like a fancy man."

Kukai started laughing.

This went on for a couple of minutes.

Ami and Papa remained silent and they began muttering.

They looked confused.

"Shugo what-a?"

"Chara Change?"

Kukai finally stopped laughing.

"That was a good joke Amu."

I gave him a look.

His face turned serious.

"Oh. You were serious. I guess we know what animal species you belong too. The dog family."

I sighed.

* * *

_**(At Kukai's House..)**_

We were pretty tired. So we crawled back into Kukai's bed and we got comfortable.

"Hey Amu? It doesn't bother me that you can talk to dogs and that you have a fluffy tail and ears and fangs and claws. I wouldn't care if you had wings either! I love you for you. And that will never change."

I sighed dreamily. "Thanks Kukai. You always know what to say. I love you."

We shared a good-night kiss and he held me in his arms. I snuggled up against his chest and threw my arms around his waist. My tail was wagging a little.

"Huh, I guess I really am a dog."

Kukai laughed. "No. You're not a dog. You're my _little sarcastic Strawberry puppy_ and I love you."

"I love you too Kukai."

We both sighed happily.

Then I realized something.

"Kukai, you forgot to shut the curtains.** Again**."

He groaned and got up to close them.

"Hey Amu. There's somebody on my balcony."

I sighed.

"Can you see who it is?"

He began squinting and sighed in defeat.

"Not really. It's too dark."

I sighed and got up.

I looked out his balcony window and my eyes widened.

There in his perverted stalker-ish neko glory...

Was Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

I gasped. Daichi, Ran, Miki, and Su flew towards me.

Mik, Ran, and Su sat on my shoulder. Daichi on the other.

We all took in big gulps of air.

"IKUTO!"

Hikaru was barking at my house that night.

* * *

_**CLIFF HANGER! XD  
**_

_**That was strange wasn't it.**_

_**By the way, Amu's not a dog.**_

_**She's a she-wolf. XD**_

_**If you look up the song, She-wolf by Shakira, you'll think of Amu.**_

_**Look up the lyrics. The music video, may be a bit too much. O_o**_

_**I thought it would be cute.**_

_**I guess for Shugo Chara fans, it's not really a big deal.**_

_**I mean Ikuto can run around with cat ears and a tail and they consider him sexy.**_

_**So, why can't Amu?**_

_**Amu - I have a tail. Claws and Fangs!**_

_**Don't forget the ears.**_

_**Amu - OF COURSE! THE EARS! BUT I REALLY LOVE THOSE**__**!**_

_**Kukai - WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING?**_

_**Me and Amu - I HAVE NO IDEA!**_

_**Ikuto - SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!**_

_**Ikuto you were standing on Kukai's balcony.**_

_**Ikuto - No I wasn't. I swear it was Amu's.**_

_***Amu and I face palm***_

_**Are you drunk or something? Amu's house is right across the street you moron!  
**_

_**Ikuto - Oh. I knew that.**_

_**Sure you did.**_

_**Remember the term, "Running around like a chicken with its head cut off?"**_

_**That's because I have chickens.**_

_**And 2 ducks.**_

_**And 4 **__**Guineas. Annoying little bastards really.**_

_**Two Cockatoos. coughBIRDScough**_

_**And two little dogs.**_

_**And 3 peacocks. 2 are albino. And 1 is **__**normal. Sadly his feathers are a light brownish grey color. They lack details that most peacocks should have.**_

_**He would have a twin like the albino Peacocks, if a damn snake didn't kill it first. **_

_**-_- I love snakes. But that crossed the line.**_

_**I have an old-fashioned radio. It's the kind that looks like head phones with an antenna.**_

_**I was listening to it at 9 pm. When suddenly, I heard a loud bang.**_

_**I was working on the rest of this story. **_

_**I know it's long. **__**But that's because I got carried away, and I haven't updated in almost two days.**_

_**I was listening to music and shrugged it off thinking it was just a song. **_

_**Cause really, they make a lot of weird sounds in music now days.**_

_**I'm 16. I'm not old. But I have 5 other older women in my house.**_

_**And my autistic brother. He's 1 year and 2 days younger than me.**_

_**He never shuts up.**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**I turned down my music and I heard a bang a second time.**_

_**I rushed to my backyard. I'm in an office and there's a window to the left of me. With a printer in front of it.**_

_**So, when I got to our back porch, I opened the old-fashioned door on the porch. **_

_**Yeah, we have 4 doors to get to the porch. **_

_**The laundry room, the back door, a screen door, and then another one.**_

_**XD You may have trouble trying to get in our house. That's the point.**_

_**The 4th door has a little lock that you have to put in a hook. And then a piece of wood to put in front of it.**_

_**Because I found out how to unlock it from the outside. ^_^ **_

_**It's because I'm double jointed and my fingers are small.**_

_**Yeah but about the back doors...**_

_**FML much?**_

_**There's a pasture in front of the back yard, but it's not ours. It has a line going across the fence right on the other side, it shocks you if you try to cross. **_

_**I reached across it once. I was curious okay? o_o And it hurt like hell. Felt like something was crawling inside my hand. D:**_

_**But a tree fell on the fence, so now it doesn't shock people any more.**_

_**My dad, being an idiot, sometimes he really is; **__**dug a hole in the chain link fence so the chickens could explore the pasture.**_

_**Terrible idea. They can just fly over it. -_-**_

_**Anyway, the porch light was on. My aunt was walking up to the porch with a rifle and a flashlight. She was nearly breathless. I asked her what was wrong.**_

_**She said that she was looking around. We have a chicken coop also. And she found a nest nearby.**_

_**She was going to see if our hens were laying some more eggs. She shined the flashlight on it, and found a giant snake looking at her.**_

_**It was wrapped around our fence surrounding our chicken coop.**_

_**We have a chain link fence with diamond shaped holes around the coop. And the snake was coiled around the wire in a curved pattern **__**with its neck and head straight up.**_

_**She freaked out and fired once when it came towards her.**_

_**She told me that it was in front of her face. It leaned toward her twice. Don't know if it striked or not.**_

_**She was afraid that she might've shot a chicken.**_

_**She fired again out of fear.**_

_**So when she came up to the porch, and I met her, the rifle **__**wasn't loaded.**_

_**My dad asked us what was wrong from next door. It was raining outside in the middle of the night at 9 P.M.**_

_**My aunt, practically breathless, couldn't respond.**_

_**So I told him she found a snake. He asked if she got it and she said she didn't know.**_

_**So, he came over and she reloaded the gun and handed him the flashlight.**_

_**I responded. "Don't you need the gun too?"**_

_**He nearly walked off BARE FOOT without it.**_

_**My dad. Geez. -_-**_

_**Anyway, my dad went outside and I decided to explain the situation to my grandma.**_

_**Then my aunt walked in the room and started explaining. Then I heard a bang.**_

_**I went to the backyard. I'm barefoot too. I HATE SHOES. I only wear them cause I have to.**_

_**I asked my dad if he got him. He asked me if I wanted to see it.**_

_**I eagerly said yes and ran out there in the rain.**_

_**We have stairs on the back porch, it's got plenty of room inside, that way you won't get wet when it rains.**_

_**It leaks though.**_

_**Right in front of the door when it rains. -_- Really mother nature? Really?**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**I ran into the chicken coop. The ducks were freaking out. We keep the peacocks in a bigger separate cage.**_

_**Sadly, I think the Peacocks are all the same gender. They don't even attempt to mate with each other.**_

_**I want baby peacocks! D:**_

_**But the chickens. Eww. That's all they do! O_O**_

_**Anyway, my dad shined**__** the flashlight on it, and I it was the biggest snake that I have ever seen with my own eyes.**_

_**I asked him if it was a copper head, he said yes.**_

_**He said it was wrapped around one of our chickens. **_

_**He hit it with the gun and it recoiled away from the bird.**_

_**Then he shot its head off.**_

_**He was nervous because he didn't know how to shoot with a rifle at the time.**_

_**Really dad?**_

_**He wanted me to hold the flashlight, but I grabbed the rifle instead.**_

_**He picked it up by the tail and began dragging it.**_

_**I ran out-of-the-way. I didn't know that its head was blown off. I didn't know.**_

_**So, before we**__** got to the porch. My aunt was freaking out. **_

_**"What are you doing? Get out of there, you're bare foot!"**_

_**"He got it! He got the snake! It's a Copperhead!"**_

_**When we actually got to the porch, my aunt had us put it in a bucket.**_

_**My aunt said it's at least 4 feet long.**_

_**Wow. I am impressed. Dad blew its head off with one shot and he didn't even know how to aim the sucker, or so he claims.**_

_**I spend a majority of my time outside, in the backyard swinging, listening to my radio headset, with the chickens and ducks looking at me. Ducks are sweet. They lay nearby and fall asleep when I sing. XD**_

_**Sorry about that. Just felt like sharing a good story.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Until next time, hope you have fun.**_

_**I don't know what you people do in your free time.**_

_**So, just have fun doing whatever it is you do in your free time.**_

_**Bye! B) I have glasses. That's the new smiley face for me. **_


	12. New Allies And A Rewarding Fight?

**Hey everyone! **

**I am glad a reviewer told me about Peahens.**

**Turns out my Peacocks are females.**

**I don't live on a farm. Although there is a pasture behind my backyard. **

**I only keep birds in my backyard. **

**It's pretty wide for a backyard. **

**I wish I lived on a farm though. **

**Ikuto, a reviewer thinks I should kill you.**

**How do you feel about that?**

**Ikuto - What? Are you serious?**

**Very. You know how Yoru always manages to gain the trust of the neighborhood cats?**

**Ikuto - Yeah. What about it?**

**Amu is part wolf. She can also talk to dogs. How about a fight between cats and dogs?**

**Ikuto - Amu's part wolf? Well, that's awkward for me. I thought she was a Persian cat.**

**LOL. **

**I'm done typing. There's a mic on my phone, so I will talk instead.**

**But the mic is retarded. It mixes up my words.**

**When I say "Ikuto", it says, "You too toe."**

**When I say "Amu", it says, "All movies."**

**When I say "Kukai", it says "Cool Guy."**

**When I say "Utau", it says, "You tell."**

**WTF? Amu doesn't sound like "all movies."**

**-_- The mic is retarded. I even their names, slowly.**

**It's good. Unless you try to pronounce Japanese names.**

**Ikuto and Utau are NOT siblings in my story.**

**Ikuto needs someone to love. **

**So Kukamu won't have trouble. **

**I will now post every other day.**

**That way I can relax at home one day.**

**And The next day, back to typing.**

**I will be posting extra long chapters like I did with chapter 10. **

**To make up for a day of no updating. **

**You're welcome! :D **

**Please review, it motivates me to write better.**

**Any suggestions for the story would be very helpful too.**

**No one ever suggests things when I ask.**

**Please give me a hand with this story.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my ridiculously long Author's Notes each chapter.**

**Also, slight cussing in this chapter.**

**Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!**

* * *

(**Kukai's POV )**

"IKUTO!"

Amu and her charas yelled loudly with Daichi.

She was going to yell again, but I put my hand over her mouth. She began mumbling protests, while I glared at Ikuto.

"Amu, lets take this outside. we don't want to wake my parents and my brothers. There's no telling what they will do when they see Ikuto."

She nodded and I removed my hand from her mouth. Ikuto just smirked. He jumped off my balcony in to the road .

I gently climbed down a pipe that was next to the balcony, it reached the ground, it was like a make-shift ladder.

I made it to the ground first. I told her to fall and let me catch her.

Ikuto chuckled in response. "If you want, I could catch you Amu."

She growled in response. "Keep your filthy hands off me cat."

She leaped into my arms and I caught her bridal style.

I felt the need to kiss her. So I did.

She giggled in response.

Ikuto just hissed .

He froze when he saw her tail, it was pretty dark outside.

If it wasn't for the moonlight, he would never notice her tail.

I set Amu down gently on her feet. She kissed me on the cheek. Ikuto hissed some more.

He tried to pounce on me, but something tackled him in mid-air.

It was...

...Hikaru!

He knocked Ikuto back a few feet. Ikuto rolled in the road and hissed.

Amu began growling with Hikaru. Yoru showed up with a ton of alley cats.

Amu and Hikaru began talking again. Hikaru barked and Amu did the same.

It was like a new language. Ikuto couldn't understand them. He had his Neko tail flailing around slowly in the air, obviously amused.

Suddenly, Hikaru raised his head and howled. A series of multiple howls could be heard in response.

Yoru's cats began hissing. Amu was getting irritated.

A black and white cat pounced on Amu. But she caught it by the fur on its neck.

It began thrashing and hissing in her hand.

Amu growled fiercely. "You did not just hiss at me!"

It hissed again. She threw the cat hard.

Ikuto was wrestling with Hikaru when the cat landed on his face.

Ikuto gasped and threw the cat towards us. Our charas just sat back and watched everything.

I moved out of the way and hid behind a hedge with our charas.

Ran was cheering for Amu. Su looked worried. And Miki was watching the scene like a hawk, with her sketchbook in her hand and her pencil raised and ready.

The cats began walking towards Amu. She began backing up and met a brick wall with her back.

She growled as the cats got closer, hissing madly.

They were about to pounce, when several dogs appeared and jumped in front of Amu.

The cats hissed and backed up. These were big dogs. Great Danes maybe. I swore that I saw a few wolves in the pack.

Ikuto managed to throw Hikaru off of him and he moved towards Amu.

She barked an order and the dogs leaped in to action.

A white Great Dane pinned Ikuto down. The dog tried to bite his neck but he was blocked by Ikuto's arm.

He sank his teeth into Ikuto's arm and Ikuto hissed in pain. The dog began shaking his arm viciously.

Ikuto began grunting as he began hitting the dog, trying to get free. The Great Dane was white and he was biting Ikuto hard. Droplets of blood were around them as the dog shook his bleeding arm in his mouth.

The other dogs began attacking the cats. They weren't trying to kill the cats, but they did harm a few.

They were trying to protect Amu. A cat pounced at Amu but she kicked it out of her way. With a sickening crack the cat collided with a brick wall.

It was dead for sure. Amu looked sad, but she didn't have time to feel guilty when another cat pounced on her back.

The cat raked its claws down her back and leaped out of her grasp when she tried to grab it.

She was bleeding. And her shirt was torn in two straight lines.

Another cat pounced on Amu's leg, while she fought with it, a big cat came flying towards Amu.

I panicked. "Amu! Watch out!"

She looked up and froze.

Fortunately for Amu, Hikaru was there to save the day.

Hikaru leaped into the air and grabbed it when he landed. Then he snapped its neck.

Pretty soon, Amu barked another order and the pack of canines responded eagerly.

Amu chuckled. "Time for a bloodbath. Dogs Vs Cats. Kukai, do you mind staying on the sidelines? I will call you when I need you."

I nodded in response. Miki began sketching the scene. Dogs with bloody cats in their mouths could be seen. Amu had her ears straight up and her tail curled with her little fangs bared.

Ikuto was on the ground with the white Great Dane. Amu had finger pointed at the cats and Hikaru was crouched down low with his fangs bared also. A cat was right above him and he was glaring at it.

I shivered as Dogs and Cats fought viciously. It was like an action movie. But instead of a human war, it was a war between raw and natural animal power.

Human instincts were nothing compared to an animals ability to kill with a single command.

The fight went on for 10 minutes. Amu gave Su a stop watch for her birthday. She said she really wanted it and she was using it when the fight started.

There was blood everywhere when the fight was finally over.

Dead cats filled the streets.

Amu barked another order and the dogs began dragging the cats toward the woods.

There were so many cats. Some of the dogs just hid the cats in alleyways.

A few of them stayed behind with Amu.

Ikuto looked exhausted. The Great Dane was still savagely biting his arm.

There was a pool of blood on Ikuto's shirt. He began begging for mercy.

Amu chuckled and a few dogs growled at him when he hissed at her again.

Amu shared a look with Hikaru and he barked at the Great Dane that was assaulting Ikuto's arm.

The Great Dane stopped but he didn't release his arm. He looked at Amu and she began smirking.

"Ikuto. I would feel bad for you if you weren't going to use my charas as guinea pigs with some sick experiment for Easter. Call of the plan, then maybe I will make Spike here, release you.

Or, I could let him and these other dogs take you behind the alley and remove you from existence. **Permanently**."

Ikuto grunted. "No. Easter will kill me if they find out that I failed."

Amu sighed. "Hmm. Do you want to see Utau before you die then? Or should I just kill both of you?"

Speaking of Utau, she came flying out of the sky straight into Amu. She pinned Amu to the ground. Amu growled at her and a few dogs began circling the two. Thinking of a good strategy, I suppose.

Utau tried to slap Amu, but she bit her on the hand, hard.

Utau screeched in pain. Amu had her legs curled up with her feet against Utau's stomach.

While Utau was distracted, Amu pushed upwards with her legs harshly.

Utau spat up blood and flew a few feet away, rolling on the ground until she hit a wall.

Amu gave another look to Hikaru and he growled at another dog.

Although it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf.

It's fur was a deep shade of red and it was white underneath with golden eyes.

It was a beautiful wolf.

It looked at Amu, challenging her authority.

They stared at one another for a few minutes, then the wolf put its tail between its legs.

Then it whimpered and began baring its neck in surrender.

Amu laughed. "I'm not going to bite you. I just need your help. Can you pin that woman over there for me?"

The wolf nodded and pounced on Utau when she rolled over on her back.

"NO! Damn it!" She was not amused at all.

It reached for her neck and she blocked it with her arm.

The wolf did that on purpose.

He knew from personal experience that the human female would block a fatal bite to the neck with her arm.

Unlike Ikuto, she didn't have any sleeves.

The wolf's teeth sank into her arm with little difficulty.

She shrieked again.

Everyone flinched at the intensity of the high pitch in her voice.

Somewhere, Amu heard glass shatter.

Then she could hear a kid screaming.

"MOM! A SHRIEKING WOMAN BROKE MY WINDOW!"

The mom hollered back.

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT IT AND GO TO SLEEP! WE WILL REPLACE YOUR WINDOW TOMORROW! WE'LL EVEN GET THE DARK TINTED WINDOW WITH THE FLAME STICKERS SURROUNDING THE WINDOW FRAME FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!

The kid hollered back again. "OKAY MOM! GOOD NIGHT!"

Amu's ears twitched in irritation.

"That's just great Utau. You broke a little kid's window. But the good news is he's getting a new one that he wanted for his birthday. Wow. Your terrible ear-splitting shriek is actually good for something."

Utau was out of breath. "Damn...you...Amu...I...hate...you."

Then a few minutes later. Utau began shrieking again. This time shattering Kukai's window.

"MY WINDOW!"

Amu would be laughing now if it wasn't for the sharp pain in her ears.

The wolf holding on to her almost let go because of the high-pitched wail that was ringing in his ears.

Kukai and their charas covered their ears. The dogs lowered their ears as flat against their heads as possible.

Trying to block out the shrieking from Utau's powerful lungs.

Amu finally blew up on her.

"SHUT UP UTAU! BY THE GODS! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! MY EARS ARE GOING TO BLEED!"

She crawled toward Utau and slapped her clear across the face.

Utau shut up. Finally.

Now Utau was in the same position as Ikuto. They were both stuck.

Amu was going to kill them both, eventually.

I can't blame her. They have been thorns in our sides for a few years now.

That was before Amu transferred to our school.

Things became worse when Amu showed up.

But I'm glad that she's here now.

She was going to kill them and I was going to let her.

But then a thought came to my mind.

"Amu-koi, wait!"

She ordered both dogs to hold them still.

"I've got an idea! We can use them to take down Easter! If they try to escape, the dogs know what to do."

Both canines growled in acknowledgement.

"Hmm. That's a great idea." Amu ordered Hikaru to go find some rope.

He took off in a hurry.

"Now we play the waiting game. I'm too tired to question them now."

Amu yawned and rubbed her eyes to prove her point.

She had a bloody lip. She busted it earlier when she was fighting a two cats.

She had blood running down both legs and her hair and tail were ruffled.

Her hair was sticking up at weird angles.

I came out from behind the hedge I was hiding behind and I pulled her to me in a comforting hug.

Here tail began wagging. That was a good sign.

It was being dragged against the ground a second ago.

"Amu... Are you going to be okay? You're bleeding."

She just nodded and smiled. "There just scratches."

"You liar, you lost an arm."

She turned pale and panicked.

She also began sweating bricks.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THIS SOONER!"

I stayed serious for a few minutes. I had hid her arm behind her back, she was so tired she didn't even notice.

Her scared little face made me feel guilty.

So, I pulled her arm from behind her back.

"Late April Fools Day Prank, Amu-koi?"

She huffed and turned her head. She began ignoring me.

I began tickling her. "S-stop it Kukai!"

"Not until you forgive me!"

This went on for 2 minutes.

"Fine! I forgive you!"

I smirked. "Prove it with a kiss."

She kissed me and before I could respond, she pulled away.

"HEY! NO FAIR!"

"That's what you get for lying about me losing an arm. That was not funny. That was very serious Kukai."

I lowered my head in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Amu-koi."

Amu sighed and hugged me.

Utau was watching us silently.

Ikuto was too busy hissing at the Great Dane that was attached to his arm.

* * *

_**(10 minutes later. Still Kukai's POV)**_

Hikaru was taking a while so Amu sent another dog to find some rope.

Utau began grumbling.

"Damn you Amu! You're an evil little bitch who plays the innocent look well. You won't get away with this."

Amu laughed. "Okay. You may be right about me not getting away with it. But, I'm not evil. Nor am I completely innocent. But it's your fault that you're in this mess. You should've thought about the consequences of joining the dark side."

Utau whined. "But they had cookies! And they made me rich and famous!"

Amu giggled. "Let me guess. They had a poster that said, 'Join Easter. We've got cookies and we'll make you famous and powerful!' right?"

Utau nodded. "It's true. I didn't want to be evil. I just wanted to be famous and to be with Ikuto."

Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes. "Utau..."

Amu yawned again. Her charas began yawning to. Yawning is very contagious in the Hinamori family.

Last year, I saw Ami yawn. Soon after, all the Hinamori's were yawning.

They kept yawning for 5 minutes. Because they kept watching each other yawn.

It was weird. Rima got bored and filmed it. She named it, "The Yawning Hinamori Family Record Of 5 Minutes!"

She sent it to a World Record Studio and they paid her 500 dollars for it.

It was the first time someone had yawned that long.

I still think that money belongs to the Hinamori's.

Oh well. I don't think I could fight with the little she-devil.

I feel bad for Nagi. How does he handle her?

Finally, Hikaru and an auburn female dog with green eyes returned. How odd. That dog looks like me. It's auburn on the top of its body and white on the bottom.

Weird. Maybe I can keep her.

They gave Amu some rope and the Great Dane and the wolf held our prisoners in place.

Amu began tying their feet together. Once the knots were secure,

she called the dogs off and then she crawled on top of them and began tying their hands together.

The dogs moved out of the way but they stayed close to Amu.

"Hey Amu. Can I see that Auburn dog? I might keep her."

She's the same size as Hikaru. He's about the size of a Great Dane almost.

I wonder what kind of dog he is? Maybe he's a mix breed?

"Sure Kukai."

She gave the dog a look and it wagged its tail at her.

"Are you sure Kukai?"

I smiled.

"Positive. My family wanted a dog, we just never had time to get one."

Amu smiled at me and the dog walked towards me. It was nervous, and so was I.

I just watched this dog kill five cats in a minute. During the terrible bloodshed between the cats and dogs.

Oh well. Yoru and Ikuto started it. Amu and the dogs finished it.

* * *

(**Normal POV...A few minutes later.)**

Amu decided to call Tadase and the others.

After 10 minutes of Ikuto and Utau whining, the other guardians finally showed up.

"Finally! I was getting tired of their complaining."

Amu giggled.

"Kukai, you didn't even have to lift a finger. What are you whining about?"

Kukai hushed her.

"Shhh. Don't say that in front of our friends."

Amu giggled again. "Whatever you say macho man."

Kukai blushed and smiled at Amu. "It's true. I'm very macho."

The other guardians huddled together and began discussing a plan.

They would stop talking to look at Ikuto and Utau before they would start whispering again.

The guardians finally came to an agreement.

"How about we lock them in the Royal Tool Shed?"

Amu scoffed. _Why does every thing have to be Royal? Are we really that important? I respect the responsibilities of being a guardian, but a Royal Tool Shed? Are you kidding me? Who needs one? A tool shed is a tool shed, end of story._

We decided to lock them in the tool shed at the Royal Garden.

Kukai chara changed with Daichi and took Utau with his flying skateboard.

Amu sighed.

_I wish I had a flying skateboard. _

_Her inner-self made a sad face._

_Well, on the bright side I practically own the boy who owns the board. _

_So technically it is mine! _

_Yay. _

_Good thing I can see the bright side to things!_

_Sometimes._

Amu got lucky and found a horse running up and down the street.

It was tame, but it was running around aimlessly.

Yaya chara changed with Pepe and put the horse to sleep.

She should put Utau and Ikuto to sleep.

But it never crossed her mind.

Aw Yaya. So sweet and slow at times.

Amu let the horse rest for a few minutes, and then she managed to mount the horse.

It was white with black hair. It's legs were black below the knee.

Amu was still pretty mad at Ikuto. So she threw him over the horse's rump and tied him to the horse.

"This is what you get for betraying me. I thought we were friends, Ikuto."

Ikuto scoffed loudly. "Tch. You thought wrong. I was using you to find the embryo. But now, my life may be over soon thanks to you."

The other guardians chara changed while Amu rode the horse with Ikuto.

"You're lucky I didn't just drag you behind the horse. I wish I thought of that sooner."

The horse neighed when Amu began petting it.

"Sorry about that. I needed help with this criminal. I'll help you find your master tomorrow. "

The horse snorted in acknowledgement.

As Amu spurred the horse forward, thunder roared when the horses feet clashed with the gravel.

6 dogs including the red and white wolf, followed quickly behind her.

As soon as we left the scene of the blood bath, it began raining.

There were patches of fur, large splotches of blood, and a few cats lying around.

But Amu ordered some dogs to remove them from sight.

All the proof of that battle was wiped out. The smell might convince you other wise, but the rain should be able to wash that away.

Along with the neighborhood flowers that surround all the fences of each home.

* * *

(**With Kukai and Utau in the sky..Kukai's POV)**

I was holding Utau by the waist.

I wonder if I drop her from this high up, will it kill her?

She began batting her eyelashes at me, she was trying to flirt with me.

I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on the sky.

It felt good to fly in the sky again. I felt at peace.

Even if it was raining. I was afraid that we may be struck by lightning.

I sped up our pace, Utau woke up when I did.

She looked up at me and I looked down at her for a few seconds.

Studying her. Trying to see if I can find out what makes her tick, without actually talking to her.

"Hmm. You know I never noticed it before. You are really handsome. Such alluring green sexy eyes too."

Well, the peaceful feeling just got murdered. Thanks a lot Utau.

May my peaceful moment rest in peace.

I can see the headstone for it now.

* * *

**_Here lies Kukai Souma's Peaceful moment. _**

**_It died an unexpected death when Utau Hoshina killed it._**

**_May it rest in peace. _**

**_Utau's death may follow soon after._**

* * *

I scoffed at her. She tried her best to sound sexy, but it didn't work.

"You can stop talking. My heart belongs to Amu."

Utau giggled and began mocking me with an annoying voice.

"Aww. The boy thinks he's in love."

I growled at her, I began squeezing her by the waist.

"S-shut up. You don't know nothing."

Utau gasped.

Then she began squirming.

"You're hurting me."

I smirked at her.

"Good. That's what you get for trying to attack my girlfriend. "

I was holding her tightly by the waist. She was getting on my nerves. I had half a mind to drop her.

But if I did that, we wouldn't be able to get enough dirt about Easter to actually cause some damage.

Damn it. Are you sure I can't just drop her now and get it over with?

My conscience began arguing with me.

**If you drop her now, Amu may get mad at you.**

**Not only will you commit murder, your girlfriend will be mad at you.**

**Impress her. Show some restraint. This isn't like you to act this way.**

**You're sporty and positive, Souma Kukai!**

**Don't forget it!**

I sighed. My conscience was right.

I'm sure Amu will spare them anyway.

Hopefully Utau will leave me alone after this whole deal with Easter.

She opened her mouth, but I put my hand over it.

"I do not want to hear another peep out of you. I will drop you. I want to enjoy a peaceful flight to the Royal Garden. Now why don't you be a good girl and accept the consequences of your actions?

You're not getting out of this mess alive if you don't. I have already considered dropping you, don't push me. I'm one step away from letting you fall to your death."

Utau stopped struggling. I was finally able to fly in peace.

I sighed in relief when I saw the Royal Garden down below.

I began spiraling downwards. Amu began screeching again.

I decided to torture her, by nearly killing us with a fast spinning free fall to the solid ground.

NEARLY.

I landed in the Royal Garden gently with a laugh.

Utau's hair was a mess and her thick Mascara had run down her cheeks.

She was pale. She looked like something out of a horror movie.

Amu got off the black and white horse and was leading it by its reins.

Ikuto's face was green. Something tells me he had a bumpy ride.

But, so did Utau. Amu giggled when she saw Utau's face.

Utau growled.

Serves them both right.

I got lazy and I tied Utau to the horse. We had a long walk to the shed. There was a secret trail through the Royal Garden that led us to the Royal Tool Shed.

It was a large shed. It was very fancy. We put a lot of the gardening tools in there. What I don't understand is why it's so far away from the garden.

Why would they do that? What if there's a plague of bugs in the garden. Where are you going to get the pesticide? Do you squash the bugs? I doubt the girls would even touch a bug without squealing in fear.

We began walking to the shed. We passed some Cherry Blossom Trees. And there were a few Bonsai. Very strange little plant. It's small but fun to cut into different shapes.

The trail was dark brown. Utau and Ikuto began complaining. **Again.**

The horse began whacking Ikuto in the face with its tail when he hissed at Amu for glaring at him.

The red and white Wolf with the Golden eyes and the white Great Dane along with 5 other dogs, were following us.

There were enough dogs for each guardian to have one of their own.

The Wolf has bonded with Amu quite quickly. Amu scratched him behind his ears and he seemed happy about being with her.

The Great Dane was walking beside Tadase.

I got a dog with messy light green fur.

Odd. I wonder if he was born that way?

Perhaps someone died his hair or he landed in some green paint?

He had white fur underneath.

He had Auburn eyes. He reminded me of Daichi.

Daich sat on his head while he walked beside me.

When I looked at him, he wagged his tail and looked back at me.

He bared his fangs, he looked like he was smiling. I chuckled and we looked back at the path and our companions.

The other guardians found some flashlights so we could see the path ahead.

All we could hear was our feet crunching against dirt and the occasional stick snapping in half.

Oh. And the horses snorts of protest as our prisoners complained.

After a while, Ikuto shut up. I guess he got tired of the horse's tail hitting him in the face.

Utau cried herself to sleep. She was so scared because of that free fall earlier.

I chuckled again. That will be the last time that she attacks my girlfriend, Amu.

After 20 minutes of walking, we spotted the shed up ahead.

Seriously, why would you put a tool shed for a giant garden like 20 minutes away from the actual garden?

What is wrong with these people?

Oh well. If something bad happens to the garden, I am not responsible.

We left Hikaru and Haruhi at my house. My mom and dad will be happy when they see the dogs.

Yeah. I named the dog Haruhi.

I was in a hurry to name it, okay?

It's a little similar to Amu's dog. Only mine's a female and looks like me.

Kinda coincidental that our dogs are like the gender-bended canine versions of us.

Amu told them to be quiet. They followed her orders well.

We sighed in relief when we put Utau and Ikuto in the shed.

We decided to have 7 dogs guard the shed for us. Amu decided to stay here with the horse.

That way she could call for back up if something happened to Utau and Ikuto.

I doubt they will get away. We tied them up with chains and put a lock on it.

One of the dogs has the key. But it's on a collar around its neck. The other dogs have a replica of the real key. So they will have a hard time finding it.

I decided to leave a voicemail for my parents.

I wanted to stay with Amu. Two of the dogs curled up next to her. I made one of them move so I could sit with her .

We had two dogs next to us. It will be hard to fall asleep tonight.

The horse stood by us and fell asleep.

The other guardians offered to stay too.

We all slept next to the Tool Shed that night.

With a little help from Yaya and Pepe.

It will be a long night for Utau and Ikuto.

* * *

_**(With Ikuto And Utau...Normal POV)**_

"Damn it Utau! You should have waited before attacking. Then you wouldn't be in this mess with me."

Utau sighed.

"I'm sorry. That little angel of mine has decided to go to Amu.

She sabotaged my flight patter and somehow managed to switch my devil with her.

I am very upset with her. Yesterday, I saw her trying to her hair red so she could be likeable to Amu.

Amu likes the color red. So she figured she would like her hair that way.

I am disappointed in her. But, I don't need her anyway. Not when I have a powerful devil by my side."

Ikuto's eyes widened in realization. He hushed her. She pouted but agreed to his demand.

"The guardians are asleep outside the shed. They were nice enough to leave a window open! Problem is they have 4 dogs with them and a horse. That horse has already bonded with Amu.

The key has to be around here somewhere. There's no other reason for the guardians to stay the night when we can't even find a key, right?"

Utau nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds about right. What's your plan?"

Ikuto smirked. "We send our charas out the window and let them search for the keys."

Utau gasped.

"That's a great idea. The dogs won't even notice flying fairies that squeak like a dog toy!"

She said in a voice heavily drenched with sarcasm.

Ikuto scoffed.

"No one likes a sarcastic bitch. Now pay attention Utau. I think we should-"

Utau growled at him. She interrupted him.

"I have a better plan! Your ideas suck! It's was your idea to search for Amu at night. **Alone**.

We're going to be killed if we return to Easter, and pretty soon the guardians may kill us too.

But, if we manage to take down Easter and get on the guardian's good sides, maybe they will let us live."

Ikuto sighed. "Damn. Why didn't I think of that? Oh sure. The blonde can be smart, but I can't? I'm a disgrace."

Utau sighed. "Stop putting yourself down. If we're going to get out of this alive, you're going to need to be confident and help me out. I can't do this on my own.

We got into this mess because of you in the first place. You should have known

that the Guardians would be there with a plan to place Amu out of our reach. If I had known about your plan, I would have told you that your plan would back fire.

Why didn't you tell me your plan before you left? I could have made things easier for you if you just let me help you! You scared old perverted cat. Too afraid to let people in.

Asking for help doesn't make you weak. It makes you a better man."

Ikuto hissed. "How does that make me a better man? All it proves is that I'm too weak to take care of myself! I am 19 Utau! Nine-teen! I should be able to take care of myself!

That's what an alley cat does. They fend for themselves or they die. I don't need your damn help. And I most certainly will not suck up to that gay wad Tada-gay."

Utau coughed. *coughTADASEcough*

Ikuto snorted in response.

"I could care less about his damn name. I can't believe that he's the leader of the guardians. He's such a damn wimp. I can't understand why anyone would want to listen to such a girly prince anyway."

Utau looked around for her angel chara.

"See just like I told you. I bet she's with Amu.

Dammit all to hell.

I can't stand that my charas names are identical when you pronounce them. I get mixed up. Is Eru the devil? Or is Iru the Devil? So confusing! I only want the devil to be honest with you."

Ikuto nodded.

"I agree. Can't you give them nicknames or something for now?

They are your charas after all. Name one Angel and one Devil.

It's that simple."

Utau pouted. "I like the Angel, but the Devil sounds dumb."

Ikuto snorted. "Well, she is a devil right?"

Utau huffed. "Yeah, so?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Just name her devil and be done with it!"

Utau sighed in defeat. "Fine. I think Angel must be with Amu. She's taken a liking to the girl.

If I wasn't working for Easter, I think I would like to be friends with Amu."

Ikuto growled. "She's such a tease. I flirt with her constantly and she rejects me all the time.

Why must the Gods torture me. I told her I loved her and she didn't believe me."

* * *

_**(Flashback...In Amu's room.)**_

_Amu was in her bed under the blankets. Ikuto was on top of the covers looking at Amu. _

_Amu freaked out. "Get out! Please just leave! Your family must be worried about you."_

_Ikuto snorted. "They're __not. I don't worry about things like that. _

_I'm like an alley cat. I want to be free from restraints and bonds like parents."_

_Amu sighed. "You don't mean that right? Don't you love your parents?"_

_Ikuto sighed. He had his arms folded and he had his head on top of them. _

_He had his legs hanging of the side of Amu's bed. _

_"No."_

_Amu sighed. "You must have someone you love, right?"_

_He had his eyes closed. _

_"I do."_

_She paused. _

_"Who?"_

_Ikuto kept his eyes closed. _

_"You."_

_Amu gasped._

_Ikuto raised up so that he was on his hands and knees and he began leaning into Amu's face. _

_Amu panicked and snapped her eyes shut._

_Right before he could lean in for a kiss, he passed out._

_He collapsed right in front of her on the bed. He wasn't feeling well at the time._

* * *

**_(End of Flashback...Back to The Royal Tool Shed With Utau And Ikuto...)_**

Utau remained quiet.

"Wow. Even though you weren't feeling well, you still confessed? I wish I was that brave."

Utau blushed.

_It's now or never._

_Here goes nothing. _

"Ikuto. Since we're going to be here all night, I need to tell you something."

Ikuto huffed. "Go on. You have my undivided attention."

Utau scoffed. "God you are such a downer!"

Ikuto chuckled. And Utau blushed.

"Well...I...Um...wanted to say...that I...l-love...y-y...y..."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Ikuto's eyes widened. "I see. But did you really have to shout?

I can hear the dogs stirring. Fortunately, Yaya helped the other guardians fall asleep with Pepe's lullaby.

Wait a minute."

After a few minutes the dogs relaxed and went back to sleep.

Ikuto relaxed and sighed in relief. Dogs made him uncomfortable.

"Okay. I don't know what to say. Give me some time to think about my feelings.

I never really thought about you long enough to discover my feelings for you. Give me some time please."

Utau sighed in defeat.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for listening."

Ikuto smiled and blushed, but Utau couldn't see it for the darkness.

"You're welcome. Don't tell anyone about that confession with Amu. I can't believe I fell for her so quickly."

Utau smiled and nodded. "I won't. I promise you."

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Yo?"

"What do you think about Kukai and Amu's relationship?"

Ikuto stiffened. He didn't expect that. He never thought that Amu would end up with some one else besides him.

"I...I...don't know."

Utau smiled in the darkness.

"I won't lie to you. I tried to flirt with him. He's a very attractive young man. He's fit and lean too.

He has a mesmerizing pair of emerald-green eyes. He almost rivals the effect your eyes have on me. He completely rejected my advances on him.

He said his heart belongs to Amu. And he meant it too. It was very obvious.

I've worked with a lot of actors and celebrities thanks to Easter. So, I can tell when someone is faking their feelings."

Ikuto nodded.

"Hmm. I have a feeling that he's going to hate me. But, I don't care. Amu won't let him kill me. I'm too important to their strategy for beating Easter."

Utau snorted. "**Yet**."

Ikuto twitched his Cat like ears and pretended not to hear her.

"Hmm. What was that?"

Utau sighed.

"You heard me. Amu won't let him kill you yet. But one mistake from you and you will be dead.

He will probably rip your arms off and then beat you with them. He has unconditional love for Amu. His love for her won't die.

Probably not for a million years. He has this aura about him when he's with her.

Anyone can see that he cares about her. He even took the time to flirt with her while you and I were occupied. He pulled a trick on her."

Ikuto's ears perked up in interest.

"Tell me."

Utau smirked. "Make me."

Ikuto hissed. "TELL ME NOW!"

A dog barked. Ikuto cursed under his breath. "Shit."

They could hear someone stirring.

The Royal Tool Shed's door flew open.

It was Amu.

The other guardians were out like a light thanks to Yaya and Pepe.

But Amu's wolf ears woke her up. They were a good pair of ears.

If they disappeared, Amu would be sad.

She loved her new ears. They made her feel powerful. And safe.

Amu rubbed her eyes.

"W-what's...," She yawned. "...Going on? Why are you yelling?"

Utau decided to apologize. "Amu..."

Amu jolted awake.

"Huh? What's that?"

Ikuto chuckled. "Aren't you a little tired to be a prison guard?"

Amu growled. "Stop making jokes. This isn't a prison."

Ikuto scoffed. "It might as well be. We are chained to a damn chair with a lock and the key is missing. We are in a damn Royal Tool Shed for crying out loud.

It took you 20 minutes to get from the damn garden to the actual tool shed.

Sounds like a prison to me."

Utau murmured in agreement. She was afraid of Amu. She's changing and Utau doesn't like it.

Amu growled again. "Don't use that language with me."

Ikuto smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Utau looked away. Amu had a murderous aura flying around her. It nearly suffocated her.

Ikuto became scared. Amu walked up to him and leaned into his face.

Ikuto thought it would be funny. He leaned in and kissed Amu on the lips.

Amu's eyes widened in realization. A loud smack could be heard.

Ikuto's face was turned to the side, exposing his cheek to Amu's eyes.

He had a giant red hand print on his face.

Amu growled loudly and bared her tiny fangs.

They appear to have gotten sharper since their encounter earlier.

They almost looked like a vampire's fangs.

"DON'T YOU EVER...EVER...KISS ME AGAIN! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I don't want him to hurt you...YET! Now, I'm going to pretend that never happened."

One of the canines next to Kukai woke up. He heard everything.  
He began growling.

_Amu-sempai__ is in trouble. I don't want her to be hurt. She's a nice girl. She's just looking out for her pack. I respect her and I must protect her. She is now a part of my pack. Forever and Always._

It was the red and white wolf with the golden eyes.

Utau spoke up. "Wait Amu!"

Amu growled. "What?!"

Utau shivered in fear. "I want to apologize. I was talking to Kukai on the way here. He truly loves you. I will admit that I flirted with him a bit."

Amu growled and raised her other hand.

Utau snapped. "WAIT! DON'T HIT ME! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!"

Amu lowered her hand. "Go on. Before I change my mind."

The wolf walked into the shed to find Amu. He began growling but Amu raised up her hand, silencing him. She pointed to the ground next to her and he sat there.

Waiting patiently for his next orders.

He kept his eyes on both of their prisoners.

He began thinking about his situation and these humans while Amu glared at Utau.

* * *

(**In The Wolf's mind...)**

_I heard that the cat man had kissed Amu. _

_I have seen humans kiss before. _

_I heard that only a certain human was allowed to kiss another. _

_I believe I saw Amu kiss the young human male known__ as Kukai. _

_I think they might be potential__ mates. _

_But, I know that humans don't mate for a few years into adult hood. _

_They must be young juveniles._

_The cat man looks like an adult. _

_Along with the female next to him. _

_S__he whines too much. _

_I can see why Amu doesn't like them._

_I will stay quiet._

_These young humans amuse me. _

_I may learn a thing or two about them._

_I want to know why these young children are fighting with these young adults._

_Such young children as frail and harmless as these, should be at home with their parents, being protected and taught. Not fighting. _

_Perhaps I just don't understand their reasoning for this. _

_I will study them._

_I will try to memorize all their scents __and names. _

_There is this girly male with a quiet voice, Tadase. _

_He seems to be the group's leader. _

_They call their pack, the guardians. _

_I notice that they have little oddly dressed floating humans with them. _

_They seem to have special powers that aid these young humans._

_Perhaps that is why they are so feared by their enemies._

_There is a hyper female, Yaya. _

_Her tiny human, I shall call them fairies, looks like a young human baby in a pink bunny suit. _

_Something is in his mouth._

_She called him, "Pepe."_

_The quiet short female with long hair__, Rima. _

_She has a little clown fairy, KusuKusu, I believe it was._

_The second girly boy, this one has really long hair, Nagi. _

_He has a fairy that looks like a dancer, Rhythm._

_The beautiful female that looks like Nagi, her name is Nade. _

_She has a beautiful femal__e fairy in a Kimono, Temari._

_The energetic young dominant __male with messy yet appealing hair, __Kukai. _

_His fairy has spiky hair and a sporty out fit. _

_He calls him Daichi. _

_He is very positive and energetic as well._

_And his dominant female is__ cute with short hair__, Amu._

_She has 3 fairies._

_One that likes to draw with a hat and a notebook and pencil__, Miki._

_One that cheers and wears a cheer-l__eaders out fit__, Ran. _

_And one that smells like delicious food with a puffy dress__, Su._

_I must refrain myself and the other canines__ from attempting to eat Su._

_Amu would not be pleased if someone ate Su._

_Also the quiet and mysterious young male with glasses__, Kairi._

_His fairy is mysteriously dressed like an old traditional samurai. _

_He's almost completely identical to his master._

_I don't know his name yet._

_Then there are these two 'criminals' as Amu puts them. _

_The perverted cat man is known as Ikuto. _

_He has an annoying human cat thing. Known as Yoru._

_T__he screeching female with the long hair is Utau. _

_She has two charas._

_Both female._

_One dressed like an Angel and one dressed like a Devil. _

_I believe they are Iru and Eru. _

_Such pointless names. _

_They sound far too similar to tell them apart._

_I think that's everybody._

_I will observe them and discover my true purpose in this small pack of young humans._

* * *

**_(Back with Utau, Amu, and Ikuto in the Royal Tool Shed.)_**

Amu raised her hand to Utau's face again after thinking about it.

_She deserves to be slapped. She shouldn't be messing with my boyfriend. That little slut._

Utau was not used to being manhandled. She definitely didn't want to be bitch slapped by a girl who is younger than her. She had too much pride to let something like that happen.

"PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO ESCAPE!"

That only made Amu madder. "Stop yelling. I will name this wolf, Shadow. He looks very intelligent. If you don't hush, I will let him maul you so bad, you'll wish you were dead."

Utau gulped and nodded vigorously. "Y-yes ma'am."

Amu sighed. "Now explain yourself. Why were you flirting with my boyfriend?"

Utau turned pale. "I was trying to escape. I don't want to die! And I know Ikuto doesn't either. Although, he's too stubborn to admit it."

Amu nodded. "Look. If we manage to take down Easter, maybe we won't have to kill you two. We could even be friends. But I will say it now, if Ikuto kisses me again, I will kill him."

He turned pale and nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just teasing you."

Amu growled. "Don't ever do that again!"

They both nodded in fear. "Yes mam."

Amu sighed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Good night. And keep it down!

Please! If you wake up Yaya, it will take hours to put her back to sleep.

She refuses to go back to sleep once she wakes up. Like a baby. You can barely handle them!"

They both sighed in relief. "Good night Amu-chan."

She closed the Royal Tool Shed's door and Shadow followed close behind her.

Shadow began thinking again as he laid down next to Amu when she sat down next to Kukai. She laid her head on his lap. She curled up in a ball and wrapped her tail around her body.

One of the dogs curled up against her back side, making her warm and cozy.

She fell asleep in a few minutes.

_Hmm. It appears to me that Utau and Ikuto are an important key to defeating an enemy of the young guardians._

_I will stay with Amu for as long as she will allow me. I want to help her. I looked at the horse._

_"Hey Horse! Wake up!"_

_The horse snorted and looked at me._

_"What do you want mutt? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? I must find my master tomorrow. These humans don't know it, but my master is a long way from here._

_I am going to need my energy if I'm going to drag these humans around tomorrow and so are you. Go to sleep."_

_I growled. "I could kill you with one blow to the neck. I suggest you watch who you are talking to."_

_The horse snorted. "Hmph__. Whatever. Good night."_

_The horse fell asleep quickly. I think he was pretending to be asleep so I wouldn't talk to him again._

_Bastard. _

_Oh well. I guess I can always talk to him tomorrow. Although, I prefer not to._

* * *

**_I will stop the story there._**

**_Next chapter is in Amu's POV. _**

**_If you haven't noticed, I like wolves. ( ) (^_^)( ) _****_Me grinning on the computer desk._**

**_Anyways, I will update the day after tomorrow._**

**_If you have any suggestions please tell me before Tuesday._**

**_That is when I will post a new chapter._**

**_I think you guys deserve longer chapters._**

**_These chapters look so much longer when you read them on the mobile site._**

**_Strange huh?_**

**_Well, Ikuto what did you think?_**

**_Ikuto - I hate you sooooo much._**

**_That's good. I hate you more._**

**_My little cousin gets on my nerves. _**

**_The first video I showed her was an Amuto._**

**_That was a few weeks ago._**

**_I didn't know about Kukamu then._**

**_Now she's obsessed with Amuto._**

**_She won't even look at my story because I told her it was a Kukamu._**

**_I asked her why she even likes the couple._**

**_She claims that Ikuto is sexy._**

**_And thinks he won't show up as often unless he's with Amu._**

**_-_-' She tolerates Kukamu, just not when I'm around._**

**_Thank you for explaining to me about the Peacock genders._**

**_I will be back on Tuesday!_**

**_Please give me a good suggestion for the next chapter._**

**_They are going to use Utau and Ikuto to learn information about Easter so they can defeat them once and for all._**

**_Any ideas? Please share. ^_^'_**

**_Bye now! I've been working on this since 12 P.M. _**

**_It's now 10:10 P.M._**

**_By the Gods. I waste a lot of time. O_o_**


	13. Easter And The Final Straw For Kukai?

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**I have realized that there are A LOT of Kukamu stories recently.**_

_**Sadly, no one seems to be updating them. -_-**_

_**Y U NO UPDATE? D: **_

_**Anyways, I have decided to extend every chapter for every day that I am absent.**_

_**That's good news for those of you who like the story! :D**_

_**Kukai - It's about time.**_

_**Don't get smart with me.**_

_**I could make you die you know..**_

_**Kukai - I'm sorry! **_

_**Apology accepted.**_

_***Amu giggles***_

_**What you laughing at?**_

_**Amu - You and Kukai. **_

_**Kukai - What's funny about it?**_

_**Amu - SapphireRain16 sounds like a mom and you give up too easily.**_

_***Kukai & I Sweat Drop***_

_**For your information, I am single and I had to raise my brother for my mom as a kid.**_

_**That's why I act like a mom. ^_^**_

_**Amu - Hmmm. That's believable. Excuse accepted.**_

_**IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! **_

_**Amu - Is to!**_

_**IS NOT!**_

_***Amu and I continue to argue***_

_**KUkai! Do the disclaimer please! I am busy!**_

_***Wrestling With Amu***_

_**Kukai - SapphireRain16 does NOT own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does.**_

_**She owns the story and the plot.**_

_**Also, Kukai may be a little pervy in this chapter. **_

_**Kukai - WHAT? **_

_**Chill it's only because of Amu.**_

_**Kukai -Oh. I can understand that.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter! :D**_

* * *

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

I heard a growling sound. So, I woke up. It was Amu. She was growling in her sleep.

I wonder why? I looked at her and I saw Yoru flying away from one of the dogs. Oh. That's why.

"Daichi! Yoru's escaped and he's trying to find the keys! Remember they are on the dog collars!"

The other charas woke up along with the guardians.

Amu was the last person to wake up. She was extra sleepy for some reason. Oh well.

"Kukai..." Amu yawned. "What's going on?"

I smiled at her. "Please don't be mad."

She jolted herself awake. "Why? Did they escape? Oh no! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Amu began flailing her arms around like a mad woman.

She was shouting all kinds of profanities and curses.

I smirked. "Amu. It's just Yoru."

She stopped her ranting for a few seconds. She began blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Come again?"

I sighed. " I woke up and you were growling in your sleep. Look, Yoru is flying away from one of the dogs. I think he was trying to snag the key while we were asleep."

Amu looked around and she spotted Yoru. She growled slightly. "SHADOW! I NEED HELP!"

The red and white wolf came charging towards Amu.

He barked and wagged his tail, a sign that he was ready to help.

Amu smiled at him. "Okay, you see Yoru over there?"

She pointed him out and Shadow nodded.

"I need you to help that other dog catch him."

He just nodded in response and began bounding after Yoru.

Yoru began hissing and screaming. "Ahh! Ikuto I can't do it! There are too many dogs! Abort the mission! I repeat, I am aborting the mission! Nya~"

I could hear Ikuto scoff when Yaya opened the doors to the Royal Tool Shed.

Utau began nagging him.

"Dammit. Ikuto, I told you not to do it. You know how Yoru feels about dogs."

Ikuto hissed at her. "Shh. They don't know it was me."

Utau scoffed at him. "Oh sure. That definitely was not Yoru yelling your name a few seconds ago."

Ikuto stayed silent after that.

I walked toward the entrance along with the other guardians.

We could hear Amu and the dogs in the background trying to catch Yoru.

"Get back here you theif! That's not a key! That's my Humpty Lock!"

Tadase gasped. "Nagi, Yaya! I think Amu-chan needs our help."

They both nodded. "Hai." They chara changed and ran outside to begin helping Amu.

While Kairi, Nade, Rima, and I began interrogating Ikuto and Utau about Easter.

I felt like one of those detectives in those old black and white films.

It was a cool feeling.

Rima and Nade were prepared to use force if necessary.

But Kairi and I had other plans.

We went outside and left Rima and Nade in confusion.

"Kairi, if we catch their charas maybe we could use them to black-mail them into giving us information about Easter."

He nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Amu was right, Yoru had her humpty lock. He would lower himself to the ground and right when Amu jumped for him, he would fly higher out of her reach.

She jumped really high. Must be her wolf powers or something.

She jumped after Yoru a third time. "Woah."

She went really high that time. She grabbed Yoru by his tail and he shrieked when she began falling with him in her hand.

He began flapping his arms, trying to fly. "Let go! You are too heavy for me to carry! Nya~"

Amu began giggling. "You're not supposed to carry me. I'm supposed to carry you."

She closed her fist around his small form and he gasped. "I can't see! Let me go! Nya~"

"Not until you give me back my Humpty Lock!"

Yoru chuckled. "Nope! Nya~"

As Amu fell, I realized something. She was a **long **way from the ground. She was right above the trees. I panicked.

Amu was brave. She wanted to land as soon as possible. She began diving head-first toward the ground and then she began spinning!

I rushed toward her landing spot and right before she got too close to the ground, she did a front flip and landed on her feet.

I had bug eyes along with Kairi.

"Woah! Did you see that Kairi?"

Kairi turned a little green. "Yeah. But I wish I didn't."

I could hear Rima yell. "What is she?!"

I smiled and had two enthusiastic thumbs up.

I winked at Kairi and he face-palmed.

"Oh no. When you make that face, I know something strange is going to happen."

I smirked. I got a deep breath and yelled.

"She's my bad-ass girlfriend! Yeah!"

She was wagging her tail in happiness.

"Ha! Eat that Yoru!"

She opened the palm of her hand to show the little cat chara, his eyes were swirling and he looked pale.

"What was that for? Nya~"

Amu giggled and pulled her Humpty Lock out of his hands and she set Yoru on her shoulder. He was so dazed, he didn't know how to respond.

She put the Humpty Lock back on and grabbed him by the scruff of his little neck. He began swinging his arms.

"Let me go now! Nya~"

Amu bluntly said no. He hissed and continued to flail his arms around. I saw Utau's devil chara. She was trapped between a wall and Amu's wolf.

Shadow, that was his name. He was growling with his fangs bared, and he was drooling. When was the last time that he ate?

We may have to find some food for these canines. We don't want them to eat us instead! I'm sure Su can help us out with that later.

Utau's Devil chara was terrified.

"Please! Somebody help me! Please I beg of you! I'll even convince Utau to tell you everything she knows about Easter! Just don't let this mutt eat me!"

I smirked and walked towards them. Her face showed obvious signs of relief. "Shadow."

He looked up at me. He wagged his tail. I guess he's expecting to be praised.

I walked towards Utau's devil chara and I grabbed her.

She began squirming.

"Not so tight! Please! You may be Amu's boyfriend, but this is the wrong way to treat a little lady like me!"

I chuckled and loosened my grip on her. She sighed in relief. I thanked Shadow and he wagged his tail and began searching for Amu.

When I found Amu, she and Yoru were arguing again. Oh these two. Remind me to have them separated after this.

My inner-self began chuckling as well.

**_Such a fiesty little thing, eh Kukai?_**

**_Good thing she's on our side or we would be in for it._**

I heard that. If Amu was on Easter's side, we might be screwed.

Amu was growling and Yoru was hissing. I grabbed Amu by the waist with one hand and she turned her head to look at me.

I kissed her on the lips and she relaxed once I pulled away.

"Better?"

She smiled at me and began wagging her tail. It was cute.

"Much Better. Thanks Kukai."

I smiled back. For some reason, I can calm her down with just one kiss.

My inner-self has an answer for everything.

**It's because you love her and she loves you.**

**That's why she can relax with just one kiss.**

**You two are meant to be happy together.**

**Anyone can see it, Kukai.**

I smiled at the thought. Amu was looking at me, expecting a response.

**While you were daydreaming about your beautiful future with her...**

**Pretty awesome, might I add;**

**Amu**** began asking you a question.**

**She said, "What should we do with these charas?"**

Thank the gods for my inner-self and his wisdom.

"I think we should use them to black-mail Utau and Ikuto. That way they will answer us willingly."

Amu nodded in response. "Sounds great! Let's go find the others and alert them of our plan."

I held the devil in one hand and Amu's hand in the other. She held Yoru in her other hand as well.

They were both relaxed, but after they spotted the other guardians, they began squirming furiously.

Amu pouted. "Hey. What's up with you two?"

They both scoffed. "We don't want to look like we lost the fight!"

We both chuckled. The guardians were waiting for us in front of the Royal Tool Shed.

"Oh you're back. We were waiting for you two. I see that you two have captured their charas."

We both nodded. "We plan on using them to black-mail Ikuto and Utau."

All the guardians smirked. It's like we're having an evil convention or something over here.

Each guardian had a dog next to them. Even I did. Amu was a special case, she had Shadow with her, and he's a wolf.

We calmly and quietly entered the Royal Tool Shed. It was very wide on the inside. The lights were off and the Sun was shining on Utau and Ikuto.

Someone up there in heaven must be proud of our efforts. I smiled.

The other guardians began surrounding them. Thanks to the darkness, we could scare them.

Ikuto jolted awake. "Whose there? Yoru is that you?"

He was about to say something, but Amu closed her fist on him. So his cries were muffled.

Utau was sound asleep. She was snoring lightly. We stayed quiet and observed them.

The only proof of our presence is our eyes shining in the dark.

Ikuto was tied back-to-back with Utau and he began squirming. Utau growled and he chuckled.

Utau woke up and gasped. Amu was right in front of her, with her golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Whose there? I can see your golden eyes, what do you want with me?"

The other guardians shared a look. Utau watched their eyes shift back and forth.

"Who are you people?"

Ikuto chuckled and decided to tease Utau.

"Are you Patrick Star?"

Utau growled. "It's not funny. And SpongeBob is awesome. Stop making fun of it!"

Ikuto laughed. "You are so childish!"

Utau growled again. "At least I'm not a perverted stalker!"

Ikuto stopped laughing. "Hey! That's not cool!"

The other guardians began laughing and Utau followed soon after.

"It's not funny!" Yelled Ikuto.

"Yes it is! It's funny because it's true!" Utau giggled.

We began giggling in unison and Utau sweat-dropped along with Ikuto.

"You have something that we want. Give us what we want and we won't be forced to kill you."

Rima and Amu began talking in unison, at the same time. Scaring our prisoners.

"We have your charas. If you want them back alive, I suggest you tell us what we want to know."

They both sighed in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything that you know about Easter. And then you can help us take them down."

They both gasped. "You're the guardians aren't you?"

No one answered them. Yaya and Nade began talking. "That's classified. Now tell us what you know. Or else."

They both began glaring. "Or else what?"

Amu opened her fist and Yoru began screaming. "Ikuto! It's the guardians! They've got me and Eru! Do what they say! Just do it! Nya~"

Utau gasped. "Where's Iru?" Amu gasped as well. "I don't know!"

The guardians shared a worried glance and Amu sighed.

Iru was the Angel, or was it Eru? Nobody knows. She flew in and landed perfectly on Amu's shoulder. She had died her hair a light shade of red.

"Hello Amu-chan. I want to be with you! Utau abuses me! She's already got X-Dia and Eru. I want to stay with you!"

Amu sighed and nodded. "Hai. I understand. Welcome to the Hinamori family Iru. Can I call you Angel?"

She smiled at Amu. "Yes please! I hate sharing a name with a Devil."

Eru scoffed. "Well, I hate sharing a name with a goody two shoes like an Angel. You're perfect for Amu. Just like I am perfect for Utau."

Utau smiled. "Please take good care of her Amu. I don't like her because, I'm a Devil's Angel, not an Angel's Angel. You get what I mean?"

Amu nodded in the darkness. It took little convincing for us to get information to flow out of Ikuto and Utau's mouths.

We found out that they have a secret password that allows them to get into their hideout. We were going to disguise ourselves as their workers and then we would destroy their organization from the inside out. We would sabotage all their plans, when no one was looking.

We would have to stay in dorms surrounded by other workers, but it's worth it.

The secret password is : I'm the Easter Bunny! Here to deliver X-Eggs to every good boy and girl!

That was surprising.

* * *

_**(A few days later...Normal POV)**_

With help from Miki, the guardians were able to look like an average Easter worker. Ikuto and Utau said they could act like they were joining Easter if anyone got suspicious.

They decided to split up and share dorms.

Their roommates were on a list. Their new officer was reading it to them.

* * *

_**(Room Arrangements For The Ex Guardians...)**_

_Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Tadase Hotori_

_Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_Yaya Yuiki and Kairi Sanjou_

_Amu Hinamori and Kukai Souma_

* * *

_**(In their new dorm...Kukai and Amu.)**_

Amu was glad to be sharing a dorm with Kukai.

She was wearing a black mini-skirt with black shorts underneath.

She had on a belt with a white X on her skirt.

Her hair was in two pig-tails, her pony-tail holders were black with white X's on them.

She had on finger-less black gloves that went up to her elbows.

She had on black boots that went just below the knees with an open toe.

She had on a black halter top that had a giant white X on it.

All in all, Kukai thought she looked pretty hot.

Kukai wore a regular black t-shirt with a white X on it.

He had on some black sunglasses.

Every male member was required to wear them to avoid detection.

He had on black pants that stopped below the knees and black boots as well.

He also had on black finger-less gloves that went up to his elbows. His black boots were closed toe.

Kukai was nervous and so was Amu and their charas. Iru was renamed Angel. That way she wouldn't get mixed up with Utau's devil. Ikuto and Utau's lives were spared for returning with the Ex Guardians.

They even got a promotion to captains. Their jobs were to keep an eye on the Ex Guardians.

That's what everyone called them now. The "Ex Guardians."

It was kinda ironic, because their clothes have white X's and they are still guardians.

Kukai and Amu had two beds. On the wall between their beds was a giant white X. The floor was white wood and the walls were black. They had a window underneath the giant white X. Amu opened the curtains and let some sunlight in.

She opened the window and let some fresh air in too. Kukai was grateful. He pulled Amu into his lap and kissed her. She began kissing him back.

He pulled away much to Amu's disappointment. "I love your outfit Amu-koi." She giggled and took his sunglasses off.

He pouted. "Hey, I'm supposed to wear those!"

Amu giggled again. "Too bad. They look stupid."

Kukai chuckled and began kissing Amu again.

* * *

_**(Their neighbor heard just about everything they were doing...Mizuki's POV)**_

Mizuki had snow-white hair and an outfit similar to Amu's. She had bright red eyes. She was very pale too. She looked like a Vampire when she smiled.

She could hear Amu and Kukai moaning.

"UGH! What is going on next door? I thought we weren't allowed to have members of the opposite gender in a room together!"

She got up and looked at her roommate.

Her room mate, Shizune, had light blonde hair and blue eyes. She was reading a romantic comedy manga on her bed with her feet being kicked back and forth in the air.

Shizune was clearly amused with what she was reading. She had a blush on her face too.

"Aww. Mizuki lighten up!

They are the Ex Guardians of Seiyo Academy! They each have a special someone or so I've heard.

They've been caught up with Ikuto and Utau.

Let them have their fun!"

I sighed. "I'm still going to check things out. If what I heard is true, they are far too young to have sex. Judging by the sounds they are making, they might have already started."

Shizune blushed and her nose bled a little. "Mikuzi! Don't be such a pervert! But, I want to go too."

I raised an eyebrow and her blush intensified.

"You know, to check out the situation. I want to know if we can be friends, you know."

I giggled. "Shizune... You and I both know you are A ranked pervert!"

Shizune blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I want to see me some real loving action up close!"

She began fist pumping. "Oh yeah! Bring on the sexy couples! Aww Yeah!"

I blushed and sighed. "Okay. Okay. You can come."

She squealed in excitement. "Kya! Can't wait to meet them! I am so pumped!"

She squealed loudly, breaking my little mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"My mirror!"

I nodded. "I can tell! Now quiet down!"

Shizune nodded. "Sorry."

I sighed.

We both put on our black boots with the open toe and we began walking to their door.

We locked our door behind us. We keep our key to our room around our necks.

We knocked on the door, but they didn't answer.

So, I kicked the door down. I looked up and blushed. The guy was shirtless and he was kissing the girl on her neck with his arms around her waist.

She blushed heavily when she saw us.

"Umm...Hi?"

She began whispering in the young males ear. He was very fit, but not overly ripped.

He was lean and handsome with his green eyes. Shizune blushed with me and we shared a look.

Shizune began whispering. "They are a hot couple!" She began squealing like a fan-girl and I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Kukai..." I guess that was the boy's name because he stopped and looked at us out of the corners of his eye.

His eyes were blazing with love in their emerald-green depths.

_Such a unique eye color._ The girl had golden-yellow eyes and I was surprised.

"Wow Mizuki! Look at their beautiful eyes!"

I nodded. "Wow."

The boy had Emerald-green eyes. And the girl had Golden-Amber eyes.

I was breathless. Looking at their eyes comforted me.

_Looks like the next generation is going to be much better than I had hoped._

The boys emerald-green eyes narrowed and he pulled the girl closer and she growled.

Her pupils looked like little slits.

I noticed that she had ears on top of her head. And a fluffy tail.

It was wagging a little.

I guess she's a dog type furry.

I wonder what breed.

"What are you?" I pointed at the girl and the guy, Kukai, was it? And he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

She pushed him away and he scoffed. "I am Amu Hinamori. I am part wolf."

Kukai began kissing her on the neck again and she moaned.

"Kukai! S-stop it. Ah."

Shizune and I giggled. We shared another look that said, "Maybe we should come back later."

Amu began pulling Kukai's hair and he finally pulled away. He kissed her one more time and put his shirt back on.

He sighed and smirked at her. She blushed and looked away.

He looked at us. Then he smiled. "I am Kukai Souma. I am all male. And I'm all human. But, I am this chick's sexy boyfriend." He winked and we both blushed.

Amu scoffed. "Kukai..." He shared a look with her. "Amu-koi..."

They began staring at each other for a few seconds. With a huff, Amu turned to look at us.

Kukai moved Amu so he could hold her in his lap.

Her back was now facing his chest and he had his chin on her head.

"So, what do you two want?" We both scoffed at the boys behavior.

"We heard you two...moaning. And we came to investigate. I am Mizuki and this is Shizune. We are co-lieutenants for Easter."

Shizune ran up to them and began shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you two! But you're not really here to work for Easter are you?"

Amu and Kukai shared a nervous glance. "If we told you yes, would you hate us?"

We both shook our heads. "We are tired of Easter's ways. The only reason we don't interfere with our bosses orders is because of our pay-checks. We are paid generously to work here. And we need the money."

Amu and Kukai nodded in understanding.

"Well, we were actually planning on sabotaging Easter's plans but we don't know where to start.

Kukai here, just felt like expressing his love to me as usual.

And I didn't want to fight him that much, because we haven't done anything for a few days now."

Shizune and I shared another look.

Shizune blushed and her nose began bleeding a little.

They raised an eyebrow at her as she twiddled her thumbs.

She cleared her throat.

"Oh. That explains it. You two haven't had sex yet have you?"

Kukai and Amu turned bright red. "No!"

We both giggled.

"Well, you two sounded like you were about to. Were you?"

Kukai smirked and winked at us. Amu shook her head no. We both blushed.

So, he was going to attempt it with her and she doesn't even know.

Well played, Kukai. Well played.

"Well, if you two need anything, just let us no. **And no sex.** You hear me Kukai! No sex. Amu keep an eye on this guy."

I gave them a gesture that said, "I'm watching you."

They both sweat-dropped.

Shizune and I went back to our room.

Shizune decided to take a nap while I pondered ways to help these two sabotage Easter's plans.

I heard that they are not the only guardians. Where did I hear this? From Shizune of course. She was the best person to get dirt on anyone from.

She always had her nose stuck in a manga or a newspaper. Or a magazine. Anything that was useful to her, she read it.

* * *

_**(With Rima and Nagi...)**_

Nagi smiled at Rima.

"At least we are together, eh Shrimp?"

Rima just blushed and nodded. "I hate the clothes though."

She had on a pair of black short-shorts and a black halter top with a giant white X.

Her stomach was flat and her hair was in two long pig-tails.

She had black finger-less gloves that went up to her elbows.

She also had black boots that went up to her knees with an open toe.

And a giant black bow on top of her head.

Rima felt like a doll.

Nagi had on a black shirt with a big white X and black finger-less gloves that went up to his elbows.

He sighed and looked at his outfit.

He also had on black sunglasses. And black shorts. His black boots went up to his knees as well.

His hair was in a long pony-tail with a black bow holding it together.

"I'm surprised they didn't put me in a dress. Eh, Rima-chan?"

Rima smirked and sat down on her bed. Nagi sighed and sat down on his bed.

They had a walkie-talkie with them. Rima stared at hers, lost in thought.

Nagi sighed and turned his on. "Tadase, come in. Tadase, are you there?"

It sounded like static for a while but then he heard a voice. "Yeah, I'm here. How are you two holding up?"

"Pretty good. Have you contacted Amu and Kukai?"

Tadase sighed.

"No. We were supposed to give them ear pieces and I guess we also forgot to turn them on. Nade and I are right next door to them. Maybe we can alert them. You two sit tight."

Rima and Nagi nodded. "Hai Tadase."

* * *

_**(With Tadase and Nadeshiko...)**_

Tadase had a black T-shirt with a giant white X. And a white tie. He was very important to Easter because of his status as the leader of the guardians.

He also had on black pants that went a little above the knees. He had boots that went below the knees. And he also had black finger-less gloves that went up to his elbows. With sunglasses.

Nadeshiko had a black skirt with a white belt with a white X on it and a black halter top with a white X on it as well. She also had boots, open-toe, that went below the knees. And finger-less gloves that went up to her elbows.

Tadase smiled at her. "I'm going to go check on Amu and Kukai. Stay here for when some one calls us on the Walkie-Talkie, okay Nade-chan?"

Nade blushed and nodded.

Tadase opened the door and closed it quietly once he got to the other side. He was going to knock on their door, but he noticed that it was on the ground.

Tadase sweat-dropped. "Okay. What happened to the door?" He looked inside and he saw Kukai and Amu together. Amu was sitting in Kukai's lap with his chin on her head. His back was against the wall.

They appeared to have fallen asleep. Tadase smiled. He walked up to Amu and he began shaking her by her shoulders.

"Amu-chan? It's Tadase. Wake up."

Amu began stirring in Kukai's arms. "Mm. Huh? What?"

She opened her eyes and saw Tadase really close to her face.

"Tadase! Kyaa!"

Kukai woke up, startled. He growled when he saw Tadase.

"What the hell is the matter with you Tadase? Don't scare Amu-koi like that again! Do it again and I swear, I will punch you so super hard!"

Tadase sweat-dropped again. "O-oh. I'm sorry. I forgot to remind you guys something very important."

Kukai and Amu raised their eyebrows.

They were not happy.

They were having a nice, much needed nap.

"What?"

Tadase began digging into a bag that magically appeared on his shoulder.

I_ never noticed that bag before,_ Amu thought.

Tadase pulled out two ear pieces. He placed one over Amu's ear and he placed the other over Kukai's ear.

He placed them on their ears on the opposite sides of their heads.

One was on Kukai's left and the other was on Amu's right.

He flipped a switch on them and Kukai and Amu twitched.

It made a ringing sound and Tadase turned a knob on them and it stopped.

For Amu, it looked like an ear-ring.

For Kukai, it was hidden by part of his hair.

"The other guardians and I have Walkie-Talkies, I am going to exchange them with ear-pieces like yours.

That way, we can keep in touch. All you have to do is say someone's name and the ear-pieces will pick up on them and their location."

Amu and Kukai nodded.

Tadase left to replace everyone elses Walkie-Talkies with ear pieces.

He would swap his and Nade's out for ear pieces later.

Then he wandered around the halls looking for everyone else.

* * *

**(With Yaya And Kairi...)**

Yaya was sitting on her bed. Kicking her legs back and forth.

Kairi had a big blush on his face while he watched Yaya.

She had on a black mini-skirt with black shorts underneath.

Her boots stopped just below her knees.

She had on a black halter top with a giant white X on it.

She also had her hair in her signature pig-tails and a giant black bow on top of her head.

She had black pony-tail holders and black finger-less gloves that went up to her elbows.

She was bored. And Kairi was blushing just by looking at her.

Imagine what he would do if she kissed him.

Yaya giggled when she caught Kairi staring at her.

"Kairi-kun... How about a kiss?"

Kairi blushed hotly.

"I'm sorry Yaya. Maybe l-later."

Yaya giggled. "Okie Dokie!"

Kairi had on a black T-shirt with a white X.

He had on black shorts and knee-high black boots.

He had finger-less gloves that went up to his elbows.

His hair was in a short pony-tail.

Yaya said he looked cute that way.

And his chara agreed that he looked stunning with it that way.

"Maybe we should check up on the others?"

Kairi grabbed a Walkie-Talkie and blushed at Yaya.

She was smirking at him. "Hey, Um Tadase?"

It wasn't Tadase who answered. It was Nadeshiko.

"Hey! It's Nade. What's up Kairi-kun? How are you and Yaya holding up?"

Kairi blushed heavily. "Not so good. Yaya's outfit is very distracting."

Nade giggled on the other end. "Oh, you boys are all the same."

Kairi chuckled. "What do you mean?"

She giggled again. "You are all perverts with dirty minds!"

Kairi smirked at Yaya. "We don't have dirty minds. We have sexy imaginations!"

Nade began laughing hysterically.

"Whatever! I gotta go. Tadase's going to check up on Kukamu."

Yaya giggled. "Are they making out?"

Nade giggled with her. "Probably. I will tell you guys what Tadase finds later! Okay?"

Kairi and Yaya shared a look. "Hai!"

* * *

**(A Few Hours Later...)**

The guardians, with some help from Mizuki and Shizune, discovered the location of Easter's blueprints for their most devious of devices.

Amu and the others met up. When a new member passed by, they claimed that their first job as new recruits is to protect the blueprints from harm.

But as soon as no one was watching, they lit a match and threw it on to the blue prints.

Then they sneaked their way to the bosses room.

It was Amu's idea. It was working perfectly.

The real boss of Easter was having a golf tournament and they claimed that he said it was okay to wreak havoc.

The guards and members believed them after a few fake recordings of their bosses orders.

And they began trashing everything.

From furniture, to blueprints, to bookshelves.

Amu and the guardians even took a hammer and a saw to their X egg machine. It was demolished in a matter of seconds.

Utau and Ikuto decided to quit working for Easter and become celebrities.

Ikuto would be a male model and Utau would be a singer.

As usual.

They stuck to their plan.

They ended up trashing everything that involved X Eggs, the Humpty Lock, and The Embryo.

When Easter's boss comes back, he's in for a big surprise.

The guards began realizing that they would have to pay for all this damage.

And they began fleeing for their lives.

Of course, Amu DID want witnesses, and so she summoned packs of dogs to injure them.

She decided to leave them in the building, tired and sore and bloody and whining.

The boss of Easter was said to return the next day.

Boy was he in for a surprise. Their plans were burnt to ashes and their guards knocked out cold.

Amu and the guardians high-fived.

"WE DID IT! EASTER IS THROUGH!"

Easter will think twice about messing with the guardians a second time.

They chara changed and began heading home, with laughter filling the air in a beautiful melody.

Ikuto and Utau were spared by the guardians, only because they helped them though.

* * *

_**(At the Royal Garden...Kukai's POV)**_

We had a lot of fun destroying Easter's plans.

Now they don't have any proof of the Embryo and Humpty Lock.

If we are lucky, Easter will give up.

If they don't, Amu said we could just blow up the building.

Amu's got mad blood lust lately.

But, I love her no matter what.

There are lots of things I want Amu to know, and they all involve our future.

I love her sooooooo much.

Amu and Yaya were giggling.

We brought Ice cream to the Royal Garden to celebrate our victory.

Amu had Strawberry and Yaya had Chocolate.

Amu had Strawberry Ice Cream on her nose.

I politely licked it off for her.

"KUKAI!" Amu blushed.

"My little Strawberry is shy!"

She blushed crimson red.

Everyone laughed.

"Yaya thinks it's cute Amu-chi! Lighten up! It's okay!"

Amu smiled at me. I also had some Ice Cream on my nose and she licked it off.

I blushed, but I didn't complain.

"Aww Kukai. You're no fun!"

I chuckled and pulled her into a warm hug.

* * *

_**(At Amu's House...Still Kukai's POV)**_

Amu decided to keep the Easter incident a secret.

All the other guardians agreed.

Utau had a modeling agent and signed up Ikuto for it.

We headed over to Amu's house.

Amu's parents were glad to see us.

"Oh Papa! It's Amu and Kukai!"

Amu's father came running into the room.

"AMU!" He hugged her tightly and began crying hysterically.

"I missed you so much Amu! Why didn't you call me? I should've known you were with...**him."**

I sighed and Amu's father began pouting when Amu pulled me in for a kiss.

He began wailing when I returned the kiss and slipped my arms around her waist eagerly.

"Amu! Why would you kiss him in front of me?! Why must you torture me?! I am your Papa! Oooh Waah!~"

Amu's dad began crying so dramatically.

He sounded like a little baby.

I chuckled when she pulled away. She was giggling and I began laughing when her father glared at me.

My brothers will be wondering where I am, but I don't care.

I want to stay with Amu as long as possible.

We headed upstairs and I changed into my favorite pair of green and black plaid fuzzy pajama pants.

I took off my shirt and Amu blushed again. I had a nice pair of abs, but Amu already knew that.

I didn't mention that before, sorry.

She giggled and changed into some clothes that Miki made for her.

They fit over her tail perfectly. It was a cute pair of red and black plaid short-shorts and a matching halter top.

Amu's little ears on her head were twitching in anticipation.

She got under the covers and I pullled her up against me.

We shared a good night kiss and we went to sleep in a hurry.

* * *

_**(The Next Day...Still Kukai's POV)**_

We had to go back to school as usual.

There was a report in the news about Easter.

Their boss was not happy at all when he came back.

He was throwing a fit about the conditions of his company when he returned.

Social Service workers shut the building down.

Easter made it seem like they were making gifts and new fashion statements for the holiday we all know and love, Easter.

When Social Service workers found out, they shut them down because not only did they lie to the government, they also lied about making children happy for Easter so the government wouldn't have to.

Amu and I were on our way to first period.

Nikaidou sensei pronounced her name wrong as usual.

He pulled her out of class.

I watched her leave with a nervous glance.

I got out of my seat and began watching them from behind the window on the door.

Nikaidou-Sensei was talking to Amu and she did not look happy.

He began gesturing to her ears and tail and began yelling.

"That is not part of the school dress code! Himamori-San! What do you think the principal would say about this? And the media would be all over it! I don't like unwanted attention!"

Amu growled back at him. "You think I don't know that! You obviously get unwanted attention all the time when you stumble over your own feet! And for the last mother freaking time, It's  
Hinamori! Dammit!"

He growled. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Young lady!"

He slapped my beautiful and sweet Amu in the face and she hit the ground.

Tears gathered in her eyes.

I growled and opened the door harshly. I rolled up my sleeves and walked up to him.

Growling angrily the whole time.

He had slapped Amu in the face and that was the last damn straw.

"No one and I mean no one, touches Amu but me! You bastard!"

He heard me yelling and he froze up.

He saw me approaching and he sweat-dropped.

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

But I knew better than to let him slide without his punishment.

"Um. Souma-kun. What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Wait! No Don't I-..."

He was cut off when I gave him an upper-cut to the face, knocking him out cold when his head hit the ground.

Amu gasped. "Kukai..."

The other students gasped loudly when they saw Nikaidou-sensei on the floor with a bloody nose and a knot on his head. He was out cold. Not to mention, he had a few teeth lying on the ground.

I grabbed Amu's hand and picked her up bridal-style. I gave her a passionate kiss and the other students gasped.

"So it's true!"

"They really are a couple!"

"What do we do now that Nikaidou-Sensei is out cold?"

A few students began fist-pumping.

"Let's skip school and have a party at my house!"

The other students cheered.

"Down with school! Up with being cool!"

I chara changed with Daichi and we began flying out of the school.

A few students ducked to get out of the way.

"Woah!"

"What was that?"

"I think it was Hinamori-san and Souma-san!"

"Wow they are fast!"

We made it out of the school when a few students held the doors open for us.

We flew by a few students and a few skirts went up in the breeze.

Girls began gasping and guys began whistling in approval.

Amu and I shared a laugh as we flew higher into the sky.

"Woah! Such a hot couple!"

"I heard that Kukai punched Nikaidou-Sensei for slapping Amu in the face!"

"Sounds like he did the right thing!"

"Woah, is that a flying Skateboard?"

"I wish my boyfriend was as cool as Souma-kun!"

"Hey! I'm right next to you, ya know!"

"Yeah, I know."

Yaya could be heard. "Kukamu! Kukamu!"

Rima could be heard too. "Amukai! Amukai!"

Pretty soon the entire student body was cheering.

"Amukai! Kukamu! Amukai! Kukamu!"

We began flying towards our houses.

Remember, they are right across the street from each other.

Amu was behind me, hanging on to my waist tightly with her face buried into my back.

Amu and I began laughing when a few adults fell on their faces in shock.

It was funny. There were adults dropping mugs of coffee, tripping over their own feet, and running into each other.

A few adults saw us and looked up at us with gaping mouths.

"Oh my Kami! Those children are flying! Flying! I will tell you again! Those children are flying! Flying I tell you!"

"Woah! Look at the size of that Skateboard! It's ginormous!"

"I want one so bad now!"

"Where can I get one for my son? Seriously, please tell me now!"

"Such a cute couple! Look at their laughing faces! So kawaii! Kyaa!"

We landed in front of Amu's house and I turned back to normal.

I held Amu in my arms.

"Amu, are you alright?"

She nodded her head, even though I could tell she was about to cry.

Tears began streaming down her face and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I-I'm...F-fine." She began sobbing and hugged me tightly by my waist with her head against my shirt.

A few people passed by us.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet? Such a nice boy."

"Comforting a furry is a risk worth taking! I should know, my son married one! Very happy indeed!"

"Such a sweet girl. I wonder who hurt her? I would kill for a girl like that."

"Yeah me too."

"Me three!"

I sighed and led Amu to the sidewalk and we sat down. I held her in my lap and she cried onto my shirt.

My shirt was soaking wet, but I didn't mind.

Amu is known for keeping her emotions locked away in a bottle with no way out.

It's a good thing that she is letting her emotions free for once.

I will help her learn to refrain from bottling up her emotions.

It's not healthy. I don't want Amu to be in despair without telling me.

I want to save her from the demons of the real world.

"Amu-koi..."

She looked up and I kissed her passionately.

She was crying even though she kissed back.

We kissed until we were out of breath.

We didn't French Kiss this time.

It was unneccessary to do it in public.

"Do you feel better Amu-koi?"

She just smiled and nodded as I held her in my arms.

I guess we should stay at my house then.

I picked her up bridal-style and she fell asleep in my arms as I slowly walked across the street.

I made sure no cars were coming when I did.

I had Daichi ring my door bell so mom and dad could open the door for us.

I was greeted by my brothers instead.

"Woah, what happened to Amu, Kukai?"

Amu had a red hand print from where Nikaidou-Sensei had slapped her.

It wasn't visible earlier.

"Wait a minute. Get me a blanket and a pillow."

My brothers came back and I sat Amu down on the couch.

Then I covered her up with the blanket and I set her head down gently on the pillow.

Her cheek had swelled a little.

Su made a suggestion. "You should get an ice-pack to stop the swelling...Desu~"

I asked my brothers and they did it without hesitation.

I held the pack against Amu's cheek and she stirred a little.

"Who did this to her Kukai?" It was Rento.

"Yeah, tell us!" It was Unkai.

"Who hurt my new baby sis?" It was Kaidou.

"I will knock him out!" It was Shuusui. **(Forgot how to spell. *Sweat-drop*)**

I sighed. "It was Nikaidou-Sensei."

My brothers began growling furiously.

"I will kill him! Kaidou was beyond pissed.

He was absolutely furious.

"Shh. Amu's sleeping." Rento managed to calm him down.

I chuckled. "It's alright guys. I gave him an upper-cut to the face. Resulting in a bloody nose, a few missing teeth, and a knot on his head when he collided with the floor. He was out like a light!"

My brothers began cheering.

"Kukai! Kukai! Kukai! Kukai!

I sighed. "Shh! Amu's sleeping!"

They all began whispering it.

"Kukai. Kukai. Kukai. Kukai."

I sighed and moved Amu's head so that her pillow was on my lap.

Then I started watching TV.

Maybe I will ask her tomorrow.

* * *

_**ARGH! **_

_**I skipped around a lot!**_

_**Please forgive me! **_

_**O_O**_

_**I'm so sorry! D:**_

_**My little cousins showed up.**_

_**Oh yeah. My little cousin gave me a few ideas. :D She's hilarious once you get to know her!**_

_**Tomorrow I will play with them.**_

_**So sorry for skipping a few details!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story.**_

_**I just really wanted to be done with Easter.**_

_**Easter's not even worthy enough to last 2 chapters!**_

_**What will Kukai ask Amu?**_

_**The story is coming to an end soon!**_

_**And I have school August the 27th!**_

_**I will be in 11th grade! :D**_

_**The next chapter may be the last!**_

_**So sorry! D:**_

_**Please review!  
**_

_**W**__**hat do you think will happen next?**_

_**I had writer's block for a few of the moments in this story!**_

_**So sorry! D: **_

_**Please don't hate me! D:**_

_**I will update again on Thursday! **_

_**:D BYE BYE! **_


	14. Karaoke And A Proposal?

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Sorry for not updating. **_

_**My little cousin stayed the night for 2 days!**_

_**I was going to update, but another cousin may spend the night tonight.**_

_**I woke up this morning to find my little cousin gone.**_

_**Hope she didn't steal anything from me.**_

_**I sleep late. -_-**_

_**Kukai - Finally! You're back! :D**_

_**Thanks for the enthusiastic welcome.**_

_***Kukai smirks and gives an enthusiastic thumbs up***_

_**Kukai - No problem ^_^**_

_**Amu - Kukai...**_

_**Kukai - Amu...**_

_***Kukai And Amu stare at each other***_

_**Um, guys? What are you doing? **_

_***Kukai kisses Amu***_

_**O_O Oh. LOL**_

_**Let's start the story!**_

_**Oh, I have an OC named Uma.**_

_**He looks like Amu, just more masculine.**_

_**I can always see him as her twin brother.**_

_**XD Sorry about that. He's the Dj.**_

_**Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!**_

_**There may be one or two songs in here! **_

_**So, you may have to look them up on YouTube.**_

_**It's easier than trying to figure out the melody for yourself.**_

_**I've tried and failed. -_-'**_

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I woke up this morning in Kukai's arms. I giggled when I saw him smiling at my face. He didn't realize I was awake, so he looked startled. He kissed me on the forehead and I giggled again.

"Amu-koi.. Are you awake?"

I giggled. "Maybe..."

He blushed. "Aww, you're so cute!" He began pinching my cheeks again.

"Ow Kukai! That hurts!"

He stopped and had a guilty look on his face. Then he kissed both of my cheeks. "Better?"

I smiled at him. "Better!" Then I kissed him sweetly. And he kissed back.

"Amu..." Was his only response to the kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Kukai..." Was my response when he pulled me closer to him. I had my legs around his waist and he had his arms around me. I giggled when he pulled away and began leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Kukai, not again." He chuckled when he found my collar-bone. "Kukai... Don't! Ah!" Too late.

He began sucking on my collar-bone again. "Kukai! Ah~" He chuckled again as he pulled away and smirked at me, inspecting his newest work.

"It almost looks like a K. That's a good thing Amu-koi."

I blushed. "Kukai.." I wonder how he would like it? I decided to get revenge and do the same to him.

"Kukai..." I kissed him passionately before he could respond. He didn't fight it.

Then I began trailing kisses down his neck and I began sucking on his collar-bone.

He moaned. "Amu..." I giggled and continued licking and biting his collar-bone until a mark was visible.

"Huh. It almost looks like an A. That's a good thing, Kukai-koi."

He blushed heavily.

"Amu. Was that really necessary? I mean I'm a guy, so of course I have to mark you as my own. It's kinda like the tradition for the guys of my family."

I raised an eyebrow. "Girls do it too you know."

Kukai grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Ha. About that. I didn't know a girl like you would be willing to do something like that."

I blushed. "W-what does that mean?"

He chuckled. "Chill Amu-koi. I'm just teasing you. You are pretty shy."

I sighed. "You're right. I am."

Kukai remained silent for a few seconds.

"Hey, Amu?"

I giggled. "Yeah?"

Kukai appeared to be lost in thought.

"Want to go to sing karaoke with me and the other guardians?"

I smiled brightly. "Sure."

Kukai smirked. "We all have to sing at least once."

I sighed. "AH! Why?"

Kukai smiled at me. "Because, it's fair."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

_**(At Karoke...Normal POV)**_

Yaya was up on stage.

She had a cute little pink Sun-Dress on with pink flip-flops and her hair was in its usual pig-tails with pink bows instead of the red ones. She had on a short jacket that was white.

She looked cute.

The Dj was a little flirty, but not too bad.

"Hey there pretty little lady, what do you want to sing tonight?"

Yaya grinned widely.

"**The Real Sugar Baby "**

The Dj looked surprised, but he began to play the song anyway.

Amu and the girls began cheering for Yaya.

"You got this Yaya!" Nadeshiko.

"Show them whose boss!" Rima.

"Yeah! Yaya" Amu.

* * *

_**The Real Sugar Baby... Sung by Yaya Yuiki**_

_Alright..._

_Test-Test-Test-Test_

_Hello?_

_Are we ready to go here?_

_Eh-hem *Clears throat*_

_May I have your attention please?_

_Crowd : What?_

_May I have your attention please?_

_Crowd : Yeah!_

_Will the real Sugar Baby please speak up?_

_We're gonna have a problem here!_

_Ya'll act like you never heard a little white girl before,_

_Jaws all on the floor,_

_Acting like you can buy me in the sugar store,_

_Crowd : Cha-ching_

_Cruising in the halls_

_You must be looking for more._

_Cause I'm bigger than that._

_And I won't be stuck on the floor._

_Haha-haha-haha!_

_Crowd : What you laughing at?_

_You talking like, "Oh wait, no way! You kidding!_

_She didn't just sound how I thought she did, did she?_

_Crowd : Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Hey, Hey, Hey! _

_Where's Sugar?_

_Crowd : Where you at?_

_I'm right here sleeping in Moca's pocket!_

_Tee-hee!_

_Sugar, Sugar, Sugar_

_Sugar, Sugar, Baby_

_Sugar Baby!_

_I'm Sugar Baby_

_The REAL Sugar Baby!_

_All you other Sugar Babies are just imitating._

_So won't the real Sugar Baby _

_Please jump up,_

_Please jump up,_

_Please jump up?_

_Cause I'm Sugar Baby,_

_The REAL Sugar Baby! _

_All you other Sugar Babies are just imitating._

_So won't the real Sugar Baby _

_Please jump up,_

_Please jump up,_

_Please jump up?_

_Crowd : Woah!_

_Look at her, _

_walking around with her own crew _

_Mad Dog Billy and Moca too!_

_She's so damn short though!_

_Crowd : WHAT?!_

_Yeah!_

_Crowd : That's my girl, yo!_

_And there's a million of us._

_Just like me._

_Fuss like me._

_Just don't give a Fu-_

_Oh! I would never say that! _

_Crowd : SUGAR!_

_Dress like me,_

_Walk like me,_

_Have Hair like me._

_And just might be the next best thing,_

_but not quite me!_

_I'm Sugar Baby,_

_The REAL Sugar Baby!_

_All you other Sugar Babies are just imitating._

_So won't the real Sugar Baby_

_Please jump up,_

_Please jump up,_

_Please jump up?_

_Cause I'm Sugar Baby_

_The REAL Sugar Baby!_

_All you other Sugar Babies are just imitating._

_So won't the real Sugar Baby _

_Please jump up,_

_Please jump up,_

_Please jump up?_

_Oh and could the rest of you_

_Please lie down _

_Cause I can't see anything!_

_Thanks!_

_Sugar, Sugar, Sugar,_

_Sugar, Sugar, Baby!_

_Sugar Baby!_

* * *

The song ended and the crowd was cheering.

Yaya blushed and bowed.

She handed the mic to Amu and ran off stage.

Amu was stunning in Kukai's opinion.

She had on a dress that went a little above the knees and it was red and black.

Of course it was plaid. One of Amu's favorite patterns.

She had a giant black bow around her waist. It was cute.

Her hair was in little pig-tails too.

She had knee-high red boots.

And red and black plaid finger-less gloves that went up to her elbows.

Amu walked up on stage and a few guys whistled.

Kukai smirked.

Amu giggled. "Sorry guys. But I'm taken."

A few guys in the crowd groaned.

"And so is the girl before me."

They groaned again.

The Dj laughed.

"You have some nerve little lady. What do you want to sing tonight?"

Amu giggled and the Dj blushed.

He had light pink hair and golden eyes. His name was Uma.

Amu's name backwards. Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"He looks just like Amu-koi." The other guardians agreed.

"**Sparks Fly...Taylor Swift**."

The Dj sighed and played the music.

Amu winked at Kukai and he blushed.

* * *

**Sparks fly...Taylor Swift**

***Instrumental Break***

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the_

_Kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I_

_Kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just..._

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the side-walk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see_

_Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those Green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see_

_Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you..._

_Smile_

**_*Instrumental break*_**

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once _

_And it's really something_

_You find I'm even better_

_Than you _

_Imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you_

_I know it's no good._

_And I could wait patiently_

_But_

_I really wish you would..~_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the side-walk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see _

_Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those Green eyes_

_Baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around _

_Cause I see_

_Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you..._

_Smile_

**_*Instrumental Break*_**

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the stair-case _

_Won't you whisper?_

_Soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby_

_Like a firework show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the side-walk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see_

_Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile!_

_Get me with those Green eyes_

_Baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see_

_Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you ..._

_Smile_

_And the Sparks Fly..._

_Oh baby Smile_

_And the Sparks Fly..._

* * *

The crowd went wild.

The Dj blushed again.

"I guess you sang that for your boyfriend, right?"

Amu blushed and nodded.

Kukai blushed and ran up on stage and hugged Amu.

"Aww. I love you too Amu-koi."

The girls in the crowd began cooing.

"Aww!"

The guys groaned. "Aww man!"

Kukai chuckled and kissed Amu.

She turned crimson red.

And handed the mic to Kukai.

He smiled brightly.

A few girls began squealing.

"Oh my gods!

He does have green eyes!

Just like her song!

Kyaa!"

The Dj chuckled.

"Alright, Romeo, what do you want to sing?"

Kukai smirked.

"**Hey Juliet.."**

Uma raised his hand...

"And yes, this song is for my girlfriend.

This was before we were dating.

She was so shy and cute!"

He practically acted like a fan-girl and began squealing.

But he didn't. Even though he wanted to...

Amu yelled, "Kukai!"

He blushed sheepishly.

"Aha. Well, um, let's get on with the song."

The Dj chuckled and began playing the song.

Kukai was wearing a black T-shirt with green stripes and his lucky laminated four-leaf clover on his neck. He had on green and black plaid gloves that went up to his elbows. And he had on green converse with a yellow star.

He looked pretty cute in Amu's opinion.

* * *

**Hey Juliet...LMNT **

***Instrumental Break***

_Hey Juliet..._

_Hey Juliet_

***Instrumental Break***

_Hey_

_I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass _

_My home room class, _

_Makes my heart beat fast_

_I've tried to page you twice,_

_But I see you rolled your eyes_

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed,_

_That ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me,_

_(Yeah)_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_(Yeah)_

_So why you trying to do without me?_

_When you got me, _

_Where you want me?_

_Hey Juliet,_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday,_

_You and me could run away_

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet..._

_Hey Juliet_

***Small Instrumental Break***

_Hey Juliet_

***Small Insturmental Break***

_Girl, _

_You got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please,_

_Baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the Radio-waves_

_saying,_

_"Juliet, Why do you do him this way?"_

_Too far to turn around,_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Give me just a litte bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance,_

_Gimme one more chance_

_'Cause I know you really want me,_

_(Yeah)_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_(Yeah)_

_So why you trying to do without me?_

_When you got me,_

_Where you want me?_

_Hey Juliet,_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday,_

_You and me could run away_

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet..._

_Hey, Hey, Juliet_

_Hey Juliet..._

**_*Small Instrumental Break*_**

_Hey Juliet..._

**_*Small Instrumental Break*_**

_I know you really want me,_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you trying to do without me?_

_When you got me,_

_Where you want me?_

_You don't have to stay forever_

_For us to hang together_

_So,_

_Hear _

_Me_

_When _

_I _

_Say_

_"Hey, Juliet...!"_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet..._

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, _

_You and me could run away_

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey, Hey, Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet,_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday,_

_You and me could run away_

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey, hey, Juliet!_

_Hey juliet!_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey, hey, juliet!_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey, Hey, Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet!_

* * *

The crowd went wild.

Mostly the girls, but they still went wild!

Amu blushed as Kukai handed the mic to Utau.

Yeah, Ikuto and Utau were there.

He walked up to Amu and kissed her again.

"Amu...I love you."

Amu smiled.

"I love you too Kukai."

Utau smirked when the Dj winked at her.

"Okay pretty lady, what would you like to sing?"

Utau smiled.

She had chara changed with her devil and she looked pretty.

**"I Must Not Chase The Boys...Play"**

The Dj, Uma, smirked and began playing the song.

* * *

_**I Must Not Chase The Boys...Play**_

_*** Small Instrumental Break***_

_Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me?_

_Why am I so misunderstood?_

_Why can't they see?_

_Now I'm caught between _

_The Devil and the Angel_

_That I used to be_

_They say I'll understand it all in good time_

_But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind_

_I'm goin' crazy with this push me,_

_Pull me_

_Caught between Wrong and Right_

_I wanna give in to the Woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I Must Not Chase..._

_The Boys_

**_*Instrumental Break* _**

_I started writing down my deepest secrets_

_Seven days a week of Truth and Fantasy_

_Got the feelin' that the way my life is_

_Got to be prepared for changes_

_Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me?!_

_Why am I so misunderstood?!_

_Why can't they see?!_

_Now I'm caught between _

_The Devil and the Angel_

_That I used to be!_

_I wanna give in to the Woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I Must Not Chase..._

_I wanna go Left _

_But they tell me go Right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl _

_They kissin' goodnight_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I Must Not Chase The Boys_

_They can try to make me write a thousand lies_

_But that won't ever change the way I feel inside_

_They've got their opinions_

_But I just don't care_

_'Cause that's not what I wanna hear_

_I,_

_I must,_

_I Must Not Chase The Boys_

_I,_

_I must,_

_I Must Not Chase The Boys_

_I,_

_I must,_

_I must,_

_I Must Not..._

_Chase...The Boys_

_I wanna give in to the Woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I Must Not Chase..._

_I wanna go Left _

_But they tell me go Right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl _

_They kissin' good-night_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I Must Not Chase...~_

_The Boys_

* * *

The crowd went crazy!

A few of Utau's fans recognized her.

"Yeah! Go Utau-Sempai!"

Utau blushed and walked off stage.

She handed the mic to Tadase and Ikuto jumped up on stage with him.

They chose ...

"**I Can't Wait To Be King...Lion King"**

All the guardians laughed.

"That's Tadase's theme song alright!"

Tadase was wearing a prince costume, because he chara changed with Kiseki.

Ikuto chara changed with Yoru.

* * *

**I Can't Wait To Be King...Lion King**

**Tadase = Italics**

**Ikuto = Parenthesis**

_Tadase : I'm gonna be a mighty king,_

_so enemies beware!_

_(Ikuto : Well I've never seen a King or Beast with quite so little/girly hair)_

_Tadase : I'm gonna be the main event,_

_Like no King was before._

_I'm brushing up on looking down._

_I'm working on my roar!_

_(Ikuto : Thus far, _

_A rather uninspiring thing.)_

_Tadase : Oh, I just Can't Wait To Be King!_

_(Ikuto : You've rather a long way to go,_

_Young Master!_

_If you think...)_

_Tadase : No one saying "Do this,"_

_No one saying "Be there,"_

_No one saying "Stop that,"_

_No one saying "See here!"_

_(Ikuto : Now see here!)_

_Tadase : Free to run around all day,_

_(Ikuto : Well, that's definitely out...)_

_Free to do it all my way...~_

_(Ikuto : I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart)_

_Tadase : Kings don't need advice from little horn-bills/Neko's, for a start._

_(Ikuto : If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!)_

_Out of service, out of Africa/Tokyo! _

_I wouldn't hang about!_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing!)_

_Tadase : Oh, I just Can't Wait To Be King!_

_Everybody look left,_

_Everybody look right,_

_Everywhere you look,_

_I'm _

_standing in the spot-light._

_(Ikuto : Not yet!) _

_Crowd : Let every creature go for broke and sing._

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing._

_It's gonna be King Tadase's/Simba's finest fling._

_Tadase : Oh, I just Can't Wait To Be King!_

_Oh, I just Can't Wait To Be King!_

_Oh I just Can't Wait...~_

_To Be King!_

* * *

Tadase and Ikuto bowed as the crowd cheered.

Ikuto and Tadase handed the mic off to Rima and Nagi.

They picked a song instantly.

**"You're My Only Shawty...Ariana Grande ft. Iyaz"**

Uma, the Dj, chuckled and began playing the song.

Rima blushed and made a grumpy face.

Nagi smiled and took one of the mics in his hand.

He chara changed with Rhythm and a few girls fainted.

Rima glared at the girls who were drooling over Nagi.

They immediately looked anywhere but Nagi.

Rima was wearing a little light blue dress with glitter and a ruffled skirt.

She had a light blue glittery bow on top.

Nagi of course changed with Rhythm.

So, you know how that looks.

* * *

**"You're My Only Shawty...Ariana Grande ft. Iyaz"**

**_Rima = Italics/Parenthesis_**

**_Nagi = Italics_**

_Nagi : Ariana..._

_Iyaz..._

_Rima : Last night was crazy,_

_And today it's headin' in_

_Did you really mean it _

_And could you say it again?_

_Oh, oh_

_Even if you just say it over the phone._

_Come on _

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Yeah_

_Love makes me crazy,_

_Restless,_

_Dumb, _

_And Paranoid._

_But I'll take a chance on us_

_And hope you _

_Don't destroy my heart._

_Just give me one guarantee_

_I'm the only girl you see_

_Whatcha say, boy?_

_Nagi : You're my only shorty,_

_You're my only shorty,_

_yee yee yee yee yee._

_I'm telling you the truth_

_Girl, _

_It's only you._

_You're my only_

_You're my only_

_You're my only_

_One and only._

_You're my only shorty._

_(Rima : Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty,_

_(Rima : Am I your only...)_

_yee yee yee yee yee._

_(Rima : ...Shorty?) _

_I'm telling you the truth, (Rima : Ohh)_

_Girl,_

_It's only you (Rima : Whoahh)_

_You're my only_

_You're my only _

_(Rima : Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only _

_One and only._

_Rima : Every day and night_

_You've got an open invitation_

_Ohh_

_As long as I'm your o__ne and only destination_

_Fly with me~_

_I'll be your Fantasy_

_Oooh_

_You're in demand,_

_But baby, baby_

_So am I _

_But if you're weak _

_And try to sneak_

_I'll have to tell you bye-bye_

_I'mma put you on the spot_

_Am I your only girl tonight? _

_What ya say, boy_?

Nagi : You're my only shorty,

You're my only shorty,

Yee yee yee yee yee.

I'm telling you the truth,

Girl,

It's only you

You're my only

You're my only

You're my only

One and only

You're my only shorty

(Rima : Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only shorty,

Yee yee yee yee yee

I'm tellin you the truth (Rima : Ohh)

Girl,

It's only you. (Rima : Whoahh)

You're my only

You're my only

(Rima : Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only

One and only

***Iyaz Rapping***

_You're my only shorty_

_(Rima : Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty,_

_Yee yee yee yee yee._

_(Rima : Baby, come clean)_

_I'm telling you the truth (Rima : Oh)_

_Girl,_

_It's only you (Rima : Woah)_

_You're my only_

_You're my only_

_(Rima : Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only one and only_

_You're my only shorty,_

_(Rima : Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shawty,_

_Yee yee yee yee yee._

_(Rima : Am I your only shorty?)_

_I'm telling you the truth (Rima : Ohh)_

_Girl,_

_It's only you. (Rima : Whoa)_

_You're my only_

_You're my only_

_(Rima : Am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only_

_One and Only._

_Rima : Am I your only?_

_Am I your only?_

_Tell me,_

_Am I your only shorty?_

_(Nagi : Yes, you are.)_

_Why won't you say that_

_(Nagi : Yes you are.)_

_Am I your only shorty?_

* * *

Nagi and Rima bowed together as the crowd cheered.

Rima was blushing, majorly.

Nagi was blushing a little, but from exhaustion from rapping.

They handed the mic to Nade.

She was ready.

"What do you want to sing?"

Nade smirked and winked at Tadase.

He almost had a nose bleed.

**"Can't Be Tamed...Miley Cyrus."**

Nade was wearing a light purple sparkly halter top that covered her neck and cleavage.

And a ruffled purple skirt that went above the knees.

* * *

**Can't Be Tamed...Miley Cyrus**

***Instrumental Break***

_Rock Mafia_

_For those who don't know me_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way,_

_Yep_

_24 hours a day,_

_Cause I'm hot like that_

_Every guy,_

_Everywhere_

_Just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always gets a ten _

_cause I'm built like that_

_I go through guys like money flying out their hands_

_They try to change me _

_But they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you're__ gonna be my man, _

_Understand_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, _

_I can't , can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be,_

_Can't,_

_I Can't Be Tamed_

_If there is a question about my intentions _

_I'll tell ya,_

_I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell you to go to hell_

_(I'm not a brat like that)_

_I'm like a puzzle_

_But all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this_

_We can make some magic,_

_I'm wrong like that_

_I wanna fly,_

_I wanna drive,_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back,_

_I might explode_

_Baby,_

_by now you should know_

_I Can't Be Tamed_

_I Can't Be Tamed_

_I Can't Be Blamed_

_I Can't,_

_Can't,_

_I Can't,_

_Can't Be Tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I Can't Be Tamed_

_I can't be, _

_Can't,_

_I Can't Be Tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick you play_

_I'm wired a different way_

_I'm not a mistake,_

_I'm not a fake_

_It's set in my DNA_

_Don't Change Me_

_Don't Change Me_

_Don't Change Me_

_Don't Change Me...~_

_(I Can't Be Tamed)_

_I wanna fly,_

_I wanna drive,_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back _

_I might explode_

_Baby,_

_By now you should know_

_I Can't Be Tamed_

_I Can't Be Tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't_

_I can't, Can't Be Tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I Can't Be Tamed_

_I can't be, Can't_

_I Can't Be Tamed_

* * *

Nagi bowed and the crowd went wild.

A few people were foaming at the mouth.

Not an unusual sight for Nade.

Guys at school were the same way.

Although, we never get to see them act that way.

She handed the mic to the last guardian.

Kairi Sanjou

The Dj smirked.

"And what would you like to sing?"

Kairi smirked and his glasses gleamed with confidence.

**"White And Nerdy...Weird Al Yankovic"**

A few girls giggled and a few guys busted out laughing.

"Ain't no way he can sing that!"

Kairi smirked.

He had on a dark Green t-shirt and black jeans, and some Army Boots.

And he's got black finger-less gloves that go up to his elbows.

He looked like a soldier boy. He had his hair in a mini-ponytail.

He winks at Yaya and she blushes and looks down.

* * *

_**White And Nerdy...Weird Al Yankovic**_

_They see me mowin'_

_My front lawn_

_I know they're all thinkin'_

_I'm so White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_Can't ya see I'm White and Nerdy_

_Look at me,_

_I'm White and Nerdy_

_I wanna roll with _

_The Gangsters_

_But so far _

_They all think _

_I'm too White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_Really really White and Nerdy_

_First in my class her at M.I.T._

_Got skills, _

_I'm a champion at D&D_

_M.C. Escher, _

_That's my favorite M.C._

_Keep your forty_

_I'll just have an Earl Grey Tea_

_My rims never spin to the contrary_

_You'll find that they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

_Stephen Hawking's in my library_

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out_

_Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces_

_Yo, _

_I know pi to a thousand places_

_Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces_

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a wiz at Minesweeper,_

_I could play for days_

_Once you see my sweet moves_

_You're gonna stay amazed _

_My fingers movin' so fast_

_I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run (Run)_

_At Pascal,_

_Well, _

_I'm number one (One)_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a bat, but I got a soldering gun (What?)_

_"Happy Days" is my favorite theme song_

_I could sure kick your butt at a game of ping-pong_

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon_

_Here's the part I sing on..._

_They see me roll on _

_My Segway_

_I know in my heart __They think I'm White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_Can't ya see I'm White and Nerdy_

_Look at me I'm White and Nerdy_

_I'd like to roll with _

_The Gangsters_

_Although it's apparent_

_I'm too White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_How'd I get so White and Nerdy?_

_I've been browsin',_

_Inspectin'_

_"X-Men" comics_

_you know I collect them _

_The pens in my pockets_

_I must protect 'em_

_My ergonomic keyboard_

_never leaves me bored_

_Shoppin' online for deals_

_On some writable media_

_I edit Wikipedia_

_I memorized Holy Grail really well_

_I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL_

_I got a business doin' websites_

_When my friends need some code,_

_Who do they call?_

_I do HTML for 'em all_

_Even made a home page for my dog_

_Yo,_

_I got myself a fanny pack_

_They were havin' a sale down at The Gap_

_Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap_

_Pop, pop, hope no one sees me get freaky_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme_

_And whiter than Sour Cream_

_I was in AV club and Glee Club_

_And even the Chess Team_

_The only question _

_I ever thought was hard_

_Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?_

_Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair_

_Got my name on my underwear_

_They see me strollin' _

_They laughing_

_And rollin' their eyes _

_Cause I'm so White and Nerdy_

_Just because I'm White and Nerdy _

_Just because I'm White and Nerdy_

_All because I'm White and Nerdy_

_HOLY COW,_

_I'M WHITE AND NERDY!_

_I wanna bowl with_

_The Gangsters_

_But, _

_Oh well,_

_It's obvious I'm White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_I'm just too White and Nerdy_

_Look at me,_

_I'm White and Nerdy!_

* * *

**(Time Skip...3 hours later at the Royal Garden...Amu's POV)**

Kukai was smiling widely at me and he couldn't keep his hands off me.

Literally, he was either hugging me or kissing me.

The other guardians were being all romantic with their partners too of course.

After the Karoke incident, they had lots of fun and realized just how strong their feelings were for each other.

Well, the only couple whose to shy to show their love is Tade, Tadase and Nade.

They are hugging, but that's it. With mega blushes on their faces.

They are the shy couple after all.

Kukai had a good idea.

"How about we all go out for some Ice Cream?"

Yaya yelled, "Ice Cream!"

She hugged Kukai. "Uh...I...can't...breathe..."

Amu glared. "Yaya! Let go of My Kukai-koi! He's my little snuggly bear and I love him!"

Yaya giggled. "I just wanted to make you jealous, Amu-chi."

Amu turns red and Kukai smirks.

"So, you were jealous?"

Amu looks away.

"N-no. You're hearing things and seeing things. I am totally **not** jealous."

Kukai frowned. "Aww...Dangit."

Yaya frowned too. "So close!"

Everyone laughed.

Rima didn't like it.

"Yaya, how would you feel if Amu hugged Kairi?"

Yaya turned red. "Um...I'd...be totally...fine...with...um...it."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Yaya nodded. "Yeah. Yaya is positive! Now let's go get some Ice Cream!"

Everyone agreed happily.

Amu got strawberry, as usual.

And Kukai got Mint Chocolate Chip.

Everyone finished eating their awesome ice cream, or as Yaya calls it, "Magical Candy."

Kukai just randomly got down on his knees and grabbed Amu's hand and kissed it.

He reached into his pockets and he pulled out a little black box with gold letters on it, it said, "Amu."

He opened the box, expertly with one hand, and there was a beautiful pink diamond ring shaped like a heart.

Amu gapsed along with the other girls.

Utau and Ikuto showed up, randomly.

Ikuto gasped along with Utau.

"Oh my glob! Drama bomb!" Rima was flailing her arms around. "Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh my glob!"

"What is wrong with him! Totally not fair!" A very sad Tadase whined.

"Aww so sweet! Yaya loves this almost as much as Yaya loves candy and Ice Cream!" A happy Yaya, of course.

"Nagi get a camera! Now!" Nadeshiko was very excited.

"I already got one! High-five girl!" Nagi and Nade high-fived.

Awkward cute twins much?

"Well it was about time someone grew a pair and proposed to Amu!" A smirking Kairi announced..

"Holy crap! How old are you guys?" A blushing Utau exclaimed.

"Holy Mother Fu-! It's an Ice Cream truck!" Um, a Ice Cream loving Ikuto?

Kukai smiled at Amu.

Amu was blushing and waving her hands in front of her face.

She was crying tears of joy, she nearly fainted.

Kukai smiled, "Too hot for you Amu-koi?"

Amu turned red. "N-no. What made you think that?"

Kukai raised an eyebrow.

Kukai clears his throat.

"Amu, will you make me the happiest guy alive, and be my wife?"

Amu began crying hysterically.

Utau and the other girls were squealing silently.

Ran showed up out of no where in a wedding dress.

"Ran?"

"Hey Amu-chan! Say hell yeah!~ I already did!"

Amu makes a WTF face.

"You did what?! With who?!"

Ran blushed. "Daichi..."

Amu turned bright red and almost fainted **again.**

Ran blushes. "Oops."

Miki and Su were with the girls, squealing madly.

Miki was painting the scene before her with sparkling eyes.

"I totally ship this like FedEx!"

"What's up fools?" Said Yoru.

He hissed in surprise when he saw the scene before him.

"What is going on here!? Nya~"

There were green and pink sparkles everywhere with a blue background.

Kukai was proposing to Amu.

Amu was speechless.

Yaya giggled. "The sparkles...they make you high."

Even Rima giggled.

Amu smiled with tears streaming down her face.

"Of course...not."

Kukai frowned.

"Yes! I was just joking!"

Kukai laughed.

"Really?"

Amu giggled. "No. I was dead serious."

Everyone gasped.

Ikuto was happy.

"Yeah! More room for Amuto!"

Utau gasped dramatically with tears down her face.

"Amu, how could you? He's so sweet and handsome! What is wrong with you? Are you blind? You got a beautiful future with him!"

Angel, Utau's Ex Angel Chara began yelling like a mad woman.

She poined at Ikuto.

No! Amu-chan! Don't let the terrorist win!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

" I was kidding! Oh my glob. You actually thought I would go with Ikuto? What's wrong with you guys?"

"Oh. You almost got me. I was gonna cry."

Everyone face palmed.

Ikuto chuckled.

"Kukai, that was the most retarded un-manliest thing you could say."

Kukai cried tears of joy anyway.

"I don't care! Can't you see I'm happy?"

He slipped the ring on Amu's finger and Amu tackled him in a hug.

Knocking them both to the ground.

With tears streaming down their faces.

And one of Amu's tears falling into Kukai's eye and he began crying harder because it hurt.

Amu raised an eyebrow at Kukai wagging her tail suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Your tear landed in my eye, and it hurt so bad!"

Amu giggled. "That's your fault. You should've known I was going to cry. I'm your best friend for crying out loud!"

Kukai chuckled and kissed Amu sweetly.

Everyone had a fan-girl moment even Ikuto.

He's like, "Oh my gosh girl! Did you see that one coming?"

You can blame Utau for that. Ikuto's been living with her for a while now.

Utua just nodded with tears down her face.

"Totally saw it coming!"

Everyone laughed.

Afterward, Kukai had a matching ring but his was green.

* * *

**So, should it be Kukai Hinamori?**

**Or Amu Souma?**

**Picture it now.**

**Kukai with his thumbs up.**

**"Hinamori Kukai!" With a big smirk on his face.**

**Or Amu.**

**Blushing slighty.**

**"S-souma Amu."**

_**That was the next chapter!**_

_**The next chapter may be the last!**_

_**My little cousin helped me out with a few parts.**_

_**She's an Ikuto fan-girl and my other cousin is an Amu-fan-girl.**_

_**I love Kukamu! 3**_

_**My little cousin...sad face...loves...AMUTO!**_

_***Gets shot for mentioning Amuto in a Kukamu story***_

_**Is bleeding to death...**_

_**I'm sorry Kukamu fans!**_

_***Dies* X_X  
**_

_***Walks in and sees my clone***_

_**Oh my god!**_

_**They killed Kenny!**_

_**You Bastards!**_

_**LOL Joking.**_

_**South Park moment!**_

_**I Apologize for my retarded-ness.**_

_**But my cousins and I were watching RinXLen Fluff.**_

_**I Gots the giggles! **_

_***Clears throat***_

_**I apologize I fan-girl when I see RinXLen.**_

_**LOL this one video, Len's going on a date with Miku.**_

_**And Rin comes in and she's like, "So, you need help?"**_

_**Len : "Please One-Chan?"**_

_**Rin: This is an elementary school problem for me Len.**_

_**Very simple.**_

_**Miku is very obvious.**_

_**Len : What do you want, Rin?**_

_**Rin : You are so slow Len.**_

_**A Kiss.**_

_***Len gasped***_

_**Len : B-but Rin! I've never kissed anyone before!**_

_**Rin thinks about it.**_

_**Rin : hmmmmmmm**_

_**I will teach you.**_

_***Len blushes* (Aww so cute!)**_

_**Len : But Rin, you're my sister.**_

_**Rin : For that matter, who better than I to teach you?**_

_***Rin walks up to Len and puts her head on his shoulder and whispers***_

_**Rin : Relax. I don't bite. (Much.)**_

_**Len nods.**_

_**Rin kisses Len and pulls away.**_

_**Len smiles and kisses Rin passionately.**_

_***Rin's eyes roll to the back of her head* Le Gasp! O_O**_

_***Len pulls away and Rin turns sideways in his arms***_

_***Len has a smug look on his face.***_

_**Rin : Oh...Miku will be very pleased.**_

_**Len : Miku?**_

_**Rin : Miku? The girl you have a date with?**_

_**Len : Ahh...I forgot.**_

_***Rin goes to leave but Len turns her back around***_

_**Len : Rin-sensei, there are still a few things you need to teach me. *Wink Wink* *Pervy smirk***_

_***Rin blushes***_

_**Rin : But Len**_

_**Len : Shhhhh...**_

_***Len pins Rin against a wall***_

_***Len puts his head on her shoulder***_

_**Len : Relax, I don't bite.**_

_**(Len's logic : Anything you say, Can and Will be used against you. Poor Rinny. Lenny's too smart for you.)**_

_***Rin finally give in as Len kisses her***_

_**Me : Fangirl moment! *Squeals* Ehem. I must remind my fans, I am a 16 year old girl! So, I fan-girl a lot now. I used to be more calm and reserved, until I saw Rin and Len. :3**_

_**Anyway, should it be "Hinamori Kukai, or Souma Amu?"**_

_**Tell me your vote with a review!**_

_**Kukai&Amu - Bye! :D **_


	15. The Day Of The Kukamu Wedding?

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Sad to announce that this will be the very last chapter!**_

_**I will try to make it as long as possible.**_

_**I will even mention Ran and Daichi's wedding!**_

_**Amu - Good cause I am curious about that.**_

_**Kukai - Yeah me too honey.**_

_**Amu - HONEY?**_

_**Amu you are getting married to Kukai in this chapter!**_

_**Amu - Oh yeah. I forgot. -_-'**_

_**Kukai - Hinamori Kukai Or Souma Amu?**_

_**Amu - Hinamori Kukai sounds better.**_

_**Kukai Hinamori? I like it.**_

_**Let's get on with the weddings! **_

_**Also, Amu is no longer a furry! :D**_

_**Forgot to mention that.**_

_**It was some weird phase, it was useful when it came to making Kukai a little more romantic when it came to Amu.**_

_**Plus it made things more interesting with the fight with Ikuto.**_

_**It made things easier. I almost forgot that she was even a furry in the first place.**_

_**Gomensai! Sorry! I am very forgetful. **_

_**Oh yeah! Amu is 17 and Kukai is 18. **_

_**Sorry to confuse you guys. ^_^**_

_**Peach-Pit Owns Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_**(Ran's Wedding...Ran decided to tell them what happened..It was the day that Kukai proposed to Amu.)**_

_Ran really hoped that Amu-chan doesn't hate her for this. _

_Ran has officially taken the last name Hinamori._

_But, Ran is getting married to Daichi._

_While Kukai and Amu were 'busy' doing other stuff, they were out on dates and things._

_Daichi proposed to Ran in the Royal Garden! _

_It was so sweet! Daichi even let Ran ride a beautiful doe to the wedding spot!_

_There were beautiful flowers everywhere!_

_There was this one spot, where the shade was under the cherry blossom trees._

_Daichi proposed to Ran at that spot._

_Ran had a beautiful wedding dress._

_It was white with a sweet-heart neckline, meaning it showed some cleavage and was in the shape of a heart over her chest._

_She had a ruffled long skirt with white sparkles on it. It was amazing!_

_Ran had a veil too. It was white and sparkly as well!_

_She also had white finger-less gloves that went up to her elbow._

_Ran was so happy! Miki and Su were her bridesmaids! _

_They decided not to tell Amu-chan until she got married to Kukai!_

_It was obvious that the two weren't going to be breaking up anytime soon._

_But with the surprise wedding, Ran really hopes Amu isn't too upset._

_She's always loved Daichi like the short little brother that she never had._

_Now with Ran getting married to Daichi, he really can be her brother-in-law._

_Brother is more like it. _

_Ran thinks of Amu-chan like a big sister. _

_Ran wants her to be the aunt of her kids someday._

_If Shugo Chara's can have kids that is._

_Can they? No one knows honestly._

_Well, they can always adopt I guess._

_I hope they can. That would be sad if they couldn't._

_Oh well. As long as Ran can be with Daichi, I don't care._

_Ran and Daichi have been dating for a few months behind Kukai and Amu's backs._

_They weren't able to spend as much time together because Kukai and Amu never really got together much, thanks to Tadase and his jealousy._

_But now that Kukai and Amu are together, they decided to step it up in their relationship._

_Ran remembers the wedding like it was yesterday, actually Ran got married to Daichi the day that Kukai proposed to Amu._

_Which is why Ran told Amu to say yes, while she was in a wedding dress._

_Daichi and Ran decided to keep the name, Hinamori._

_That way, Ran wouldn't feel like she was betraying Amu that much._

_Kiseki managed to sneak away from the Royal Garden and he decided to be the man who would prepare them for their wedding vows._

_It was very sweet. _

_Daichi said his vows first._

_"In your eyes, I have found my home._

_In your heart, I have found my love._

_In your soul, I have found my mate._

_With you, I am whole, full, alive._

_You make me laugh. You let me cry._

_You are my breath, my every heartbeat._

_I am yours._

_You are mine._

_Of this we are certain._

_You are lodged in my heart._

_The small key is lost._

_You must stay there forever."_

_Ran had tears of joy down her face as she said her vows._

_"You are my inspiration and my soul's fire._

_You are the magic of my days._

_You help me laugh, you teach me to love._

_You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known._

_You free me to sing my own song._

_You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you._

_You are my greatest boon._

_I am yours._

_You are mine._

_Of this we are certain._

_You are lodged in my heart._

_The small key is lost._

_You must stay there forever."_

_Kiseki sighed. "Wonderful words from such a wonderful couple. Am I right?"_

_The other charas spoke up._

_"YEAH!" _

_They had managed to sneak away once their owners were distracted with the celebratory Ice Cream party._

_Kiseki sighed and began reading from a piece of paper. He found it in a book about marriage, and he was going to use it to help him with this important task._

_"You may take each others hands now. Do you have the rings?"_

_Nade's chara Temari had it on a small pillow. They looked like little dots compared to the actual thing._

_She held them in front of Daichi and Ran then he slipped a ring on her finger and slipped one on his own._

_Kiseki cleared his throat._

_"Do you Daichi, take Ran to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Daichi smiled at Ran. "I do."_

_Kiseki looked at Ran. "And do you Ran, take Daichi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Ran smiled at him. "I do."_

_Kiseki smiled. "If anyone objects to the joining of these two in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_No one said a word._

_"Then I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"_

_Daichi kissed Ran and she felt butterflies._

_Daichi handed Ran a stunning bouquet of red roses and she threw them toward the crowd._

_Surprisingly, one of her younger sisters Miki, managed to catch them._

_They had a small wedding cake, prepared by Su and they feed each other cake and laughed together._

_It was the best day of their young lives._

_When they heard about Kukai proposing to Amu, Ran immediately told Daichi that she must see this._

_The other charas offered to clean up, so Ran and Daichi could see__ could see their owners propose to one another._

_When Ran rushed out to the Royal Garden, she gasped._

_Kukai was on one knee with a little black box with a pink heart-shaped diamond ring, on one knee in front of Amu._

_Ran was so happy. She nearly cried. Amu was already crying, tears of joy they hoped._

_Ran flew towards Amu and yelled, "Say hell yeah Amu-chan! I already did!"_

_Amu was shocked. "What? With who?"_

_Ran blushed. "Daichi..."_

_Amu nearly fainted...**again.**_

_Ran blushed. "Ooops."_

_Amu looked down at Kukai._

_"Of course...not."_

_Kukai frowned._

_"Yes I was just joking!"_

_Kukai smiled._

_"Oh! You nearly got me. I was about to cry."_

_Amu and Kukai cried tears of joy as Kukai slipped the ring onto her finger and they hugged._

_The other guardians watched in awe of the couple._

* * *

_**(A few weeks later...The day of the wedding, Kukai's POV)**_

Today is the day of our wedding.

I am so nervous.

I have a nice tuxedo and a white rose on my suit.

I have a green and plaid tie and everything else I wear is black.

I don't wear gloves because I am going to wear our wedding ring.

Amu's parents were surprised that I proposed to their daughter.

Amu's father began freaking out, but then Amu's mother managed to calm him down.

Hey, at least I didn't get her pregnant or something worse.

That's what Amu's mother mentioned and her dad relaxed.

He shook my hand and patted me on the back.

"Welcome to the Hinamori family, son."

I smiled and hugged Amu's parents.

I told my parents soon after.

My family was surprised.

My mom was freaking out.

"Oh my gods! My youngest son is the first one to get married! I am so proud of him!"

She began bragging about me to my brothers, they weren't happy about mom, but they were happy about me and Amu.

They have accepted her as their little sister and I couldn't help but feel proud.

My parents and Amu's parents got together and planned the wedding.

They argued a few times, but they came to a decision.

Our family agreed that I would get married at the first place we met, The Royal Garden.

There were rows of chairs set up, on one side it was for friends and family, on the other, it was for kids and the staff from our school.

Well, the ones that were cool enough to handle it like reasonable mature people.

I am positive that Sayaa Yamabuki might show up and object, but that's okay.

Because I'm ready.

I wanted to see Amu now, but they say that it will cause bad luck if you see the bride in her dress before the wedding.

I don't like bad luck.

I wore my lucky laminated four-leaf clover underneath my suit, for when something happens.

My mom and Amu's mom got along great. They were helping Amu with her make-up and dress, while my father and Amu's father got together to help me out.

I already had my wedding vows ready.

I heard that Amu did as well.

I am so nervous.

It felt like an eternity before I was led outside to stand on top of a stage where we would say our vows.

Tadase decided to be my best man and Nadeshiko and Yaya were her bridesmaids.

Rima was a little emotional, she didn't expect to see a wedding like ours.

She was gonna be a bridesmaid, but she couldn't handle it.

The brides maid dresses were a light shade of gold, they each held a bouquet with pink and green flowers.

To represent Amu and I.

I stood close to the Wedding Official. A.K.A the man who will help us prepare our vows for the public.

The man who will pronounce us man and wife. I hope that helps explain the situation.

It was actually Nikaidou-sensei.

I'm still mad at him for hitting Amu, but he wanted to apologize by helping us with our wedding.

Amu wasn't to happy about it, but he offered to do it as a favor, so we agreed.

I heard the wedding music begin to play and I began sweating a little.

I saw Ami, she was the flower girl, and she was spreading flower petals along the little white silk walk-way for the path that Amu was going to walk.

There were a variety of colorful flower petals.

Soon after the brides maids followed after, and they looked very excited.

Surprisingly, Nadeshiko was more excited than Yaya, if that's even possible.

They took their places on the stage and Tadase stood close to me. Kairi stood off to the side with Tadase, waiting eagerly.

He was there to comfort Tadase, he still likes Amu just a little.

But he's come to accept her feelings for me.

Once everyone was in their positions, I saw her.

Amu had her arm linked with her fathers.

He was crying hysterically. Amu was trying her best not to cry with him.

I could tell because I could see her shoulders shaking lightly.

She was stunning.

She had a beautiful white dress with a sweet-heart neckline, showing off a little cleavage.

Amu had on a pair of white finger-less gloves that go up to her elbows.

It was beautiful. And her dress was ruffled at the bottom with golden glitter strung across the bottom of her skirt. Amu's mother and my own, held up the back of her dress, it was very long and beautiful.

They were both crying a little as Amu got closer to me.

I blushed when I saw her. She was so stunning, I don't know what else I can say to describe her.

She had her veil down, so I couldn't see her face.

But I knew she would be even more beautiful once I took it off.

Amu stood in front of me and I took her hands in my own.

My father decided to be the ring carrier, the rings were shaped like hearts.

Cheesy I know, but I knew they would be noticable.

Mine was green and her's was red.

They had a beautiful silver band on them as well.

Mine said, "Kukai & Amu" and Amu's said the same with her name first, "Amu & Kukai"

It was very special to me and they would be to her as well.

A few people in the crowd were crying and the others were quiet.

We got ready to say our wedding vows.

I decided to go first.

"I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special.

So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever."

I could tell that Amu was crying beneath her veil.

But she began reading her vows as well.

"You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge.

But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible...You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life.

So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together."

A few people in the crowd began clapping in joy as they cried.

Nikaidou-sensei sighed as a tear fell down his cheek. I was shocked to see him this way, but I said nothing.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Then more and more until it was like a river.

He sighed as we held hands together.

"Do you have your rings?"

My father brought them to us and I slipped them on our fingers.

I could tell by the way that Amu was gripping my hand that she was very nervous.

I was just as nervous as she was. Maybe more.

"Now, do you Kukai take Amu to be your lawfully wedded life? To love and to hold for as long as you both shall live? Through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I smiled as tears streamed down my face.

"I...I...do." I was stuttering. Why am I so nervous?

He looked at Amu.

"And do you Amu take Kukai to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold for as long as you both shall live? Through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Nikaidou smiled.

"Does anyone object to the joining of these two young lovers in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was an eerie silence, Nikaidou opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone gasped and turned to see the culprit.

It was...

Sayaa Yamabuki.

"Kukai! You and I were supposed to end up together! Not you and Hinamori! I am better than that little whore and you know it! I know you did all of this just to make me jealous. Isn't that right, Kukai?"

I was embarrassed. "Sayaa I..."

"Oh don't speak. I already know what you want to say. And here's my answer, "I love you too."

The crowd gasped again.

"Sayaa..."

"I knew the day would come where you would find some low down wench and try to make me, Sayaa Yamabuki, jealous so that I would admit my passionate love for you, Kukai Souma. And here I am.

So what do you say? Lose the whore and get a good score? Like myself of course."

I tried to speak up as the crowd of witnesses began murmuring to one another.

"Sayya..."

"I knew it. You're so in love with me that you can only utter my name. I felt the same for you once. But, I was able to overcome my fear of admitting my feelings for you."

"SAAYA..."

She looked taken aback but continued. "Amu is nothing compared to me and you know it. You're just to afraid to admit it. Because you are far too nice to admit such a thing to her on a special day such as this."

I tried to hold it in. But I couldn't take it.

"Sayaa! I have told you already! I love Amu and there is nothing you can do to change that! She is not a whore and you need to leave us alone! I never liked you, but you were too blinded by our imaginary love to see it! Now please leave so that I can get married to the love of my life!"

Sayaa looked shocked. The people who saw this outburst gasped and then a few began clapping.

Soon enough, everyone was clapping.

Sayaa was grabbed by two of my brothers and they dragged her away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that everyone."

Everyone said it was fine.

"I love you Amu. And I would love to be your husband. Not Sayaa's or anyone elses. I am yours and you are mine."

She giggled. "I love you too Kukai. And I would be proud to be your wife. I am yours and you are mine."

Nikaidou raised a hand, silencing the crowd and he began speaking once again.

"Do you Kukai, take Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Amu, take Kukai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

No one uttered a word of objection and Nikaidou smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

I raised Amu's veil and I kissed her passionately.

It was the sweetest kiss we ever shared.

Sure those other kisses were passionate, but this one was...wow.

I never felt so happy in my life.

I felt like shouting about my happiness.

The crowd began clapping and a few people began yelling.

"Aww yeah! Marriage is so beautiful! I can't believe this is the first wedding I've ever been to!"

I pulled away from Amu and leaned my forehead against hers.

We sat there for a minute, staring into each other's eyes.

I know I've made the best choice of my life.

Eventually, my brothers and my parents managed to convince us to celebrate.

I could tell Amu wasn't one for parties, she was used to peace and quiet.

Oh well, she'll get used to it when she stays with me long enough.

Rima had filmed the whole thing.

She walked up to us and began filming us.

We both smiled down at her.

"So, have you two decided on your last name?"

Amu and I shared a look.

I wrapped an arm around Amu's waist and used my other hand as I winked and I showed the camera a thumbs up.

"I am officially...Hinamori Kukai."

Amu blushed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Really? I thought you wanted to keep the name Souma?"

"Yeah, I did. But, Hinamori Amu sounds a lot better than Souma Amu."

Amu smiled and nodded. "You're right. But I think you sound good either way."

I blushed and kissed her.

Rima giggled and kept filming.

Amu and I got our first slice of the wedding cake.

We got a big piece.

I grabbed a piece with a fork and I fed Amu.

She was embarrassed. But I purposely smeared some icing on her nose.

She was going to wipe it off, but I kissed her on the nose.

Earning a few, "Aww's", From the crowd.

Amu began feeding me and I was happy.

After a while, people started calming down and they began playing a slow song.

It was Amu's parent's idea. It was amazing.

Amu and I got to slow dance together for the first time.

I held one of her hands and the other was around her waist.

She hand one hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand.

I smiled down at her and kissed her twice.

Once and it surprised her. Then I kissed her again and she was ready that time.

We began swaying gently in a circle and it was cute.

Amu kept stumbling over my feet and I chuckled.

She was totally embarrassed, but she relaxed when she realized how happy I was just being with her.

A few hours of celebrating had passed, Amu was exhausted.

She fell asleep in my lap when her parents decided they wanted wedding photos.

Amu was sitting in my lap for the last picture, I had my chin on top of her head and I was smiling with her.

But then Amu fell asleep. I picked her up bridal-style and we began to walk toward a limo.

Amu's parents and my own chipped in to rent a limo.

It had a sign over the bumper and it said, "Kukai and Amu, Just Married!"

It had a bright red heart and a bright green star.

I gently sat her down in one of the seats and climbed in.

Mrs. Hinamori offered me a glass of saké, but I declined it.

I don't want to get drunk.

Of course, Amu's parents and my own could take care of me, but I don't want a hang-over.

I heard those are the worst.

I laid Amu's head in my lap and I ran my fingers through her hair.

It was the best day of our young lives.

I am happy to be with her.

* * *

_**(A few years later...Kukai's POV)**_

Amu and I had four beautiful children.

Two boys and two girls.

They were beautiful and special.

One of the boys had Amu's pink hair and my green eyes.

The other boy had my hair and Amu's golden eyes.

One of the girls had my auburn hair and my green eyes.

The other one had Amu's pink hair and golden eyes.

The girls and the boys were twins.

They fight a lot but they are my favorite kids.

Amu's a great mother, a little strict, but she's amazing.

Amu's parents and my parents got together and became best friends.

So now, Amu's parents and my parents would visit together.

We bought our own house.

It's a two-story house.

Our boys share a room and the girls share one too.

They have their own balconies. There rooms are right across from each other, the girls like to be comforted by the guys sometimes because they have nightmares.

Amu became a professional artist, and I became a professional soccer champion.

No one could beat me.

Ran and Daichi are very happy together.

They managed to actually have kids.

Amu and I had no clue that they could have kids.

They had two kids.

One boy and one girl.

They are thinking of having another, but they are undecided at the moment.

The boy has green hair and red eyes.

The girl has pink hair and brown eyes.

The boy likes sports and the girl likes cheer-leading.

Amu and I may have another child.

But we have to make sure we can handle the first four kids that we have.

Amu and I have great parents.

Our kids are very excited to see them when they visit.

Sometimes, the kids get lucky and we decide to visit them in our hometown.

We live a little ways from home.

We also live near a beach. Because Amu's gotten pretty good at surfing.

We couldn't be happier together.

I heard that Kairi and Yaya got married and had two kids.

One boy and One girl.

The girl has dark hair like Kairi and Yaya's eyes.

The boy has Yaya's hair and Kairi's eyes.

They are both a handful.

The girl is quiet and shy and the boy is energetic and friendly.

Tadase and Nade got married but haven't had kids yet.

They are thinking about it though.

Iktuo and Utau ended up living together.

But they haven't made any romantic plans as far as I know.

Utau's a professional singer and Ikuto is a male model.

They live in a mansion.

Because they have a lot of parties because of their popular status.

Rima and Nagi had one girl and are thinking of having another.

The girl has Nagi's hair color and Rima's eyes.

She likes to make people laugh and loves to dance.

She got both of her parents characteristics.

Everyone ended up happy in the end.

Amu's dog Hikaru, had puppies with mine, Haruhi.

They are cute little puppies.

There are four of them.

They look a lot like our children though.

Two of them are pink and two of them are auburn like me and Amu.

There are two boys and two girls.

One of the auburn pups has golden eyes.

The other one has green eyes.

One of the pink pups has green eyes.

And the other one has golden eyes.

Our kids are very happy with the pups.

I am glad that I decided to stay with Amu Hinamori.

I have grown quite fond of calling myself, "Hinamori Kukai."

It's very entertaining. And it makes Amu giggle.

* * *

_**Well, there you go!**_

_**How did you like the ending?**_

_**I know it was quick and I apologize.**_

_**But I don't have very much time before school starts again.**_

_**And I may stop writing stories altogether after I finish my Rin and Len story.**_

_**My cousin's probably reading this. And she's not gonna be happy about that.**_

_**Oh well. I can explain it later.**_

_**I feel a lot of stress when I post a chapter.**_

_**Just one bad review can depress me.**_

_**That's not good.**_

_**I am usually happy all the time.**_

_**I decided that Kukai Hinamori was kinda catchy.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**I know I switched POV's a lot.**_

_**I was trying to make it more interesting that way.**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**:D Bye! **_


End file.
